Tekken Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: The next part of my Tekken series. The next generation of fighters brings back the legendary tournament after a long hiatus. But the crimes of past do not disappear with time and ... neither does its punishment. Please R&R.
1. Welcome to the Future

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello there. Thanks for stopping by and thanks for reading. Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, I know; it took me long enough. Finally, I'm here with the next part in my series, Tekken 8. For those who don't know, we're taking a big step into the future, which you could probably tell from the title of the first chapter. Anyway, you've waited long enough, so let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: The Legendary Battle Returns

Welcome to the Future

_Welcome to the future, Welcome to the future...  
Get into the new speed, Get into the enemy...  
Mass communication, Gene-manipulation  
So, what's the occupation? What's your dedication?  
Welcome to the future, Straight into the future… _

_Welcome to the future, Welcome to the future...  
Talking about the old times, Scared about the new times...  
Does anybody know you? Will anybody need you?  
Can anybody please you? Does anybody have to?  
Welcome to the future, Straight into the future…_

_Big time, We're all partners in crime, _

_Big time, We've all been left behind,_

_Big time, We're all partners in crime, _

_Big time, We're all standing in line…_

The day was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky and exemplary weather. Appropriately, a certain set of twins were enjoying it, sitting on the steps of their home while they waited for their friends to arrive. The teenage boy, Haku, reclined on the steps as he listened to his music, the frenetic riffs of Daisuke Ishiwatari blaring over his headphones. His tennis shoes-adorned feet tapped in beat to the song. His hands were stuffed into his blue jeans. Around his neck hung a rather peculiar pendant: it was composed of his father's mark, which doubled as a company logo, with the word 'Scion' across it. This was the symbol for the twins and their friends, all descendants of Kazama G Incorporated in some way or fashion.

Haku's twin sister, Jun, sat in meditation astride the stone support of the stoop. Her 'KGI Scion' earrings swayed in the wind. Her boot-clad feet hung over the edges. Her weight-lifting gloved hand rested on her knees with her eyes closed in concentration.

"Hey, Sis…" Haku started to ask.

Jun quickly answered, "No, I don't know when the others will be here."

Feeling his sister's anxiety, Haku took off his earphones and commented, "Ooh, someone's testy today."

Jun explained, "Shouldn't you be? We have to go to the shark tank today, remember? I can't stand those conceited executives."

Haku optimistically retorted, "Don't let those fat cats get to you; they're going to doubt us regardless. But when this whole thing takes off, they'll have no choice but to 'respecognize' us."

Jun gave her brother a very confused look as she asks, "'Respecognize'?"

Haku explained, "Yeah, they'll have to _respect_ us and _recognize_ our skills: 'Respecognize'. You like it?"

Jun chuckled at the portmanteau and said, "It sounds like something you'd think up."

Suddenly, something caught Haku's attention: a familiar scent, and, when it gently wafted into his nose, it immediately sent his senses crazy. His heart began to race… His pupils dilated... He subconsciously sat up straight… It was the sweet smells of strawberries and vanilla, which meant one thing… She was coming.

The first of their friends, Akane Hirano, was getting very close. Her red hair shimmered in the sun. Her skirt and the 'KGI Scion' charm on her bracelet swayed with her as she walked. She was, as she'd done countless times before, traversed quickly up the path between her home and the Kazama mansion, when she stopped at the base of the Kazama walkway … after seeing him. She automatically looked him over: observed his hair from the fang-shaped bangs that framed his face to the crest of hair at the back of his head, his vibrant different-colored eyes, his infectious laugh… It drove her wild: her heart pounded… She began breathing heavily… Her hands and knees started to shake ever so slightly… Finally, she was able to force herself forward.

Haku happily exclaimed as he waved to her, "Yo, Akane-chan!"

Trying to hold her nervousness down, Akane greeted as she stopped in front of them, "Hello, Jun-chan… Hi, Haku-san…"

Jun asked, "How's everything, Akane-chan?"

While the ladies talked, Haku just couldn't take his eyes away. He stared at her deep red hair, her lucid brown eyes, her soft and innocent smile… A smile inevitably crept onto his face.

Haku offered, "Akane-chan, would you like to … sit down?"

Akane saw him smiling at her and stammered, "Umm…"

Jun replied before Akane could even get an answer out, "And ruin her dress? She can't sit down there."

Haku shot his sister an irritated look, but turned back in time to see the blood rush to Akane's face, turning her cheeks a noticeable shade of pink. Instantly, he felt as if his heart would blast out of his chest. That was yet another thing about Akane that raised Haku's temperature a few hundred degrees. It was all he could do to not grab his hair. Still, Akane stood next to the opposite stone support. The roar of a motorcycle the next moment caught the attention of all three.

As the sound suggested, a yellow and black motorcycle with two people atop it appeared and raced down the driveway. After a moment, the cycle came to a halt and parked off to the side, when it became apparent that this was another pair of their friends. On the back was a guy with jet-black hair, the 'KGI scion' logo on his goggles, and a South Korean flag emblazoned on his jacket. The driver was a girl wearing a white leather riding outfit with a red rose on the shoulders of both sleeves, and the 'KGI scion' logo on her helmet. Immediately, the guy got off the bike on wobbly, while the girl however deftly flipped over the handlebars in an elegant dismount.

"Miss Lilith…" Kyou wished aloud as he lifted his goggles onto his head, "I really wish you wouldn't go so fast on this machine."

Lilith flipped her hair in her hands as she responded, "Oh, you can be such a stick in the mud. Don't worry so much. If you just loosen up, you'd enjoy things a lot more including joyriding with me…" She then poked him in the chest and said with an odd mix of menace and playfulness, "Oh, and don't ever insult my beloved my beloved 'Foudre' again. Okay … Jhun?"

That name again… Kyou let out a subtle grumble as Lilith started toward the porch. He hated being called by the name the orphan agency long ago called his 'real' name. Of course, Lilith knew of this and used it against him whenever she wanted to irk him. Nevertheless, Kyou followed behind the Monegasque heiress, and took a place next to Akane…

"What am I going to do with her, Akane?" Kyou asked in exasperation.

Trying to help as always, Akane replied, "Lilith-chan is a free spirit, but she is very strong. I'm sure she can handle just about anything."

Kyou let out a sigh before saying, "I know, but that just makes it that much harder to keep my promise to Master Hwoarang and Miss Lili."

Meanwhile, Lilith made a beeline right for Jun…

Lilith proclaimed with some hostility, "Kazama, my archrival…"

"It's nice to see you too, Princess. I see you're still tormenting your protector."

Lilith said with unconcern, "Oh, he torments himself; I'm simply enjoying my life."

"I can see that. And the Queen and King, how are they?"

My parents are fine, but I've got a better question for you…" Lilith proceeded to ask with desire, "Where is that silver-haired bishonen cousin of yours?"

"'Vincent' is on his way. Be patient, you lovelorn fan-girl."

Lilith observed aloud with a hint of anger as she looked down the driveway, "I bet he's with that Jane person."

Jun pointed out, "Jill… Her name is Jill."

Lilith irritatedly retorted, "Whatever. These two are still talking every day."

Jun laughed a little, "You've definitely lost it. He's her direct superior. Of course, they talk every day; it's called reporting in."

Crossing her arms, Lilith brought up, "I still don't like her. Then, there's that other woman who runs the labs…"

"You mean Anna? She's like five years older than him. Lilith-chan, get a grip."

"Oh, here he comes…" Lilith exclaimed the next moment in excitement.

At that moment, a luxury car appeared and turned into the driveway, before parking halfway down. From inside emerged the remaining two friends. From the passenger seat leapt a young woman with short blond hair, her frame obscured in jeans and a t-shirt, and the 'KGI scion' logo on her right pant leg. From the driver's seat emerged a young man with silver hair, a wallet chain on her right leg, and his belt buckle fashioned into the 'KGI scion' insignia.

Whispering to Jun, Lilith immediately expressed, "He brought that girl again."

Jun whispered back, "Calm down; you know they're relatives."

Lilith, skeptical of the whole thing, said, "Yet she won't tell us how. Yeah right; I don't trust her as far as I can throw him."

Jun let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Why do I even bother?"

Running ahead, the young woman, named Vanessa or Van as she liked, yelled out, "What's up, cool kids?"

Upon reaching the stoop, Van, as she's apt to do, physically acknowledge as those present, fist-bumping the guys and giving high-fives to the girl. Haku immediately jumped off and ran right for 'Vincent'.

"My man, Yushin-san…" Haku exulted as he half-hugged the silver haired youth.

Vincent smiled as he returned the gesture, "Haku-san, my best bud!"

Haku continued as they walked back, "Now, what took you so long? Was traffic really that bad?"

Vincent explained, "No, but you see I had to pick up Van-can from the airport."

"Yeah, what's up with that? I thought she and Leo-sama had some expedition to go on."

"I did too, but she said there's no way she was gonna miss this." He then called out as they approached, "Hey, everyone."

"Hey!" they all said unison.

Lilith walked right up to him and said, "Hi, Yushin. You look really handsome today."

"Thank you."

Lilith persisted, "So… I just got this new riding outfit. Do you like?"

Vincent said with a subdued smile, "Yes, it looks very nice on you."

Lilith smiled as she said with exaggerated flattery, "Oh, stop. You'll make me blush."

Vincent added, "Then again, everything looks good on you. Your beauty is unquestioned."

Lilith then got really close to him, saying, "Oh, Yushin. You're so sweet."

Vincent, uncomfortable with the positioning, slipped past her, saying, "Umm, right…"

Yushin quickly rejoined Haku, triggering a sigh of disappointment from the Monegasque heiress. The two then joined their other friends and sat on the steps.

Van, rubbing her hands together in eagerness, said, "So, when is this celebration set to kick off?"

Jun calmly pointed out, "Hold your horses, gang. We don't even know if we have something to celebrate yet."

Lilith confidently countered, "It doesn't matter. Even if they try to block the idea, you just show them who's really in charge. The company's named after you; it's not like they can tell you 'no'."

Haku chuckled a little, "I really don't think they'll appreciate us strong-arming them. They already hate us enough as it is."

Vincent added, "Not to mention, we don't really have the authority to do that. Then, when we finally do get it, they probably won't be happy about our tactics."

Akane retorted encouragingly, "But, your proposal's very good and very smart. You have a lot of strong evidence and good research. It would be very good not just for us and the company but a lot of people. They simply can't stop you because of their personal feelings."

Kyou said with skepticism, "You'd be surprised. Spite can be a very powerful motive."

Van added in her input enthusiastically, "It doesn't hurt to tr. You guys, hit them with your best shot; we know you'll do great. Then, we can party."

The twin and Yushin couldn't help but smile at their friends' support. Finally all three of them got the call. A chorus of guitar riffs suddenly rang out as three ringtones were activated. All three turned off their phone alarms.

"Twins, that's the bell…" Vincent confirmed.

Haku said with some excitement, "Alright; it's show time."

Jun said as they rose, "Well, guys, we'll catch you later. Don't tear up the place."

The remaining four shouted encouragement as they start off…

Lilith adamantly said, "Knock 'em dead, Yushin!"

"Haku-san…" Akane impulsively called out just before they got too far away. After Haku stopped and turned to her, she nervously continued, "Um… Good luck."

The young Kazama froze for a second, but quickly gave a smile and a nod in response. The trio then hopped into Yushin's car and took off…

_**ANGEL We Haven't Heard**_

In a pristine white hallway of a high-tech building, two young men waited, the pair of brothers oddly resembling a photograph and its negative. The younger one wore his black hair in a long ponytail, his white shirt sat free, and his suit jacket rested unbuttoned and free. His relaxed demeanor seeped out even into his body language as he coolly leaned against the wall. The older brother meanwhile was the epitome of proper. He wore his hair slicked back; his shirt and suit were dressed to the nines with cufflinks, a red tie, and a watch. Indicative of his shortening temper, the older stood as he impatiently twirled a switchblade in his hand.

Then, their third member arrived. He was a taller, slightly older man, his sideburns cut curving downward to his clean-shaven chin, his relatively ordinary suit under a distinctive brown bear-skin long coat.

The man, named Susano, quickly said remorsefully, "My apologies, Kamikage-san, Ryunosuke-san."

Ryunosuke, the younger brother, said, "Don't sweat it, Susano. We know that event ran long."

Kamikage, the older brother, said as he put his knife away, "Let's just go. The others are probably waiting."

The three eagerly started off, and Ryunosuke immediately began whistling 'Imperial March' from Star Wars…

Becoming annoyed after a while, Susano voiced, "Why do you always whistle that song?"

Ryunosuke calmly and quickly replied, "It's too appropriate. This place already looks like a space ship, and we look like the empire. I mean seriously…"

"Settle down you two," Kamikage said, "We're too close now."

Eventually, the trio came to a meeting room, a large white conference room with a medium-sized table, multiple chairs around it and a small angel statue in the center of the table. However, there was someone was already there. With his back to the door sat a pale young man in a military battle suit, the SPETSNAZ symbol on each shoulder, cleaning an unassembled handgun. Ryunosuke immediately ran up to the Russian.

"Drags, how is everything?"

Dragunov remained silent, taking time to only glance at Ryunosuke for but a moment…

Ryunosuke persisted, "You sure got here early. Bet you had to sprint to get over here in time."

Dragunov simply reassembled his gun, and stayed mute…

Determined to get him to speak, Ryunosuke placed an arm around him and continued, "So, how's life treating you? I know a ton of interesting things go on with you all the time."

Finally, Dragunov responded … but not in the way that Ryunosuke had hoped. The Russian deftly slid a clip into the gun and aimed right under Ryunosuke's chin! It was a definite 'get away from me'…

Backing off and taking the hint, Ryunosuke conceded, "I get it. Not a good time to talk."

Dragunov gave a succinct nod of confirmation, and put his gun into his holster as Ryunosuke let him be. Suddenly, a young woman entered, a Spanish woman wearing a green matador's outfit with her short wavy hair styled closed to her head and a single curl on her forehead. She naturally sat at the table, and Ryunosuke immediately took the seat across from her…

Ryunosuke said in an intrigued tone, "Esmeralda, it's really nice to see you. You're looking lovely as always."

Esmeralda coldly replied, "Gracias…"

Ryunosuke went on, "You now, if you're still having trouble finding anything, I'd be more than happy to show you around the city sometime."

"Uh, no…" Esmeralda answered before saying in Spanish, "Crazy fool!"

Ryunosuke surprisingly said in Spanish, "Just crazy about you, Senorita."

The Spanish torera simply scoffed with an exaggerated cringe. Kamikage meanwhile exited the room looking for the other members … when he got an unexpected visitor. Sensing someone behind, he took out his knife, but was greeted by two hands on his shoulders … a woman's hands. He then felt her get closer until her lips were inches from his ear.

"Finally … we're alone."

The older Nodachi brother spun around without a fight and saw her completely. It was a young Asian woman his age with her red hair is a long braid, and wore a red body suit with a pair of metal arm and shin guard, a pair of tanto knives at her sides. Lifting her 'Kitsune' mask off her face, she tilted to the side, revealing one of her green eyes.

Putting his knife away, Kamikage said with slight annoyance, "Mitsuko. You shouldn't sneak up on me; you know I hate surprises.

Mitsuko replied in a tempting voice, "Aw. I'm so sorry, my 'divine shadow'. Is there _anything_ I can do to make it up to you?"

"I don't think so, not now at least."

The kunoichi persisted, "So how about later?"

Before he could even answer, a second female appeared whose presence caused Mitsuko to immediately put her mask back on. It was another Asian woman who looked much younger despite being in their age range. She had short and shaggy black hair, and wore a high-tech black body suit with kunai along both legs and a ninjato on her back including a half-mask covering the lower part of her face. But the most distinctive trait was the X-shaped scar on her left cheek.

Mitsuko, irked by the untimely appearance, expressed, "Raven. I see your timing is as awful as always."

Raven replied plainly, "Odd. According to my time, I'm right on time."

Kamikage focused on his goal and said, "Raven's right. There's no time to waste, so let's get inside."

Mitsuko shot Raven an irritated look which the second kunoichi simply ignored, and the three went into the room… All sat down, and most noticed the new face, Esmeralda.

Kamikage began and addressed them all, "Welcome back, everyone. I'm sure most of you are wondering about the newest face among us. So, allow me to introduce to our newest member…" He gave her name as he gestured toward her, "… Esmeralda Raquel Rojo."

"Rojo…?" Raven wondered aloud, "Your father wouldn't happen to be Miguel Caballero Rojo, would it?"

Kamikage complimented, "Very receptive of you, Raven."

Mitsuko shuffled uncomfortably in her chair slightly at the show of recognition...

"Tell me…" Esmeralda then asked, "Are the rumors true … about another tournament?"

Ryunosuke eagerly offered, "You betcha! Well … so to speak. We still have to pass the idea during a confirmation meeting."

Kamikage added, "Which is not long from now. Ryunosuke, why don't you start setting us up?"

The younger Nodachi instantly got up, saying, "You got it, big boss!"

As Ryunosuke took off into another room, Esmeralda said under her breath "Lap dog…."

A split second later, a knife flew through the air and spiked into the table millimeters from Esmeralda's wrist, thrown expertly by Kamikage Nodachi!

The older Nodachi threatened the new recruit, "Watch what you say about my brother. Got it? I won't warn you again."

Stunned by the accuracy and quickness, Esmeralda sat in silence at how close it came to slicing her arm open. Susano grabbed knife up and handed it back to Kamikage.

Changing the subject, Mitsuko said, "So, Miguel Rojo is your old man? In that case, it's no wonder why you're here."

"Yes, my motivation is the same as yours. Jin Kazama destroyed my father. So now his children have to pay … the same way I paid. What about you all?"

Susano offered, "Jin Kazama killed my master, but I also want to teach Lee Chaolan's son a lesson on the way for disparaging my master's name."

Dragunov simply nodded in the affirmative…

Mitsuko added, "I'm here because I was made an offer I couldn't refuse, but my dedication to this cause is unquestioned."

Raven gave cryptically, "I'm sorry, but … I prefer to keep my motives to myself."

Mitsuko jeered, "Yes, we're not good enough to be let in on your secrets, no matter how sketchy."

Raven said bluntly in response, "I assure you, they're better than your schoolgirl causes."

Mitsuko almost jumped over the table, but Kamikage quickly switched things around, "Stop it, you two. As for our plans…"

Mitsuko quickly said, "We take some of their friends, and lure them here."

"If one of them gets too active or becomes an issue…" Raven added, "Feel free to silence them."

"Sir…" Susano began, "Does the tournament change our strategy?"

Kamikage said coldly, "No. The tournament only offers opportunity and more leeway with execution. Since a certain amount of violence is expected there, any 'unfortunate accidents' will be overlooked at a higher percentage. Other than that, it changes nothing… There may be witnesses, but that is where Mr. Dragunov's expertise comes in: to ensure safe capture and escape."

"And what if we fail?" Esmeralda asked.

Kamikage ominously replied, "Failure is not an option…"

"So, if we succeed?" Esmeralda continued,

Susano answered, "We scatter, never to speak of this."

Raven brought up, "And what happens to Ryunosuke?"

Kamikage answered succinctly, "He stays where he belongs: right here. He won't tell them anything because he doesn't know anything. That's why he's in the other room…" The older Nodachi rose to his feet as he finished his sentence, "… where I should be."

Susano then asked, "What if the tournament is rejected?"

Kamikage explained as he walked for the door, "We will proceed as planned with increased caution. But, in the meantime, I'll do what I can to bring it about. It would afford us vastly more chances and give us a lot more room for error."

"You still didn't answer one question." Esmeralda pointed out, "What's your motivation? Why are you doing this?"

Suddenly, Kamikage stopped and his calm seemed to slowly melt away. He hunched his shoulders and started to tremble. He dove a hand into his hair, rustling his once smooth hair, and slowly let out a high-pitched, creepy chuckle…

Not turning around, the older Nodachi replied, his voice sizzling with restrained madness, "Two lives for two lives… Bloodshed for bloodshed… Not all lambs are innocent… Pain and suffering … calls their names!"

As slowly as his manner dropped, he pulled himself together just as fast, as if realizing how he sounded. Kamikage quickly stood upright, fixed his hair, and coughed as if to clear to his throat. With that exclamation point, the older Kamikage walked into the next room for the conference.

End Chapter

**Next Time: **_"Well, now that we know we all hate each other … we should get back to the proposal."_

_**A/N:**_** And there you have it. It took me long enough, I know. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back for the next chapter. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	2. Points of Meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello there. I'm glad you came by and thank you for reading. Just for reference, the title is pronounced 'V-3 for Vendetta'. Well, last time was the introduction to the main characters, and now we will 'meet' everyone else. But, before that, we have the first fight, one that can't be won with fists. Without further ado, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Points of Meeting

_**Struggle for Respect**_

It was an otherwise regular day at Kazama G Incorporated Headquarters. The employees on building's middle level, the floor of conference rooms, were going about their work at scattered desks, their business suits contrasting the warm colors of the painted walls. Suddenly, there was a break from all the mostly-silent calm.

The chime for the elevator rang out, the doors slowly slid apart, and the time seemed to slow. Jun, Haku, and Yushin 'Vincent' walked through, dressed in business attire, Jun looking particularly imposing having not removed her long coat beforehand. The employees couldn't help but stare as the trio walked through. Some watched in awe and others looked on in intimidation at what was basically royalty for them. Meanwhile, all the interns rush in to see them, and looked on in only admiration and affection.

The three turned a corner into the hallway, and found someone waiting for them. It was a much older man with silver hair, only a hint of a moustache and beard visible, still spry and youthful despite being in his late sixties. Seemingly immune to time's influence, the man was still quite good-looking.

Haku happily exclaimed upon seeing him, "Ojisan!"

Jun also added in happiness, "I didn't know you were going to be here, Lee-sama!"

Lee replied with a smile, "I wasn't goin to miss your first tournament meeting. Now, you have all your figures?"

"Down to the last digit," Haku quickly offered.

"Excellent. And your research?"

Jun answered with a nod, "Our logic is undeniable."

"Excellent. I'll leave you to it, but first… I'd like to speak with Yushin-kun for a moment, if you don't mind."

Vincent answered with a confused, "Alright…"

The father and son stepped to the side as the twins gave them some space…

"So, what's up, Dad?" Vincent asked, ready to listen.

Lee said quietly, "Now, I want you to be careful in there, It's not called a shark tank for no reason."

"Don't worry, Dad; I will."

"That's good, but don't be afraid to stand your ground. These guys like to go low sometimes to settle you. If you think they're going too far, you let them have it."

Vincent smiled as he replied, "You know I will."

Lee smiled as well, "That's right; I do. You're going to do great."

"How can I not…" Vincent said confidently as he patted Lee's shoulder, "I only learned from the best."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I know you're going to be the best very soon…" Lee placed his hands on his son's shoulders, looked on him in the eyes and spoke earnestly, "But, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I couldn't ask for a better student or successor, and I'm proud to call you my son."

Vincent paused momentarily but eventually said with a proud smile, "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome." Lee said before stretching his arms out without warning, "Now, come here…"

Mortified, Vincent said quietly, "Dad? Not here…"

Still not putting his arms down, Lee continued, "What? No one's looking, and, even if they do, no one's going to say a word."

Yushin let out a soft groan as he knew there was no way out of this. He briefly hugged his father, but Lee wasn't going to just take that. He hurriedly pulled him, and wrapped him in a full embrace. Trapped, Yushin slightly sighed and returned the embrace…

Not letting go, Lee expressed, "I love you, son. Show them what you can do."

Vincent, still a little embarrassed but not fighting it, said, "I love you too, Dad. But, we have to go now or we'll be late."

Lee conceded as he finally released his son, "Of course. Go on then; go to your meeting."

"I'll tell you all about it when I get home. See ya later, Dad."

Yushin rejoined Jun and Haku, and the trio started off again. As Lee watched them, he couldn't but feel himself getting choked up…

With pride and joy overflowing, Lee said to himself as his eyes started to water, "That's my boy…"

Before long, the three came to an insanely long hallway with a pair of large double doors at the end. Behind those doors … was the stuff of dreams and nightmares. This was where goals and hopes could be ripped apart and eaten or given shape and realized. This was the war room, where issues and major projects of the company were debated over and decided.

"There it is." Haku said, "Time to get some of that respect. But not matter what we'll always…"

Jun interjected, finishing the sentence, "Follow three rules: Keep yourself alive…"

Vincent added, "Keep your flag flying…"

Haku emphatically finished the credo, "Be just or be dead!"

The three finally went inside to find no one there inside. It was a large conference room with multiple identical swivel chairs. In the middle sat a dark wood table and the drapes had been drawn over the office windows. Most telling was the nasal bombardment of lemon scented furniture polish and flower scented rug cleaner. It was oddly serene for a rather gruesome room.

Getting to business, the three set up. They put a flash drive into the spherical node on the table, typed in and booted up the visual projection. Instantly, the holographic screen appeared in the air, and they pulled up all their research and data… Not long after, the high-ranking executives came in: 7 people, 5 men and 2 women, of all nationalities, all well dressed and all around middle-age. Despite the importance and gravity of this particular meeting, they execs simply sauntered in nonchalantly, and sat on the either side of the table.

The dark-haired American executive began, "Ladies and Gentleman… Hold on. Where are our two native executives?"

On cue, the node buzzes and whirled, signaling an incoming transmission. A single beam shot to the back of the table, and brought up a holo-screen of the final two: Ryunosuke and Kamikage Nodachi… Ryunosuke sat in the foreground looking in the screen. Kamikage meanwhile stood in the background with his back turned, staring into the flames of the fireplace…

Ryunosuke cordially offered, "Our apologies; my brother and I are needed at a separate venture here, we weren't going to miss this. It's nice to see you all especially Ms. Isha and Ms. Manzetti…"

He looked at both female executives, and both women gave small smiles at his acknowledgment.

Ryunosuke continued, "You're coming in loud and clear. We're ready and listening. Take it away."

The American exec continued indifferently, "Alright. This is the confirmation meeting for 'Rave War 8'. We'll briefly review all previous proposal points. You have the floor, little children."

Jun tightened her fist at the backhanded comment, but pushed it aside as she brought a ton of graphs and figures on the large projection screen…

Jun cleared her throat and began, "Well, as we said in our original proposal, The King of Iron Fist Tournament has always proved a profitable and beneficial practice for this company. Every time without fail, the interest and response generated by the competition has resulted marked gains in all divisions across the board. The margin has even increased with each passing event, starting 50% gains to 57% to 65% and so on."

Haku picked right up, "In fact, the last tournament remains the most watched and most profitable sporting event of the past decade. Even though the company had recently expanded, the event produced tremendous increases in all phases, as much as 200%. However, according to research and various analysts, this following one has the potential to be even greater…"

Even though they were in mid-presentation, the three youngest one in the room could tell something was wrong. While the women were mostly paying attention, the male executives were essentially ignoring them. They were looking around, looking around, and generally showed disinterest. One of them kept looking through his phone and even texted a little! In fact, the only men who weren't disrespecting them were the Nodachis… Nevertheless, they continued despite the lack of courtesy. Yushin pulled up multiple websites on the holo-screen.

Vincent picked up right where Haku left off, "This is most exemplary evidence we have. On the right, you'll see a news report released weeks before our initial proposal, filled with rumors about an eight tournament. Despite this being a month old, it's still the most read and most searched current article up to this day. On the left is a fake website that went up two days later, and was immediately flooded with comments and views. Even with the last tournament taking place almost two decades ago, both the article and the fabricated website produced 300 million views from six continents and over 50 countries… "

That when one of the executives showed Yushin in particular great disrespect. The blond Englishman took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth…

Catching immediately, Vincent reacted, "Uh… What are you doing?"

The Englishman replied as he took out a lighter, "It's been a while. I need a smoke."

Trying to be polite, Vincent said, "Well, if you don't mind, I sort of have an issue with cigarettes."

The Englishman plainly said, "I know…"

Coldly, the English executive stared Yushin right in the eyes as he struck the lighter and lit the cigarette. The young Chaolan only resolutely nodded to himself as he slowly walked over to the man. In one swift motion, he snatched the mentholated cigarette right out of the man's mouth, and proceeded to put it out on the table with a loud HISS! But he didn't stop there. Seeing five more in the man's shirt pocket, Yushin grabbed them up, and dropped them in the executive's water!

Reacting, Ryunosuke let out a loud whistle and said, "Someone means business."

"Now, was that really necessary?" The English executive asked with smug calmness.

Vincent replied intensely, "Doesn't matter. You're not supposed to smoke in here anyway."

As Yushin went back with the others, Haku laid it all out, "Listen, we hear all the things you say about us behind our backs, so we know you don't like us. We accept that. So, let's just clear the air, and you tell us where we stand."

The American exec stated brutally, "Very well… There's very little chance we'll actually pass this idea of yours."

Jun rebutted, "Okay, I know you weren't listening, so I'll ask outright: we just gave you every reason to run with this. How can you ignore facts? Or better yet, how can you ignore 300 million people in 50 countries and counting?"

The English executive said bluntly, "We're not denying that it's a good idea… but, as you alluded to, it's you three we have a problem with. You see, it's our strong belief that you will fail should this event pass."

"Really…?" Vincent said, "And why is that?"

Indignantly, the American executive retorted, "Well, look at you for starters. Take the boy-wonder here. Kid, you are scatterbrained at best. You can't run a company when you're all over the place as much as you are. Not only that, but you're gullible too. In life, you're called naïve, but, in business, you're called stupid."

Haku replied to the poison barb with aplomb, "You may call it gullible, but I call it being open-minded. As for being scatterbrained, I admit I can be … animated, but it's only because of drive and enthusiasm…"

The executive hailing from India spoke for the first time, saying coldly, "Say what you will, but it changes nothing. The two of you show no semblance to the greatness of your father…"

Immediately, Jun felt herself beginning to react, something that usually happened when she was extremely angry. She felt an intense heat erupt in her chest as if her heart had burst into flames. It only got worse as heat and pressure surround her red left eye. Even scarier was the fact that she felt her power growing as her anger did.

Holding the now burning side of her face, Jun said, decidedly upset, "Be careful … what you say next."

In defiance, the Indian executive continued, "The facts remain. Even if I do upset you, you won't do anything about it, little girl."

Jun, now covering her deeply throbbing eye, challenged, "You wanna bet?"

The Indian executive again ignored her warning and continued, "It would be a safe one. You're always staring off into nothing with your arms folded. It's rare you pay attention. You're aloof and lackadaisical. I doubt you have any zeal or passion at all…"

That was it; she couldn't take it anymore. The pain on her eye and anger in her heart was too much to bear, and there was really only one way she knew to alleviate herself… She let herself explode! Jun forcefully punched the table with so much strength that she drove her fist through it, lightning bolts trickling up her arm. The impact rocked the table, causing the executives to back up a little. Slowly, Jun lifted her head and shot them a death stare, her red eye practically glowing. At that moment, they definitely saw something she shared with her father, making them all flinch a little.

Jun said with malice, "Is that enough passion for me?"

As Haku quickly tended to calm her sister, Vincent said, "So far, gentleman, I'm hearing a lot of opinions here, but no real fact."

The Spanish executive coldly gave his two cents, "If you want facts, then we don't have to look any further than you yourself."

Vincent quickly retorted, "Hold on a second. I've been an executive for my father's robotic company for two years."

The Spanish executive hatefully shot back, "Your pedigree isn't questioned. But we have enough reasonable doubt to wonder … how much of your success is your doing or your father's doing."

Vincent spoke earnestly, "My father is a great man… but he taught me to fight for myself. I've sacrificed and bled so I could earn everything I have."

The Spanish continued to cruelly attack, "Your struggles will be for nothing if your intellect and decision-making continue to be so inconsistent. Take, for instance, the result of your side project, that 'Iron Giant' of yours."

Vincent adamantly said in his own defense, "The Jack hybrid is a huge success. His design, his AI, his inner trappings… I'd put him against any machine."

The Spanish exec retorted, "Of course. That's why it's sitting in a basement collecting dust."

Vincent shot back, "Any further testing would prove too dangerous. That is unless s you want to volunteer to test its combat capabilities."

The young trio finally took their seats as the room went silent. Now, everything was out. The animosity and contention between the male execs and the scions was palpable, suffocating even, and evident. The silence was a standoff of sorts with both sides seeing who would flinch first. The female executives were caught it in the middle, unsure of who to side with. Meanwhile, the Nodachis were standing out of it, Ryunosuke simply staying out of it and Kamikage hadn't move since the start.

Ryunosuke finally broke the silence, "Well, now that we know we all hate each other… We should get back to the proposal."

The American exec said, "Yes, let's get this over with. All those against…?"

The American, English, Indian, and Spanish executives all raise their hands…

"All those for…?"

Kamikage answered with surprising quickness, "I'm for it."

Ryunosuke added right after, "I'm in as well."

The Italian executive and African executive, the two female execs, tentatively raised their hand in agreement…

Noticing a discrepancy, the American exec pointed out, "Well, we have a tie… Monsieur Cartier, you've been silent this whole time. You have the tie breaker."

The brown-haired French executive paused a little before saying, "… I vote for the idea."

The whole group reacted in surprise to the ruling. Their heads shot in his direction, along with many puzzled looks…

The English exec was flabbergasted at it, saying, "Cartier… What are you…?"

The French executive interrupted and stared at the young trio as he explained, "Don't misunderstand me. I'm not doing for goodwill. In fact, I share the same views as my fellow executives. But, when you three fail like I'm sure you will, then we can contest the edict in your father's will that turns ownership over to you when you turn 21. The company may stunt a little, but … It will be well worth it to be rid of you entitled brats…"

Their victory tainted, Jun, Haku, and Yushin were speechless, incredulous the other executive would go to such lengths

Ryunosuke again played the peacemaker, "Well, that settles things. Since we're done, my brother and I really need to get going. Until next time…"

The projection ended, and the Nodachis disappeared. The trio rose and slowly headed for the door…

The American executive smugly asked, "I trust you three will get to work as soon as possible."

Jun answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "The roster has already been made, and invitations go out first thing in the morning."

With that, the three exited and started back down the hall in silence. Mostly, they were reflecting on what had just happened. They were still a little steamed over the attacks on them. They were still in disbelief over the decision come about. Haku and Yushin were still a little worried about Jun. Jun, on the other hand, was actually little embarrassed over her outburst. The three started looking at each other, and eventually smiled at one another. It was a bittersweet victory, but a victory nonetheless. Breaking the quiet, Yushin got a call.

Answering, Vincent spoke into the phone, "Hi, Van-chan… How did it go? Well … tell the others to … start the party; we won!"

_**Roster **_

Jun and Yushin sat inside the Kazama home, waiting patiently for the outcome of something they started only a week ago. Just then, Haku came running into the room, a large manila envelope in hand.

"It's here!" Haku said excitedly as he plopped down on the couch, "All the registered participants… let's have a look."

Haku took out the official list of fighters who responded to the invitations, and the trio slowly looked over each name of the list:

_Haku Kazama_

_Jun Kazama_

_Yushin 'Vincent' Chaolan_

_Lilith Rochefort_

_Akane Hirano_

_Vanessa 'Van' Kliesen_

_Kyou Doo San_

_Kamikage Nodachi_

_Ryunosuke Nodachi_

_Susano Jashin_

_Esmeralda Rojo_

_Mosin Dragunov _

_Raven _

_Mitsuko _

_Nina B. Williams_

_Anna B. Williams_

_Alisa Bosconovitch_

_Rebekah Wrath_

_Sven Alexandersson_

Relatives: Lars (uncle)

Bio: A fierce and loyal friend, Sven strives to help his cousins and help see them through their first tournament.

_Xenia_

Relatives: Zafina (aunt)

Bio: Already in-tune with her spiritual powers, Xenia is feeling a sinister aura around the tournament, specifically surrounding the Kazama twins' fate.

_Jasmine Chang_

Relatives: Julia Chang (adopted mother)

Bio: One day, Jasmine returned to find her mother savagely beaten, about to be killed, but the young Chang was able to fight away the mysterious attacker. Now, she looks to save her mother by defeating the 'Killer Kitsune'.

_King III_

Relatives: King II (mentor)

Bio: The third King enters his first tournament to continue the King name and support is many orphanages, but he is under attack by the mystifying Armor King and the mighty Tetsuo.

_David Marduk_

Relatives: Craig Marduk (adopted father)

Bio: A life-long friend of the third King, David quickly teams up with his friend to even the odds against their enemies.

_Tetsuo_

Relatives: Ganryu (sensei)

Bio: Tetsuo, a talented young sumo, has gone the way of his master: falling for the youngest Chang, Jasmine, and proving unsuccessful in wooing her. However, his frustration has a center, Jasmine's close personal friend, King III.

_Armor King III_

Relatives: Armor King II (teacher)

Bio: This Armor King maybe even more shadowy that the previous one. However, this one seems has a target on the third King as he's teamed with Tetsuo in order to take the Luchador down.

_Yoshimitsu_

Relatives: Yoshimitsu I (sensei)

Bio: The current Manji leader was randomly attacked by a seeming former Manji ninja and nearly killed. Dishonored and fearful for his clan, he now seeks a return match with the 'Killer Kitsune'

_Peter Chimera_

Relatives: Paul Phoenix (sensei), Forest Law (teammate), Lance Wolfe (teammate)

Bio: Part of the dubbed 'Tri-fighting Monarchy'. Along with Lance and Forest, the three have collectively won every fighting competition in the past 7 years. Now, they seek to win the biggest fighting competition in the world.

_Lance Wolfe_

Relatives: Steve Fox (teacher), Forest Law (teammate), Peter Chimera (teammate)

Bio: Part of the dubbed 'Tri-fighting Monarchy'. Along with Peter and Forest, the three have collectively won every fighting competition in the past 7 years. Now, they finally get a crack at the ultimate tournament.

_Forrest Law_

Relatives: Marshall Law (father), Lance Wolfe (teammate), Peter Chimera

Bio: Part of the dubbed 'Tri-fighting Monarchy'. Along with Lance and Forest, the three have collectively won every fighting competition in the past 7 years. Finally, they have a chance to claim victory in the fighting epitome of the world.

_Shawn _

Relatives: Bob (role model)

Bio: Idolizing Bob's innovation, she wanted to learn the style. Deemed too small to learn the style, she learned it through watching, and has entered numerous competitions, only to be turned away by one of the Tri-fighting monarchy. More than anything, she wants to prove that, despite her size, she can win.

_James Gordo_

Relatives: Eddy Gordo (uncle)

Bio: He told his uncle he's entering to honor the Gordo name, but he really wants to find a cool fighting girlfriend.

_Bryce Irvin_

Relatives: Bruce Irvin (uncle)

Bio: With Bruce's retirement, the inner city he patrolled suffered immensely, descending into crime. Now, Bryce is finally ready to step into his uncle's shoes and save the city, the tournament being his final test.

_Tseng Jang _

Relatives: Feng Wei (sensei)

Bio: Feng believed that his student should pass the same final test he did, and so Tseng was forced to fight and kill his master in a grueling week-long battle. Aimless and unstable, Tseng is led to fight, attacking various dojos before coming to the tournament.

_Lin Wulong_

Relatives: Lei Wulong (father)

Bio: A member of the Hong Kong Super Police, Lin is taking on her hardest mission to date: tracking down dojo-buster Tseng Jang, who has attacked and injured several of her friends.

_Yuan Xijian_

Relative: Wang Jinrei (role model)

Bio: A monk from Tibet, he was learned to use Wang's style through observation. Hoping to be of some help, he sets out to apprehend to criminal Tseng Jang, who is causing a stir with under-provoked violence.

_Kuma_

Relative: Kuma II (father)

Bio: When he was young, he witnessed his father murdered by a strong teenager. That person is now wearing his father's fur as a coat. Enraged by this disrespect, he sets out to maul and eat this killer, Susano Jashin.

_Roger III_

Relative: Roger Jr. (father)

Bio: His father terminally ill, Roger the third sets out to find Doctor Bosconovitch in order to acquire a cure for his father.

_Jack-8_

Relative: Jack-6 (former model), Combot (former model)

Bio: In a stroke of genius by Yushin Chaolan, Jack-8 is a hybrid of the Jack models and the Combot concept. Finally, with the tournament as the perfect testing ground, Jack-8 is finally brought on-line.

_**A/N**_**: And there you have it. I hope you liked it and my character line-up. We're going to be taking a brief detour in the next chapter to the side-road of this story. I think it's a good plot. So, thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back for more. Please R&R and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	3. Daughters Chasing Wrath

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, fellow readers and writers. Thank you for stopping by and thank you for reading. Well, with the tournament near, I'm going to take us on to the major subplot of the story. Please note that this chapter has some profound nastiness in it, so reader's discretion is advised. Anyway, I think it's a compelling tale to tell, and I hope you like it. And here … we … go: **

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Daughters who chase Wrath

"Why are we here?"

"Because…" Rebekah Wrath muttered to herself, "I'm thirsty…"

Somewhere in a metropolis, the bright lights and multicolored sign of a large building pierced the darkness of night. It was an athletic complex, a mega gym, but on this night, it had attracted the attention of a dangerous woman, the one dubbed in media as the 'madness marionette'. Her ash blonde hair was tousled as usual; her figure was obscured under her black bomber jacket and black army pants; her hands clad in fingerless gloves ran through her hair. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the face of the building from across the street, her porcelain doll-like beauty hidden and marked by insanity…

A voice barked at her from inside, "You're wasting time! We should be trying to get stronger! We can't stop just to fulfill your desires! We must…"

All Rebekah could do was cringe at the tirade, for this voice … was only in her mind, echoing through her thoughts. Even worse, it was the voice of her murderer, the late Bryan Fury, placed there by the mad scientist, Dr. Abel. It was just another way she was haunted by the memory of how she became the latest Frankenstein-like cyborg; she hated hearing him all day as she controlled everything else, ignoring him only staved him off. She even was almost drawn to suicide by the old cyborg's disembodied ranting.

Finally, a young man with a much toned build exited the complex. This was what she was waiting for. Her vision took on a reddish hue and digitized text scrolled along the periphery as she focused on him, the vision granted by her cyborg circuitry. She saw all the measurables of his physique, and his heart rate was obviously elevated. Through his sweat, she saw that his testosterone levels were up and that he was a non-drinker. Through the blood coming from a paper cut on his hand, she could tell he was a non-smoker, and he was free of disease. He was ideal, so much so that Rebekah's mouth started to water.

"Now, he's tasty…" She said to herself, the desire evident in her voice.

She quickly made her way across the street. Meanwhile, the man was simply waiting, standing right outside the building and occasionally checking his watch.

"Hi there…"

"Hi…" the man said as he turned to see her, "Whoa…"

Her hair now straightened and flattened, her jacket tied around her waist, Rebekah approached him, saying, "You … come here often?"

The man looked her over, stunned by her looks, only managed, "Uh… Yeah, every other day… I've, uh … never seen you here before though."

Rebekah replied in an alluring tone, "Usually I don't come here on this day, but something just told me to…" She continued as she began tenderly touching his arm, "Maybe it was for you."

The man said as a grin began to emerge, "I think it might be. Or maybe I was supposed to meet you here. I mean, you don't look like you need to work out at all."

Her seductive voice persisting, Rebekah continued as she began to run her hand up his arm to his shoulder, "I do what I can, but … I bet I'm nowhere near as strong or good as you."

Barely able to contain himself, the man said, "You, uh, got any plans soon? Maybe you and I could do something later."

Her hand continued upward, now running from his shoulder into his hair, and she persisted as she gave him a tempting smile, "I have a better idea: How about you and I do something right now?"

Unable to believe his luck, the man said in disbelief, "Right now? Well, I kind of have someone picking me up…"

Rebekah pulled him in close, her lips right in front of his, and whispered to him sensuously, "Oh, they can wait while you come with me. I promise I won't keep you long and I'll make every second worth your while."

The man quickly said, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Not far away, they found a secluded spot: nearby alley where the pristine cobblestones from the street went through all the way to the next street over, more of a walkway than a back alley. Nevertheless, it was quiet and dim. The two barely got in before they started tearing at each other, kissing wildly and frantically, hands all over the place. Eventually, he pressed her against a wall and started kissing her neck…

Bryan's voice rang out again, sounding very irritated, "What … are you doing? Get this Jackass off of us! Stop fooling around! We have to keep moving! We have to…"

Rebekah blissfully muttered back, "Just shut up and let me enjoy this…"

The man hummed as he still had his lips on her neck, "Hmm?"

Rebekah replied softly, "Don't worry. You'll see in a moment…"

Slowly, she guided his head up … and followed with an explosion of force, going from zero to full power instantly. Rebekah, careful not to go all the way in, drove her fingers into his face and crushed his eyes! With a sick and bloodcurdling splatter, his eyes burst inside his skull like grapes. The young man turned victim was in such shock and surprise from the sudden strike that he didn't make a sound at first; all he could do was fall to the ground, writhing and squirming in pain as he held his face. Knowing what was coming next, Rebekah sat on his abdomen and covered his mouth as he began screaming. His cries of torment and horror were muffled in her gloved hand, and his body still squirmed and seized under her.

Finally, Rebekah's focus trailed onto the red substance on her right middle and ring fingers. Eagerly and without delay … she put the same fingers in her mouth and tasted. The deep red, viscous metallic-tasting liquid would usually be nauseating for anyone else, but to her, it tasted like the richest chocolate syrup. She audibly swooned as she drank it down. Rebekah didn't even hear Bryan or the young man's screams any more. Now, she was ready for more.

The madness marionette took the next step, producing a stiletto knife from her jacket. Deftly, she made a cut on the side of his neck and instantly put her mouth over it to catch every drop of blood that flowed forth. The young man turned victim was in dire straits, blinded, disoriented, and terrified. He desperately pawed at her but she felt nothing, too indulged in her drink. Then, as she felt him starting to weaken, she knew what to do next. Again with skill and speed, she put the knife away, pulled out a lighter, and burned the wound shut, cauterizing it to keep him alive.

A half hour later, Rebekah left her victim with her thirst sated. Her once-white tank top was now solid red. Her hair was now deep pink. Her face was thoroughly covered in a crimson mask. A crazed smile crept on to her lips as she ran her hands along her body…

Just outside the city, a stunning blond woman with crystal blue eyes sat on her motorcycle, her black riding suit hugging close to her body. Suddenly, a police scanner built into her radio buzzed to life, and the message over it told of a brutal murder inside the city. A thousand miles away, another woman, a beautiful brunette with short light brown hair, sat in her home, her figure accented in a red dress. An alert activated on her phone, the words 'NEW BREAKTHROUGH' scrolling across the screen. The blonde woman revved her bike to life and sped off. The brunette woman jumped up and headed for her laptop. Both, meanwhile, were having the same painful remembrance…

_Two minutes… If only they'd gotten home two minutes earlier…._

"_Dad, we're home!" the brunette excitedly said as they opened the front door_

_ That's when they found the chilling sight. The home was ransacked, evidence of a struggle all over. The lights were out. The furniture was overturned and tossed all around. Broken glass lay strewn all over the floor. Suddenly, they heard scuffling coming from the second level followed by the sound of glass breaking. Without delay, they drew their guns and ran up the stairs. _

_ No more noise could be heard as they continued down the hall… Blood drops on the floor led into blood smears on the walls… The two picked up the pace. Finally, they came to the room at the end where a man was lying motionless on the floor. A uniform red stripe lined the wall. The window on the back wall was impacted, sunken and cracked into the shape of a spider web, with a large red stain on the wall. A woman in an oversized jacket knelt over him…_

_The two took aim at the intruder and commanded in unison, "Freeze!"_

_ The young woman slowly turned and rose as she faced them. She was covered in crimson from her mouth to her chest, and her crazed blue eyes were clearly visible even in darkness. With her aside, they saw her victim fully … Dr. Bosconovitch, the man who cloned them and raised them as his own, the one they considered their father. Multiple stab wounds in his back colored him red. A large pool that sat under his head looked as if the woman scooped some of it up in her hands. _

_ The sisters immediately unloaded on her, but the murderess just stood and took it … unaffected! Her body didn't even recoil from the hot lead being rocketing into it. The pair could only stand in shock at the non-damage as their clips emptied. The murderess simply brushed the bullets off her body when she finally reacted. Her mouth twisted into a grin… She held her head, and her shoulders started to bob up and down as she let out a long high-pitched demented snicker. The murderess suddenly turned very quickly, and bolted for the window, crashing through it into the night. _

_ The blond sister ran up, looked through the window, and started for the door. Meanwhile, the brunette sister fell to her knees, checking her father's pulse._

_The blond sister said in a rush, "We better hurry!"_

_The brunette sister said devastated, "I can't. I can't go."_

_The blond sister said in disbelief and in a hurry, "What are you talking about? Come on, before she gets away!"_

_The brunette sister adamantly said, her devastation evident, "I won't… I can't leave him."_

_ The blond sister reluctantly went on alone as the brunette sister cradled her father in shock and grief. She rode all the way to the nearby river where the trail cut off. They both only found out the later who the murderess was: dubbed 'The Madness Marionette' Rebekah Wrath… _

The blond sister stood on the roof of a nearby building, observing the scene through the high-tech binoculars. Without warning, her phone vibrated, signaling a phone call, and she answered it without even checking who was on the other side.

"What is it, Anna?" she asked.

"You know what, Nina." Anna replied just as Alisa entered the room, "I know you're there… Is it her?"

Looking back at the scene, Nina relayed, "Yeah, it's her alright. The guy's eyes are punched out… All major arteries are slashed open… The body looks drained… It's definitely her work. I'm sending you some photos mow."

As photos of the scene reached her laptop, Anna quickly observed them, and reacting, "Sick… She left a trail through it seems. It looks like she headed west; I'll plot you a course."

Nina quickly said with slight hostility, "Don't bother! I'll find her my own way!"

Anna replied, "Don't act that way, Nina. I'm just trying to help."

"If you really wanted to help, you would be out here with me."

Anna explained, getting defensive, "I'm searching just as much as you are. You know I'm doing the best I can."

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't care about our father as much as I do."

Anna shot back angrily, "Oh yeah? And what makes your way so much better, huh? Just running blind… Lost without a clue all the time… Wandering around for weeks on end…"

Nina coldly replied, "At least, it's better than sitting at home waiting for something to happen."

Alisa electronically tapped into the phone lines pleaded with her younger 'siblings', "My sisters, please stop. Our fighting among ourselves will get us nowhere… Nina-chan, you must come home."

Confused by the request, Nina asked, "What are you talking about Alisa? Why do I need to come back?"

Alisa plainly said with a smile, "Because I know where she will be next."

Anna immediately spun around to see what her older sister was talking about. Alisa held up three envelopes with the 'Kazama G Incorporated' on them…

"No way!" Anna exclaimed, incredulous.

Nina, lost by the whole thing, asked, "What? What does she have? What is it?"

"Invitations… to the King of Iron Fist Tournament!" Anna answered.

Nina said without delay, "I'm on my way!"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There you have it. Just to recap, this Anna and Nina are clones of the originals, developed by Doctor Bosconovitch and raised as his own. Alisa, after she was 'treated' by Lee, became their older sister. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and I hope you come back for more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	4. Surface Tension

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, but I would hire you guys if I did…_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, and thank you stopping by. Well, it's been a little while, hasn't it? Sorry about that; I've been out of town. Anyway, we're getting close to the start of the fighting, so there's a ton of foreshadowing in this chapter. In fact, that's basically what this chapter is. Now, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Surface Tension

The morning was very young when a woman entered her large garden. Her black hair flowing in the wind as the scent of the flowers and fresh produce washed over her. Her brown eyes glistened as the beams of the sun rained down upon her. This particular lady was known as a very cute girl, but now she was a beautiful woman. Xiaoyu Ling-Kazama had truly grown. Midway through, she felt as if she was being watched … but she wasn't alarmed or on alert. She knew this presence. Xiaoyu simply calmed herself and waited, readying herself for what was coming and preparing to react.

Suddenly, there was an attack from her side. She instinctively grabbed her attacker and flipped them with a 'Jade'. The assailant quickly recovered and tried a high kick, but Xiaoyu was ready for this as well. She caught the person's leg and spins them to the ground with 'Crank it up'. Though the altercation took mere seconds, it was over without Xiaoyu getting a very good look at the young man … but she didn't have to see him clearly; his two different-colored eyes and crest of hair were dead giveaways.

Xiaoyu playfully scolded him with a smile, "Haku-kun, what have I told you about sneaking up on people?"

Haku sat up, replying, "I'm sorry, Mom, but you didn't have to flip me so hard."

Xiaoyu brushed it off, "Oh, you'll be fine; you're a strong boy. Besides, if you want to surprise someone, you'll have to sneak a lot better."

Haku simply jumped back up, and put his arm around his mother. The two started walking together…

In the back yard of the Rochefort mansion, Jun, Lilith, and Van were training. Van lightly went through various kata, testing her strength with ankle and wrist weights. Meanwhile, Jun and Lilith were lightly sparring not that far away, softly trading hits. Suddenly, Lilith shifted her focus…

"So…" Lilith asked with neither stopping, "What do you think of her?"

Jun replied n confusion, "Who? Van-chan..?"

Incredulous, Lilith said, "No; the Queen Mother… Of course, Vanessa over there…"

Jun answered as ducked under a strike, "Well, she's pretty fast, but she's a lot stronger than she looks. I think she'll surprise a lot of people and go far in the tourney."

Lilith scoffed as she reversed an attack, "I swear you can be so thick sometimes! I mean, what do you think of her in general."

Taking offense, Jun executed a more forceful 'Inner Strength', knocking her rival back, and said, "Watch it. Not everyone is as strange as you…" The two started once again as Jun answered the question, "As for Van-chan … she's cool. She definitely gets excited easily. I think the only one who has more energy is Haku-kun."

"So, you noticed that too. Well, I think…" Lilith said as she gave a stiffer 'Broken Heart' in retaliation, "She needs to be paired off." She quickly got an idea and voiced, "Ooh, what about that Swedish cousin of yours?"

Jun replied in slight disbelief as she dodged an attack, "Sven? What makes you think they'd go for that?"

Lilith mused as if in a daydream, "My dearest Jun… Do you understand the concept of love? It's so obvious the two of them fancy each other. His jaw clenched ever so slightly and trembles with excitement when he sees her; her knees start shaking very subtly and she goes from pale to red in the face when she sees him… They are just sooo cute together."

Jun explained as repelled a kick, "Now you're the one not understanding. Sure, they connect, but, if haven't noticed, they're both pretty reserved."

Lilith dismissed the notion as she parried a punch, "oh, tish-tosh… If two people want to be together, they should be together."

"Well, just look at who they are." Jun explained with surprising insight, "Sven-kun is a straight-laced military guy; he's afraid he's too uptight and stuffy for a thrill seeker like her. Meanwhile, Van-chan knows she's not debutante or the girliest girl in the group; she's just doesn't think she can physically attract a guy like him. The only one who's unabashed about their feelings is you."

Undeterred, Lilith asked in disbelief, "Oh, right. And how do you know all this?"

Jun plainly explained, "Well, hype machine… Instead of speculating, I actually talk to them. You ever think of that, Lilith Fair?"

"Alright, Jun-bug, if you're so smart… What's wrong with Vincent and I?"

Jun sarcastically jabbed at her rival, "He's sane and you're kind of … not."

Not taking that, Lilith reared back, a pink aura gathering around her body, and blasted at Jun with a 'Piercing Thorn Fortissimo', knocked her rival back a ways.

"You want to keep it up?"

Jun said to herself under her breath, "Again, I don't know why I bother."

Lilith then called out as she saw, "Oh, speaking of the handsome Swede…"

Just as she said, Sven appeared, his light blue eyes and upward-spiking blond hair being obvious indicators. Jun again couldn't help but marvel at how much he resembled his maternal uncle, Lars. The two stopped as he approached…

Lilith greeted him with a smile, "What a coincidence! We were just talking about you."

"Oh? About what? Good things, I hope." Sven said.

"Believe me. You don't want to know." Jun warned.

Lilith instantly came up a plan and said, "But, he should … especially since Van has something to tell him."

As Jun snapped her head in Lilith's direction, Sven reacted with poorly masked anxiety, "She… She has something to tell … me?"

Lilith went on, "Oh, yes. She said it was very important too."

His anxiety unfurling a little, Sven concluded, "Alright, well, if she thinks it's important… then I should see what it is."

"This is never going to work." Jun said as Sven started over.

"Shush! Just watch."

Sven approached, but Van had her back turned, not even noticing he'd arrived. Van spun around with 'Wu Hu Chu Dong', and Sven instinctively blocked with 'Chevron Slash'. The two attacks offset, but the two were left with their faces inches from each other and they instantly froze. Their eyes grew wide as they locked in place. Their faces went pale to deep red. They were just stuck as they stared at each other. Soon, they realized just where they were, and rapidly backed away, the red in their faces only intensifying. Finally apart, Van and Sven were so mortified but excited that they couldn't even speak or get a word out to each other; they just exchanged nervous smiles and even more nervous laughter.

Lilith exulted, "See? What did I tell you? Those two so need to get together!"

Jun could only palm her forehead at the Monegasque heiress.

Haku happened to be passing through the home gym, and happened to spot Akane already inside training. Immediately, he stopped. The red-haired nymph elegantly and nimbly practiced atop a tall balance beam, going through the motions, kicks, and transitions all while keeping her center of gravity. The Kazama twin couldn't help but start watching almost mesmerized by her; meanwhile, he didn't realize he was slowly getting closer to her.

At one point, Akane attempted an odd 'Phoenix Talon': she didn't go up at an angle like usual, but instead went up vertically. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite get it … and went tumbling off the beam! Haku quickly snapped out and caught her in his arms right on time.

Surprised, startled, and still a bit frightened, Akane stammered, "H-H-Haku-san… W-What are you… W-When did you get here?"

Haku smiled back and replied, "Just a little while ago. It's a good thing I did, huh?" Haku remembered the move, saying, "Say, were you trying to do my 'Phoenix Arrow'?"

Akane, more than a little embarrassed, admitted, "Well… I was just… Um, yes. I'm sorry."

Haku reassured her with a slight chuckle, "Don't apologize; I'm glad you like it. Still, I think you should stay with 'Phoenix Talon'."

Akane replied with subdued praised, "Oh, it's just… Yours recovers so fast; you land right on your feet. And, it's a lot stronger."

Haku added with slight skepticism, "Maybe, but it's also not as fast and doesn't reach as far. Also, there's a trick to it."

"There is?"Akane inquired with surprise.

Haku explained, "Let me tell you a secret: I'm double-joined in my hips. That's the only way the move works."

Akane said with a slight smile, "I would have never guessed… You make it look so easy."

"I guess, but it's not the real one, just like my whole style. I just don't have the speed and skill to do it the real way." Haku gave her a warm smile and said, "I'm not as quick or sound as you."

Akane replied, her smile widening slightly, "Yours is still very good. I think you were very smart and creative to change the moves so you could use them. You made the moves stronger and they recover so quickly. You're … You're very strong."

As they continued to look at each other, both Akane and Haku got lost in each other for a second. That's when the red-haired nymph realized just where she was, and began to blush. Haku could tell she was uncomfortable, and that's when he realized he still had her in his arms and hastily let her to her feet. The two could only share nervous laughter, unable to even speak. Haku anxiously rubbed the back of his head while Akane nervously looked away with a small smile.

Finally, Haku stammered out, "Well, uh… Akane-chan… I'm glad you're okay…"

Akane anxiously replied, "Y-Yes… Thank you for helping me, Haku-san."

"Anytime… Well, I'll just, uh… let you back to it."

Akane abruptly let out, "Wait, Haku-san…"

The Kazama twin immediately stopped, but Akane was almost in a panic. What did she say that? She really had just blurted it out with no idea to what she would say. But she was stuck now. It would be foolish to just wave it off now…

Akane shakily said, "T-There's … something I … I want to tell you…"

The red-haired nymph just wanted to say it, but she couldn't. She just wanted to blurt it: _I dream about you… I can't stop thinking about you… You make my heart sing…_ But she took one look at him and, the words got caught, leaving her staring at him.

Thinking something's wrong, Haku asked, "Umm, Akane-chan… Are you ok?"

Akane snapped out of it and quickly thought something up, "Oh… Yes, I just wanted to tell you that… I wish you good luck; I think you can win."

Haku smiled and replied, "Oh, well, thanks, Akane-chan. That means a lot…" The Kazama started but stopped again, saying, "Actually… there's something I want to tell you too."

Haku worked up some nerve and turned back. He was just going to let it all out: _you make me stronger… you make my heart go crazy… you make me want to be better…_ But he couldn't get it out either. Haku just looked in her eyes and lost his nerve really quick.

With a smile, Haku thought fast and said, "I uh, what to wish you luck too. I know you'll do great."

Akane smiled in response, and Haku finally set to take his leave. On his way out, Akane watched him depart, letting out a sigh of longing and mentally swooning. Haku waited until he was around the corner before he let out a sigh of disbelief, his hands running through his hair. As he reflected on what just happened, he went back to holding her, from how good she smelled to how soft she felt. Before long … his nose began to bleed, which he quickly wiped away. The Kazama let out another sigh as he started down the hall.

_**Face of the Enemy**_

Continuing a tradition started the previous tournament, The King of Iron Fist 8 began with a street festival, this one being held at the Dawn's Rain theme park. In every way, it was as all street festivals are: the swarms in attendance were packed closer than usual, restricting movement but not enough to discourage anyone. Countless vendors lined the sides and the middle of the pathways, selling merchandise and concessions to unbelievably long lines of people. The sights, sounds, and overall fanciful bombardment of the senses gave the event an almost ethereal quality as it drowned out any noise from the outside world.

"Where is she?" Kyou said in exasperation.

The taekwondo master was not enjoying himself. With Van's help, he was looking for Lilith, and he didn't particularly enjoy festivals anyway for their inherently chaotic nature. Van, on the other hand, was really having a good time at the celebration. She fit right at home amongst all the excitement and merry mayhem of it all.

"Slow down, Kyou," Van said in an attempt to calm him, "Wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine. That Lilith is a tough girl, you know."

"Don't try to cheer me up; I still have to find her… Let's ask around."

The two approached the first person they saw: a Spanish woman in a flowing red dress playing an acoustic guitar. At her feet sat the open case with several bills and change. Seeing them approach, the woman looked up, when she and Van's eyes met. Instantly, they both got an odd feeling, and did not break their gaze. It was ... as if they were looking into the future or feeling something to come.

With the two women not looking away, Kyou said, "Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone. I would like to know if you've seen her."

Esmeralda replied, still looking at Van, "What does she look like?"

Kyou described her, "She's about 5'8" with light orange hair. She was wearing all white. Have seen her?"

The Spanish lady finally looked back at her guitar and said, "I'm sorry. I haven't seen her."

"Hmm. Well, thank you anyway."

"De nada. You're welcome."

Kyou went back to his search … and turned right into someone, a pale Russian man in a full dress military uniform. As he and Dragunov stared, the two got a subtle feeling of contempt for one another even though they'd never met. It was … like they knew somehow that they shouldn't like each other. Meanwhile, Van dropped some money in the case and pulled Kyou away. Esmeralda and Dragunov continued to stare at them as they disappeared into the crowd…

Lost in the shuffle, Akane was alone wandering around the park with only a map for help. Finally, she ran into someone... literally. Focused on her map, Akane ran into a woman's back: a Japanese woman with red hair and green eyes, in full ninja garb including a fox mask at her side.

Mitsuko reacted with hostility, "Oww. Watch where you're going!"

Akane frantically started apologizing, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. Please forgive me."

Mitsuko said as she turned around, "Alright, settle down. It's fine. No need to lose your mind."

Still apologizing, Akane said, "I am sorry. I should've been looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Calm down. Now, where were you going so fast?"

"Actually… I don't know."

"I see. What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"

"I'm just looking for my friends … but I haven't been here in awhile. So, I'm lost."

"Well, don't worry; you'll find them soon enough…" Mitsuko added with an air of implication, "You should be careful though. There are some very dangerous people around here."

Feeling it, Akane responded, "Um, alright…"

Mitsuko then pointed out, "Look at that. I think I see some of your friends coming."

Akane turned to see Van and Kyou approaching…

Akane turn to face Mitsuko again saying, "Oh yes, that's some of them. Thank… Huh?"

But Mitsuko was gone, vanished without a trace. There was no sign of where she went or that she was even there…

Akane could help but think, "How… How did she know they were my friends?"

Van happily called out, "Akane! Over here!"

The young Hirano joined her friends…

"Encore!" a group of girls screamed in delight, "Encore!"

Vincent responded with a smile, "Okay, but just once more!"

Yushin was in the midst of an impromptu show. He had been passing a performer with 'bombs' of confetti when a stray almost hit a girl in the face. Fortunately, the silver-haired Chaolan kicked it just time. The bomb exploded on impact with a shower of streamers and confetti, quite stylishly. The girls cheered and asked for more, and, with some prodding, he was persuaded to join the performance.

Yushin signaled he was ready. The performer tossed some bombs his way at various heights. The young Chaolan expertly kicked each one in a decorative, celebratory array. With each success, the crown especially the girls went wild. Finally, the show was over: Yushin acknowledged the crowd, shook the performer's hand, and the crowd dispersed… But one remained. It was a tall man with curved sideburns and dark rings under his brown eyes. On his broad shoulders sat a bearskin coat over a black Karate gi, and over his heart sat the kanji characters for 'flat eight' … meant to be read 'Heihachi'.

"Chaolan…" Susano said as he walked up on stage, "I'm should have expected you to be grandstanding around here."

Vincent replied with hostility, "Susano, the god of hot air… I'm a host of this event; I do what needs to be done to ensure a good show for the fans."

Susano offered a backhanded comment, "You have a knack for it. Good thing since that's all your joke of a style is good for."

Vincent gave a returning serve, "It's definitely better than yours, which is only suited for … say, snarling like an ape or slamming your head in to a brick wall."

Susano walked close and tightened his fist in Vincent's face as he replied, "And breaking bones. Don't forget that!"

"Hmph…" Vincent noticed the symbol on Susano's chest and tapped it as he said, "I see you're still idol worshipping trash."

That did it! Something like that always hits a nerve. It was always a rule for him: 'No one speaks ill of Heihachi-sensei'. Susano went from calm to livid in an instant. He started breathing heavily, his eyes growing wide, and his fists clenched.

Susano replied with subdued fury, "I told you before… Don't you dare insult my master or I'll…"

Vincent interrupted, saying adamantly, "All your threats change nothing… Any man who willingly throws away his children is worthless trash…"

Susano angrily fired back, "Shut your mouth! You don't know anything! Heihachi-sensei was a great man."

Vincent hostilely retorted, "Your sensei was a swine! He turned his back on my father, on my uncle Lars, and my cousin Jin. Heihachi Mishima is an irreprehensible scoundrel. Oh, I'm sorry; too many big words. I'll spell it out: Your sensei is scum, the kind that needs to be scrapped off the sole of you shoe!"

"Your father is the worthless one, a piece of garbage."

"Don't try to match wits with me, minion. Didn't your precious sensei teach you not to start fights you can't win?"

Susano got right in Yushin's face, "Keep talking and I swear I'll snap your neck."

Vincent pushed back, "Fine, then I can spit in Heihachi's face personally! You know… maybe it's best Heihachi left. If he hadn't, my dad might've turned into a mindless drone like you."

Just in time, the cavalry arrived: Lilith came up and held Yushin back while Raven appeared and held back Susano. At that moment, the two women connected. Lilith upon seeing Raven got a bad feeling of foreboding, one of worry … like they were going to meet again in the near future.

Susano screamed angrily as he was led away, "Chaolan, you better pray! Pray dearly! Pray with everything you have that we don't fight! If we do, I swear, I'll kill you!"

Vincent screamed in return as Lilith held him back, "I hope we do! Then, we'll actually test your sensei's teachings!"

As Susano and Raven disappeared from view, Lilith said, "Well, it looks like you two were about to start the party early. Good thing I showed up just in time."

Vincent said reassuringly, "Oh, I'm not afraid of him… Still, why did you come looking for me, though it's nice to see you? Did you need something?"

Lilith said in a suggestive tone, "Not exactly. I just figured that with such a grand setting, we could … spend some time together … alone."

Vincent smiled as he pointed away, "I, uh … hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems we have been thwarted."

Lilith looked where he pointed to see Van, Kyou, and Akane walking up. The Monegasque heiress let out a frustrated sigh, and muttered a curse in Korean … then another in French. The two joined the group, Van immediately throwing her arm around Yushin's shoulders and Kyou lecturing Lilith…

Out behind the actual event, Jun was moving around the production tents, checking things and making sure all cues were going smoothly. Satisfied with everything, Jun exited, turned the corner, and immediately passed … Kamikage Nodachi. Instantly, both stopped, Kamikage stopped to talk but Jun was simply stopped by an intense, sudden feeling.

Without turning, Kamikage said, "Well, it seems congratulations are in order. The festival is a rousing success."

Jun, also not turning, replied, "Actually, we have you to thank for this. Without your vote, this would never have been possible."

Kamikage responded very oddly, almost in an accusing tone, "Believe me; I had very little to do with this. The credit goes to you both… You are truly your father's children."

At the point, Jun was now getting a very bad feeling, a large sense of dread and malice. She started to feel like … she was in immediate danger! She almost didn't turn around. Finally, they both slowly turned when both got some back-up...

"Yo, nii-san!" Ryunosuke excitedly called out, running up to his brother, "Finally. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"There you are, Jun-chan." Haku said as he came to his sister's side, "I need…"

Haku shared his twin's feeling immediately. Jun's feeling only intensified and obviously emanated from Kamikage. Together, the twins were stunned to silence. Kamikage could all but stifle the intense feeling of hatred and excitement at being so close to them. He even showed a twisted and disturbing smirk. Meanwhile, Ryunosuke could sense the tension, and actively set out to change whatever was causing the unrest, including his own.

Ryunosuke cordially offered, "Ah, the Kazama twins! And Jun-sama! It's a shame we haven't met face-to-face until now especially now that I see how lovely you are in person."

Jun replied, mostly ignoring the greeting, "Oh… Thanks."

Haku promptly pushed his feeling aside, saying, "Gentleman, thank you for coming. It's nice to see some executives support."

His smirk persisting, Kamikage replied, "We weren't going to miss this."

Ryunosuke promptly added, "We couldn't miss it, what with us competing and all."

A chill running down her spine, Jun asked, "You both … are in the tournament too?"

Haku offered with being cordial becoming harder and harder to force, "Well… Good luck to you and maybe we'll run into you."

Kamikage, his smirk showing no sign of disappearing, responded, "I would say that's certain… Good luck to you as well."

Finally, Kamikage turned and continued on, Ryunosuke right behind him. The twins meanwhile were stuck…

"Hey, you guys!" Vincent yelled out in the distance.

Shocked awake by the familiar voice, even causing them to jump slightly, the twins turned and saw their friends coming. The two promptly joined their group, their minds still troubled and racing from the bizarre interaction they just had.

Haku began relaying what had happened, "Guys, we just had the strangest run-in…"

Vincent quickly said, "You too? It seems like that's been going around…"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I know this took a long time, so I'll try to be quicker in the future. Anyway, we'll finally get to the fighting next chapter, so I hope you come back. Thanks again, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back. Please R&R and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	5. Machinations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N:**_** Hello to you all. Thank you for your time and I hope you like it. A couple of things here: first, Leo's fighting style has got to be the most difficult to type; I mean the names are so long. Second, we're beginning at the third round when everything starts getting heavy. Finally, we get some fighting in, so let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Machinations

Van, wearing her mother's red, black, and white 'Rock' jacket and black pants with a rose pattern on the leg, reported to her assigned stage, 'The Wrong Side of the Tracks'. She stood an elevated train track with a concrete barricade on each side. Tall buildings stood over it on either side, dotted with lights from random rooms. Finally, she came upon her opponent: the Spanish woman from before now in an emerald green matador outfit.

The announcer's voice suddenly rang out, "Van Kliesen, Esmeralda Rojo, get ready for the next battle!"

Esmeralda apathetically said, "Let's get this over with."

Mentally preparing herself for a possible early attack, Van responded, "What's your hurry? You need to go somewhere?"

The Spanish torera began lightly stretching as she replied, "No. I just don't want to waste any more time on you than I have to."

Rightfully offended, Van fired back, "Waste of time? Hey, don't look past me. You'll only regret it."

Esmeralda plainly stated, "I'm not looking past you. In fact, I've been watching your fights quite closely. You just don't pose a threat to me."

Van took her fighting stance, saying, "Oh yeah? How do you figure that?"

Esmeralda plainly said, "It's quite simple. Your style… It has no rhythm, no flair. I could dance circles around you."

Van defended herself (and Leo by extension), speaking adamantly, "My style might not be flashy… but I don't need any of that to win and definitely not to beat you! So all your flair and dancing … you can keep it!"

Esmeralda started getting annoyed and said, "Ugh, and I just took confession… I'm telling you; this will only end badly for you, I promise."

Van held fast, replying, "You don't scare me. Bring it!"

Esmeralda grew a slight smirk as she popped her knuckles, "Have it your way. Just don't take this next part personally."

The Spanish torera assumed a peculiar stance: One arm was kept in at her waist with her thumb tucked in, and her other arm was kept at her side, occasionally tapping an unknown cadence. It was a very relaxed but alert stance. Van, unfazed gave a 'threat' by performing a brief kata…

The announcer's voice proclaimed, "Round 1! Fight!"

Esmeralda's style was interesting and completely original to her, an odd but effective mix of Savate and flamenco filled with a lot of swift attacks and evasive maneuvers. But there was an obvious flaw: a lot of her stronger moves were slow with poor recovery time. Van fortunately was a natural answer to this style. Her Hakkyokuken centered around simple but fast and strong attacks, and she kept to her swift and powerful strikes like 'Chuan Pao', 'Yi Qi Jiao', 'Bei Zhe Kao', 'Shang Bu Zhuang Quan', and 'Tian Shan Fu Ren'. Eventually, she wore Esmeralda down with the surprising speed and surprising damage output.

Finally, Van reversed a strike and stuck Esmeralda with a palm thrust to the midsection, a 'Bao Hu Gai Shan'. Not wasting any motion, Van spun her opponent around and blasted her with a twin palm thrusts, a 'Shuang Pai Shou'. Esmeralda groaned in pain as she hit the ground…

"KO!" The announcer's voice resonated, "Van wins!"

Esmeralda thought to herself as she stood, "So fast… So strong…"

Van held her stance and said, "How's that? You like eating your words?"

Esmeralda brushed herself off, saying "I admit I sold you short… but it won't happen again, I promise."

Van took a return shot, "Now that you've seen what I can do… Do you really think you can win with all that prancing around?"

The Spanish torera clenched her fist as she answered, "I don't know… We'll have to find out together…"

With Esmeralda back in position, the announcer's voice resonated once again, "Round 2! Fight!"

Immediately, Esmeralda dashed forward, driving an uppercut deep in Van's gut, and blasted her opponent with a forceful right cross, sending Van spiraling backward. It was her father's exact 'Megawatt Uppercut', not flashy at all but quite brutal! Needless to say, Van was caught off-guard.

On her back and holding her jaw, Van asked out of confusion, "Where did that come from?"

The Spanish torera just shrugged, "Eh, desperate measures… I'm my father's daughter, after all…"

She quickly tried to stomp Van with 'Pedaleo', but Van rolled right out of the way. Now, it was time for the Spanish torera to pull out her full repertoire, and it was quite an arsenal, much of it her father's. Some of the moves were unchanged like 'Machaque', 'Codazo', and 'Oleaje'. But many were modified with her own spin: 'Martillo' was now made of kicks; 'Paseo' was now more of a dancing spin than a straight whip; 'Tortura' was now an outside sweep; even 'Savage Stance' was now a flamenco pose. Soon, Esmeralda used Miguel's faster attacks to get in and give more room for her more elaborate and powerful attacks. The speed and brutality of it all threw Van firmly off.

Finally, The Spanish torera even the round with a technique all her own: an inescapable grab called 'Fantastica Mysteria'. Esmeralda threw Van to the ground and jumped on her back, feet first. She spun around on Van's spine three times, her heels wrenching with each twist, before stomping emphatically on Van's kidneys! Van could only let out an anguished cry as her air rushed away.

The announcer's voice promptly rang out, "KO! Esmeralda wins!"

As the Spanish torera jumped back to the ground, Van was in considerable pain. The stomp was vicious and well-placed, and pain shot through her entire body. She couldn't even stand right away; all she could do was writhe on the ground…

Esmeralda said as she rolled her shoulder, "To think I had to resort to that… I'd say now would be a good time to rethink this fight."

With determination and will, Van punched the ground and ignored the screaming pin in every muscle in her back as she rose to her feet…

Van reassumed her stance as she replied, "Forget it. I'm not giving up, not now, not ever!"

Esmeralda sighed, "Keep it up and you'll get yourself killed."

Van adamantly retorted, "Don't worry about me. Just bring it on!"

The Spanish torera rubbed the back of her head and said, "If you insist… I hope you've read your last rites."

The announcer's voice blasted again, "Final Round! Fight!"

Van immediately stepped it up, shifting from strong strikes to swift and potent strings like 'Heng Da Er Lang Dan Shan', 'Ba Wang Zhe Jiang', 'Qian Sao Lei Wang Quan', and 'Tian Shan Pu Bu'. This brought the battle back down to power … where Van had the slight advantage, and it allowed her to get a good ways ahead. That's when Esmeralda pulled out her final wrinkle: her equivalent of Miguel's 'Savage' stance, 'Esperanza'. What was interesting about it was that it was a natural parry stance. With it, she began reversing almost everything thrown at her, with it ending in her versions of her father's throws like 'Masaje', 'Carcia', 'Regalo', and 'Detalle'. Van tried going for 'Shuang Pai Shou', disguising it as an attack, but it didn't work and only got her counter-thrown.

Soon, Van felt things slipping away from her… leaving her with her most punishing combinations to break through: her super charged moves 'Jue Zhao Yian Mian Tui'' and 'Jue Zhao Qian Sao Wang Quan'. The incredibly damaging strings crushed the parry stance and rocked Esmeralda. The Spanish torera attempted her only option, her 'Burla', but the long delay left her wide open. Van unleashed her most powerful but still astonishingly fast string 'Jin Gang Hua Shan Tuo Tian Zhang' … and sent Esmeralda flying with a pained cry.

"KO!" The announcer's voice reverberated through the cityscape, "Van Kliesen wins! Please advance to the next round!"

Prone, Esmeralda thought as she held her gut, "I … I lost…?"

Van victoriously gave one last shot even as she panted heavily, "How was that? I don't hear you talking now."

Lying there, a very odd feeling washed over Esmeralda. She was upset and embarrassed to have lost but … she was oddly glad. It was her first street brawl loss but it was also her most exciting fight in ages. In fact, she'd long feared that she'd lost her fighting spirit, but this was the most fun and exhilaration she'd felt in a long time despite not showing it. An odd feeling warranted a strange reaction… Esmeralda slowly stood and bowed to Van!

The Spanish torera plainly and sincerely said, "I was wrong about you; I'm sorry. You're a very good fighter… I lost, and you won, so…. Congratulations."

Thoroughly surprised but happy to accept, Van bowed back, "Um … thanks. You're very good yourself."

As they stood upright, Esmeralda said, "Now, I would like a chance to avenge this loss, if you don't mind."

Van said with a smile, "If a rematch is what you want, then you got it. And hey, maybe we'll meet on friendlier terms…"

Esmeralda quickly said as she turned away, "I didn't say that. Don't get ahead of yourself."

A little embarrassed by her assumption, Van said, "Oh, right. Sorry… Well, I should go."

At the last second, Esmeralda offered, "Wait a moment; there's something you know."

Van stopped as she was asked. Another strange inkling ran over Esmeralda. She felt oddly obliged to say something and finally decided to give a 'reward' for the win…

Esmeralda bluntly revealed, "One of your friends is grave danger…"

Van's surprise was overshadowed by her instant worry as she asked, "W-What? What are you talking about? How do you know?"

Esmeralda continued without turning around, "I'd rather not say how, but you should probably hurry if you want to help him."

Van said in a definite hurry, "Who is it?"

"The one with silver hair…"

The words shoot through Van like lightning and, a moment later, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She quickly sprinted off with everything within her…

_**The First Step off the Deep End**_

The Monegasque heiress, Lilith Rochefort, waited, clad in a replica of her mother's 1P attire with some changes: her was all white; the designs down the pant legs were now red; over her shoulders she wore her white riding jacket with the Monaco flag designed on one sleeve and the South Korean flag designed on the other. Dressed beautifully as she was, she was quite out of place in her assigned stage, 'The Wolves' Den'. Essentially, it was a circular clearing sitting in front of a small cave in a forest of vastly tall trees. The moon hung remarkably close overhead, looking quite large. True to its name, a pack of wolves circled the clearing, occasionally entering and exiting the cave.

Growing impatient, Lilith thought aloud, "Now, where is my opponent? How rude to keep me waiting…"

The other half of the match was actually nearby, standing above in the branches. They were in preparation, setting up … something for later. This person had actually been there much longer than Lilith herself. Finally, the other competitor saw Lilith waited, indicating it was time to start, and leapt off the branch.

Lilith, still thinking aloud, said, "What a dreadful place! How did the Kazamas ever find such a venue? I'll have to ask after the fight. Speaking of which, I wonder when my opposition will…"

Suddenly, she felt something coming near, and turned in time a person land in the circle with inhumanly silence. It was an Asian woman who, despite being older, probably looked a good deal younger than she actually was, and her face was marked by the X-shaped mark on her cheek: Raven. Not surprisingly, Raven didn't get a warm reception from the 'audience' in attendance. The wolves stirred, and the head wolf started growling at her. The large canine started barring the teeth and barking angrily. The modern kunoichi calmly turned all the way and faced it. Incredibly, the wolf backed down. The lead wolf let out a howl, and the entire pack retreated back into the cave. Raven turned back to Lilith.

The announcer's voice blasted through the woodland, "Lilith Rochefort, Raven, get ready for the next battle!"

Lilith crossed her arms and raised a hand to her face as if contemplating, saying, "That was pretty impressive just now; you sure are a fierce one."

"You could say that…" Raven cryptically replied.

Lilith lifted a finger to her temple as she looked Raven up and down, saying, "That's rather interesting garb you have on. What exactly is its purpose?"

Raven succinctly replied, "Completing my mission…"

Lilith finally relaxed and said, "Hmm… Very well. Before we begin, I think it's only fair to warn you…"

Raven interrupted, "There's no need; I know who you are."

The Monegasque heiress giggled, saying, "Good. Then, you already understand… This match makes you my new toy."

The modern kunoichi crossed her arms without a word. Finally, they both got into fighting stance…

The announcer's voice rang out again, "Round 1! Fight!"

Raven stuck to her game and fully utilized her style's excellent ground game with 'Buzz saw', 'Killer Bee', 'Vermilion', 'Basilisk Fang', and 'Shinobi Cyclone'. The strategy succeeded in putting Lilith off-guard and off-kilter … but not for long. Soon, Lilith began to show off why she was a prodigy. First off, she began using 'Feisty Rabbit' to escape ground traps and that let the flood gates open to the rest of her game.

With her style, she fought out of two systems: the 'Drive' system for Hwoarang and the 'Passion' for Lili. Lilith seamlessly switched between them, and most of her moves from one lead right into the other. As she is the child of the two, she had the capacity for the ferocity of Hwoarang's strikes like 'Heel Screw', 'Push Hands', 'Bloody Guillotine', 'Circular Saw', 'Bone Stinger', and 'Sky Rocket' and the finesse of Lili's attacks like 'Root of Evil', 'Minuet'. 'Submissive Heel', 'Rabbit Thorn', 'Broken Heart', and 'Matterhorn Ascension'. All of this made a nightmare to figure and worst, try to defeat.

Even still, Lilith pulled out an exclamation point: she reared back preceded by a Taekwondo step, a green and pink aura gathering around her entire boy. With all the energy gathered up, she unleashed an excellent corkscrew dropkick. Raven ducked under the attack … but didn't see the next part coming. Lilith landed in crouch and came all the way back with an impressive float over axe kick. It was Lili's 'Piercing Thorn Fortissimo' linked into Hwoarang's 'Power Blast', Lilith's 'Full Volume Crescendo'! Raven was crushed by the attack and groaned in pain as she bounced off the ground from the impact.

The announcer's voice resonated through the forest, "KO! Lilith wins!"

Raven simply kipped up, and brushed herself off…

Lilith again took on an inquisitive look and said, "Hmm… You're not much of a talker, are you? Oh well; we'll have you screaming soon enough."

Raven grew silent before finally saying, "Pride comes before the fall, it would seem…"

Lilith could only give a confused look, and both got back in fighting position…

The announcer's voice reverberated off the trees, "Round 2! Fight!"

Raven figured that going head-to-head with Lilith would only be a mistake. Her only option would be to go around her offense… That would not be a problem for a ninja. Raven began utilizing her deceptive and confusing attacks including 'Alter Ego', 'Doppelganger', 'Blind Ghost', 'Laevateinn', 'Phantom Warp', 'Pandora Spin', and 'Death from Above'. In the midst of it all, Lilith became lost, caught up in all the illusions and mis-directions. Ultimately, she couldn't get anything going because she couldn't get a clean read on the ninja. Raven went right under an attack, and spun Lilith around with a whirlwind trip. On the way back up, she connected with a rising crescent kick, 'Quicksand'. Lilith gave out an anguished cry as she spun to the ground.

"KO! Raven wins!" the announcement blasted through the area.

Lilith said as she struggled up, "Okay… You're tough. I admit it. But don't think you've won yet. I won't lose to you. I cannot lose … not before I face her."

In response, Raven rubbed her scar briefly before going into an extensive threat. She waved her arms in her 'Summon Force' before bringing her hands together. Suddenly, several clones 'phased' out of her body and encircled Lilith! The Monegasque heiress could only stand in stunned silence as they all ominously pointed at her.

Raven and her clones all said in unison, "It's useless to resist."

The next moment, the clones disappeared in clouds of smoke, and the real Raven got back into fighting stance. Lilith was completely flustered, but could only shake it off and get ready to fight once again…

The announcer's voice blasted out, "Final Round! Fight!"

Not resting on her laurels, Raven only expounded on her illusions and disappearing, and began incorporating it into her strings and combos like 'Double Vision', 'Crescent Mirage', 'Cold Grave', and her 'Shadow' moves: 'Skull Rave', 'Pendulum, 'Chakram', and 'Deathbringer'. Lilith again struggled to locate Raven and gain some momentum. But she wasn't about to be overwhelmed again. The Monegasque heiress reached down and pulled out her highest level weapons. From the 'Drive' system, it was 'Flying Eagle', 'Firecracker', 'Screw Kick', 'Fire Storm', 'Teaser' and 'Hunting Hawk'. From the 'Passion', she used 'Cloisonné', 'Sunflower Lance', 'Garland Kick Combo', 'Peacock Jive', 'Heavy Languish', and 'Moonsault Alstroemeria'.

Finally, she gained some momentum and started to take the match through mere effort. Raven, feeling the contest slipping from her grasp, decided to do something drastic: her modification of her predecessor's 'Undertaker' called 'Tombstone… The modern kunoichi reversed a strike and catapulted Lilith into the air before disappearing. She reappeared in midair behind Lilith and grabbed her around the waist. Raven, with the Monegasque heiress firmly in grasp, began flipping backward, picking up velocity as they plummeted. At last, she let loose all the force to slam Lilith into the ground on her upper back and shoulders.

The damage was devastating as both of them bounced from the impact. Lilith screamed in pain as she bounced a second time…

"KO!" The announcer's voice rang out once more, "Raven wins! Please advance to the next round!"

The modern kunoichi, oddly enough, immediately turned her attention to something else as Lilith was left writhing in agony. Raven emptied a sleeve of kunai knives on her leg, and formed a Kuji-in hand sign. She focused in as she 'located' her target and began throwing the knives into the woodland in various directions. Just as she finished, Lilith stirred and turned just in time to see….

Labored, Lilith said as she very slowly got up, "Wha… What are you … doing?"

Raven turned to face her and plainly replied, "I'm disabling the satellite feeds to this area… It's best no one sees what's about to happen."

Confused, Lilith asked as she finally got to her feet, "What … are you ... talking about?"

Raven produced one more kunai as she ominously said, "We are not finished, I'm afraid… You must come with me."

The Monegasque heiress pushed the pain away and got back in fighting position, saying, "Is that right? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to kill me first. You're not taking me anywhere!"

Mustering every last ounce of strength she had left, Lilith charged forward. Raven stood calmly before simply throwing the kunai into the forest. The Monegasque heiress started to attack … when her arm was suddenly caught by a chain flying from the direction the last kunai was thrown in! She tried to kick but her leg was caught by another chain flying from a different direction! More chains came flying in and all wrapped around Lilith until she was completely restrained. The trap was sprung, and she was firmly snared in it, only able to fall to the ground. Raven scooped Lilith onto her back…

Forming the corresponding hand sign, she chanted, "Rin Pyoh Toh Shah Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen…"

With Lilith in her grasp, Raven leaped high into the air and disappeared into the night….

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** Okay, the first fights are in. Things are only going to get heavier from here, so I hope you come back. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you come back for next time. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	6. Blood Feud Surfaces

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello there. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you like it. Anyway, the plot thickens even further this time and something … 'drastic' lurks further, so let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Blood Feud Surfaces

_**Light Heart**_

The 'Wind Factory' was an oddly serene setting for the fighting tournament. Largely natural, it was a large field of grass under a blue sky. Hundreds of windmills towered overhead, the blades turning serenely in the winds. Standing in its midst was Jun Kazama, wearing a black and white exercise suit with a hooded jacket, black and white tennis shoes on her feet. Her downed hood uncovered her head, and her open jacket revealed her defined and chiseled abs under her white tank top. After some time, her opponent came strolling in, a young man of 23. His suit hung loose, his shirt sat untucked, his jacket flew wide open, his ponytail-bound hair swayed in cadence with him… There was no mistaking him; it could only be Ryunosuke Nodachi.

The announcer's voice blasted into the wind, "Jun Kazama, Ryunosuke Nodachi, get ready for the next battle!"

The younger Nodachi said with a smile, "Well, isn't this fortunate? It's so nice to meet you again, Jun-sama."

Slightly confused by the cheerful greeting, Jun mustered, "Uh… Thanks."

Ryunosuke explained, "I mean, it's not every day one meets a woman as dignified and pretty as you, let alone twice in such a short amount of time."

Jun inquired, "Okay… But do I have to worry about you now?"

"What do you mean?"

Jun continued, "Well, it's been documented around the office that you're quite the flirt, fast-talking just about every girl you meet."

Ryunosuke chuckled, "I guess I'm caught. What can I say? Women are my weakness; their company is my vice… But you can pay me no mind. Nowadays, there's only one woman on my mind, though my feelings remain unrequited…"

"Hmph… It sounds like you only want her because you can't have her."

Ryunosuke mused, "Oh, it's nothing like that. She's had to care for her ailing father. She's found success in a practice where only men are accepted. Then, every time she does it, she has to deal with a fight right after, but not only is she thriving, she's winning. It's her passion and proud defiance I find so … attractive."

Jun, understanding and impressed by the show of care, replied, "Wow. It sounds like there's more to you than meets the eye."

Ryunosuke said with a smile, "Oh, and do I have to start worrying about you now?"

Jun chuckled saying, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

His smile persisting, the younger Nodachi said, "Hey, can't blame me for trying."

With that, Jun got into stance, and Ryunosuke got his: he raised his hands for only a few moments before he lowered them, putting one in his pocket. Despite the situation he was in, he was very relaxed and at ease.

The announcer's voice boomed into the wind farm, "Round 1! Fight!"

Truly, Ryunosuke's style was very out of the ordinary, one Jun was really not familiar with. It was clear however that he had the best side stepping and mobility control game ever seen. All his moves were naturally circular, and it allowed him to easily attack while sidestepping while keeping Jun from sidestepping on him.

But, Jun's knowledge and keen eye helped her to spot a weakness. His moves had poor range in exchange for his wider area, and she knew just how to exploit it. Jun used her aunt Asuka's style peppered with some of her dad's moves, so she stuck to her long range attacks like 'Left Roundhouse', Left Roundhouse Punch' , 'Leaping Spin Kick', and 'Matoi HIragi'. Eventually, she skillfully back-dashed out of range to avoid an attack, and immediately dashed forward with am 'LLRK to Spinning Flare Kick'. Ryunosuke writhed in pain after hitting the ground.

The announcer's voice rang out, "KO! Jun wins!"

Unfazed, the younger Nodachi simply got up and dusted himself off.

Ryunosuke said with a smile, "That sure was entertaining. You read me very well."

"Thank you… but I'm sure that wasn't everything you got. I know you're hiding something.."

The younger Nodachi laughed briefly before responding, "You really are perceptive. I guess I can show all my tricks now. Should be fun…"

The announcer's voice resonated as both went back into fighting position, "Round 2! Fight!"

Ryunosuke's regular stance was relaxed, but his second was just odd: he spread his feet slightly and spread his arms out to the sides. It was a wide-open posture, a defenseless stance, almost like he was welcoming attack. . Unfortunately, Jun found out the hard way just what it was for. She attacked but he automatically countered in a peculiar way: by going in the direction of the attack. He would turn his head left if she threw a left punch or he would turn his body right in response to a right kick. Soon, it became clearer and clearer that he would counter everything thrown at him. Jun wore down as she got nowhere, his countering seemingly impenetrable.

The Kazama lady quickly became fed up, and went for her best attack. Jun spun forward , building energy… She spun twice, a red aura appearing around her… With one final spin, she brought her leg crashing down, with a 'Spinning Heel Drop'. Ryunosuke took the hit … but didn't fly back. Incredibly, he spun from the impact and delivered a tremendous kick to Jun's midsection! It was like he'd taken her attack and turned it back on her, only twice as strong. Jun let out a loud gasp of surprise and pain as she hit the ground. Ryunosuke not only managed to counter Jun's unblockable attack, but he had won the round without a single offensive maneuver!

The announcer's voice rang out again, "KO! Ryunosuke wins!"

"What…" Jun said as she sat up, holding her gut, "What was that?"

"Oh, that move was something I call 'Karmic Retribution', made just for such an occasion. Although, my timing isn't usually as good as that."

The Kazama teen stood as she clarified, "No. I mean … I've never seen a fighting style like yours. What is it?"

His smile returning, Ryunosuke explained, "Well, I practice the Korean martial art of Hapkido, mine being a much more laid back variation of course. It's all about going with the flow and using opponent's leverage against them. That form you just saw is actually a converted training exercise called 'Pushing Hands'. I literally absorb your energy and redirect it."

Crossing her arms in thought, Jun said, "I have to admit, this all sounds kind of weird to me."

Ryunosuke shrugged, "Hey, I use a style centered on defense, but it suits me and, based on the score, it works."

"Touché…" Jun reassumed, "Now, I wonder if I can break your defense."

The younger Nodachi chuckled, saying, "It should be fun to find out."

The announcer's voice resonated as Ryunosuke went into stance, "Final Round! Fight!"

The round started at a standstill. Jun was reluctant to attack, knowing that anything she threw including throws and while rising moves would only be negated and punished. Meanwhile, Ryunosuke stayed mainly in 'Pushing Hands', waiting patiently. Finally fed up with the inactivity, Jun attempted a 'Minazuki' … and it connected! The Kazama teen started watching him out of mere surprise, and noticed that every few moments, he would back-dash and get back into 'Pushing Hands'. The wheels in her mind spun quickly as she figured it out: he couldn't stay in 'Pushing Hands' but for a set amount of time. With this way in, she started attacking during the interlude, but took some damage while getting the timing right. Soon, she got it down, and started gaining momentum…

Ryunosuke was left with a second form: he turned into Jun with one arm toward her and the other facing away, another stance called 'Sticky Hands'. But it came with a price: this one required he take damage in exchange for staying in it longer. The two fighters started trading hits until Ryunosuke finally managed to stagger Jun and closed in. In a truly surprising twist of fate, the Kazama teen caught him and flipped him with her own 'Attack Reversal'! She quickly finished him with a three-sweep 'Kariashi Shiranui'. The younger Nodachi let out a pained groan as he flipped end-over-end in the air…

"KO!" The announcer's voice reverberated over the area once again, "Jun Kazama wins! Please advance to the next round!"

Ryunosuke, holding the back of his head, complimented as he rose, "Well, that hurt… but it was loads of fun."

Jun replied with a smirk, "Yeah, I have to admit it was. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Ryunosuke shook her hand, and said, "I look forward to it. Take care, and good luck."

Then, out of the blue, Jun asked, "Before you go, I want to ask you something … about your brother."

The younger Nodachi quickly speculated, "Why is he so creepy?"

Jun grew nervous at his surprisingly accurate guess, "Well … I, uh… wasn't going to say it like that…"

Ryunosuke calmly said, "It's okay; I get that question often. Oh, don't get me wrong. He does have his habits, but what brother doesn't? I'm sure your brother does some things you don't understand."

"Tell me about it."

Ryunosuke, his trademark smile returning, continued, "See. Now, I really should go."

Jun stopped him once more, "There's one more thing…"

"Hm?"

"This girl you like? If you pursue her the same way you fight…" Jun gave him a smile and said, "She'll come around, I promise."

Ryunosuke replied happily, "Thanks. I sure hope so."

In a surprisingly high note especially for this tournament, the two peacefully parted ways...

* * *

_**Black Heart**_

Out in the middle of nothing, seemingly on the boundary of life and oblivion, there sat an abandoned house. Inside, it was dimly lit by torches of white light, very creaky wooden floors ever present. All throughout the place, an odd go-like mist wafted and swirled all around. Akane Hirano, set to have her match here, was understandably flustered as she very anxiously ventured through this thoroughly creepy place. The air was thin places but thick in others. Spots would go utterly frigid while some would be blazing. Then, the mist itself seemed to gather around and wrap around her. The creaking in the floor from her steps seemed to echo for miles. On occasion, there was what sounded like … whispers. There was no wondering why this place was called 'The Haunt'.

"So, it's you…" a voice suddenly called out clear as day.

Akane would have jumped right through the roof if she could at that. Startled and scared, she fell backward on her behind as she turned in the statement's direction and saw her opponent… It was a Japanese man with jet black slicked-back hair wearing a business suit, black leather gloves, a watch, and cufflinks: Kamikage Nodachi, stepping out as if he came out of the mist.

The announcer's voice rang out with some notable distortion, "Akane Hirano, Kamikage Nodachi, get ready for the next battle."

Akane managed to squeak out in spite of her fright, "W-Who … w-who are you?"

The older Nodachi said plainly, "I am Kamikage Nodachi, an executive at Kazama G Incorporated. I voted for this tournament to come to pass … and I think you should really get off the floor."

"Oh, right, of course." Akane compiled as she rose.

Looking at her closely, Kamikage Nodachi speculated, "Tell me: would you happen to have any relation to Miharu Hirano?"

"Yes… She's my mom."

"Of course; the resemblance is uncanny…" Kamikage said as he crossed his arms, "I take it that you intend to follow in her footsteps and because Queen of this tournament?"

Akane stumbled, "Well, um… I mean, it would be a great honor to win like my mother did … but that's not my … first reason…"

Kamikage put a hand in his pocket, secretly holding his knife, as he said, "Hmm… Then, would it involve the Kazama twins?"

Akane explained, "Well, yes. They're my closest friends; I want to help all my friends anyway I can."

Kamikage again speculated, deducing from a hunch, "And… what of the Kazama son, Haku?"

Akane couldn't help but blush immediately, looking away as she replied, "W-What … do you mean?"

Kamikage took special note of her reaction and said, "Say no more. I won't push any further… Besides, we should get started."

The older Nodachi slipped into fighting stance, one Akane herself found oddly familiar, and the young Hirano got into fighting position…

The announcer's voice resonated through the house, "Round 1! Fight!"

In many ways, Kamikage was even more eerie than the house. He barely made any noise. His eyes sat half-closed, rarely moving. It was like he was in a trance, almost zombie-like, but it didn't show his mental pattern as he was clearly thinking. From the start, he set out to take out her best weapon, the 'Phoenix' stance, focusing on overhead and rising attacks: 'Lion Slayer', 'Demon Scissors', 'Slaughter Hook', and 'Dragon Uppercut'. While his strategy was sound and rendered 'Phoenix' useless, he was also helped by his staggering power.

Akane, after taking some heavy damage, managed to crash down with a 'Crescent Moon Kick'. Kamikage however stayed crouched under the impact. The red-haired fighter followed through into 'Phoenix', but Kamikage was ready for her. He instantly rolled forward and connected with an axe kick, 'Tombstone Crusher', right to her head! Akane was knocked to the ground with a scream of pain…

The announcer's voice blasted through the home, "KO! Kamikage wins!"

* * *

At the edge of the forest, Raven and her captive came to a stop. The modern kunoichi unceremoniously dropped Lilith Rochefort onto the ground. The Monegasque heiress struggled to free herself but it was to no avail. She was bound in a 'Chinese finger trap'-like binding; the more she struggled, the tighter it got. Raven walked away slightly, and placed her hand to her ear as she made a call…

* * *

"You're … very powerful…" Akane said as she rose, "I've … never faced anyone … like you…"

Kamikage remained silent, simply falling back into his trance and fighting position… For Akane, fear started to creep through her and settle in her entire body. She began to fear the older Nodachi despite only being in his presence for a short time. There was just something about, something off, something … dark. All in all, he just exuded a scary and dangerous vibe. Nevertheless, she steeled herself. She was resolved not to quit, pushing her aside, and got back into fighting stance.

The announcer's voice rang out, "Round 2! Fight!"

Knowing she couldn't go straight on with him, Akane took a less direct approach: 'Stancing around' as taught by her sensei Ling Xiaoyu. She began using her many stances and special movements to avoid and dodge all attacks. Using 'Rain Dance', 'Cartwheel', 'Front Layout', 'Back Layout', and 'Hypnotist', she skillfully and nimbly started avoiding and attacking from all angles, doing Xiaoyu proud. Kamikage took damage due to the mere effectiveness of the techniques. The older Nodachi however was not disturbed or faltered. He rarely staggered, and didn't break stance or even expression for that matter.

That's when his game plan turned from calculating to brutal. He started leveling and pummeling Akane with his most powerful strings like 'Rampaging Demon', 'Demon's Wrath', 'Spinning Demon to Left Hook', 'Agony Spear', and 'Impaling Knee Twin Thrust'. The red-haired Hirano suffered, and took a vicious beating. She pulled upon every reserve she had and fought up over and over again… but the older Nodachi only rocked her over and over again. Her fears, after all, were unfounded. Kamikage was savage, unfeeling, and just like his eyes, cold and empty.

Finally and mercifully, it ended. As Akane attacked, Kamikage blocked, grabbed her from behind, and sadistically drove his knee into her back with 'Gates of Hell'. Akane's body went limp from the insane impact, but the older Nodachi wasn't finished. Without lost of motion, Kamikage swung around to her left, grabbing her ankle on the way, and whipped her over his shoulder with impressive force, slamming her with 'Steel Pedal Drop'. The impact rattled the floor and rang through the house. Akane could only muster a gasp of pain…

The announcer's voice reverberated through the house, "KO! Kamikage Nodachi wins! Please advance to the next round!"

Akane was down, nearly motionless and in too much pain to move or sense much of anything. All she could feel was the cold floor under her. Kamikage stood over her unaffectedly when something pierced his trance: a call came into his phone.

Kamikage answered it and he walked off, "Hello… Yes, I … Wait; what? … What do you mean you lost her? How could you lose her? … No. No! No excuses! Find her now! In the meantime … I have a back-up plan…"

The older Nodachi set his sights on the motionless Akane with evil designs… He took out his knife … and flicked it open.

Kamikage said under his breath as he very slowly stalked up to her, "Well, my dear… I wasn't going to do this at first, but… this might the best course. After all… You are their closest friend; one of their hearts even rest with you… Let's make sure your hair isn't the only thing on you that's red…"

Kamikage came into position when something else impeded him: another call…

Kamikage hastily answered, upset at being deterred, "What is it… I can't hear you; are you in a helicopter? … You did WHAT? … No, that's … That's excellent! … Alright, just continue on, but wash up first … I can always count on you. That's amazing!"

* * *

Raven let out a brief gasp over the phone. Meanwhile, Lilith wiggled her head and neck until she managed to get the gag out of her mouth…

Confused, Lilith asked her captor, "Why did you tell that guy I got away from you?"

"You're not part of my mission…" Raven said absently before getting back to business, "But that's not important now. There's somewhere I need to take you…"

The modern kunoichi walked over and pressed a spot on Lilith's neck, causing the Monegasque heiress to open her mouth involuntarily and allowing her to reapply the gag. Placing the heiress on her shoulders, Raven lifted Lilith back up, and leapt off into the night with most haste…

* * *

Kamikage, his face twisted in a disturbing grin, said again, "How fortunate for you. You get to live after all… Too bad I can't say the same for one of your friends."

The older Nodachi put away his knife and began to leave, but, in the middle, he couldn't help himself. He broke into an evil, maniacal cackle, his troubling laugh resonating. At that moment, the house actually rattled, even the haunted dwelling shuddering from it….

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**And there we go. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you come back next time when the story takes serious turn. Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	7. Death of a Friend

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello and thank you for stopping by. Before you ask, you did read the title of the chapter correctly. I must warn: there are some brutal happenings in this chapter, so reader's discretion is advised. Also, there is some jumping around, so I tried to make it as easy to follow as possible. If you a have any questions afterward, feel free to ask. Anyway, I hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Death of a Friend

_**Our First Tragedy**_

Yushin Chaolan and Susano Jashin stood against others at their site, 'Midnight Construction'. Floodlights filled the construction site. A large assemblage of welded steel beams and girders loomed over head, but nowhere near as large as the confrontation teeming. The two fighters stared at each other, neither breaking gaze. The hatred and animosity between the two was evident, seeping in and weighing down the air like smog. One could almost smell it over the sawdust and welded steel.

The sound echoing off the metal, the announcer's voice rang out, "Susano Jashin, Yushin Chaolan, get ready for the next battle!"

Susano went right into fighting stance saying, "I've been waiting for this day."

Vincent eagerly said, going into stance as well, "Finally … we get to settle this."

Susano clenched his fist as he asked, "Are you ready … to die?"

Vincent confidently retorted, "You first. This is for my family, for my Dad!"

Susano adamantly added, "And this is for my master!"

The announcer's voice blasted over the area, "Round 1! Fight!"

Yushin versus Susano was very much about style against power. Vincent was just like his dad; he had a kick for every situation and angle, and he was a 'ringmaster', able to juggle for days on end. Susano was all about sheer force and overwhelming strength. In many ways, it was a reflection of a fight that never happened between their teachers. And it was a brutal fight, a grudge match if there ever was one. They tried to go through each other's body with every strike. They tried to break each other in half with each throw. They tried to seriously hurt one another with each action. In the end, Susano went over Yushin's 'Silver Low' and connected with a 'Wind Slicer', sending Yushin flying backward…

The announcer's voice called out, "KO! Susano wins!"

As Vincent slowly rose, Susano shot, "Read your last rites! You'll never defeat me with all that extra nonsense."

Vincent got back into fighting position, "Keep telling yourself that… It'll be easier to torch you."

Susano returned to fighting stance and confidently said, "Don't make me laugh! Continue and I'll only thrash you even worse."

"I'm not losing to you. Bring it!"

The announcer's voice rang out, "Round 2! Fight!"

Meanwhile, Kyou and Dragunov were locked in their own fight. It had been a very heated and competitive contest, and it was now in the decisive round. That's when something odd happened. Kyou knocked the Russian operative down a 'Lightning Halberd', but Dragunov responded by trapping him with a 'Clipping Sweep'. Not done by a long shot, Kyou got up to continue. Suddenly, Dragunov stood upright looking at his watch … and actually started to walk away! Kyou was left stunned as the Russian mercenary started pushing buttons on his wristband.

As Dragunov jumped over a railing out of sight. Kyou yelled out, "Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Come back! We're not fin… Huh?"

Kyou was stopped about a peculiar sound: a loud buzzing that was getting really loud. Eventually, it was revealed what was making it: a helicopter! The military-grade chopper flew up on the other side of the railing with Dragunov piloting. Kyou was knocked to the ground by the mere wind the machine churned up. Dragunov quickly sped off into the night…

Back in Midnight Construction, Yushin had found his way back into the match by going around Susano's attacks. He mainly focused on baiting and countering his opponent, with moves lie 'Scatter Kick', 'Mist Trap Throw', and 'Mist Illusion' and his best assets. Soon, the Mishima-ryu master became frustrated. The Silver Scion seemed to taunt him with 'Hitman' and then out-pace him with moves like 'Freaker Jab', 'Rocket Heel', 'Machinegun Kicks', and 'Deadly Edge'. Eventually, Yushin back-dashed away from a 'Rising Uppercut' before peppering Susano with a full 'Acid Storm'. With Susano still grounded, Yushin added extra damage with a 'Feather Landing', drawing an angered groan of pain.

The announcer's voice resonated, "KO! Yushin wins!"

Susano said to himself as he lifted onto his knees, "How could I… I fell for subtle tricks. How could I?"

Excited and motivated, Vincent said in fighting stance and prodded, "What's wrong? You're mighty quiet down there. What's the matter? I thought you were going to thrash me."

Susano started breathing heavily as he thought to himself, "Sensei… I will not fail you… Heihachi-sensei… I swear on my life; I will not fail you!"

As Susano rose, Vincent commented, "Back for more, I see."

The Mishima-ryu master silently reassumed fighting position…

The Silver Scion confidently continued, "No comeback? Good… You're just like dry thunder: full of hot air and noise. But now, it's time I put you down."

Susano ominously and coldly said, "Before this all began, I swore something to you … and I will keep it."

Finally, Raven came to a halt in the shadows of a bright building. She promptly dropped Lilith to the ground and put her hand to her earpiece to check something…

"Good. We're not too late…" the modern kunoichi said to herself.

Raven proceeded to sever her captive's binding with a single swipe of a kunai, and did the same with Lilith's hand bindings.

Angry and confused, The Monegasque heiress demanded, "That's enough! I demand you tell me what's going on!"

Raven plainly said, "No time. Just go inside; one of your friends is en route to this place. I must go."

Really confused now, Lilith stumbled, "One of my …"

The modern kunoichi, without one more word, leaped upward and disappeared into the sky…

Lilith yelled as her former captor, "Wait, which one of my… Oh, forget it!"

There was no use fighting it any longer. Lilith simply resigned herself to being left in the dark, and figured she should at least she where she was. She walked around to the front, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw just what this place was… a hospital!

"Final Round!" the announcer's voice blasted through the site, "Fight!"

With a new round and the match at stake, Susano took on a new approach. Instead of attacking, he waited. He started parrying with 'Heaven's Wrath' and punishing all mistakes with moves such as 'Demon Massacre', 'Demon's Lair', 'Tenma Destroyer', and 'Kidney Crush Combo'. Susano used this strategy to true effect, beating up Yushin for a little while, but not for long…

Vincent backed up, thinking, "You're waiting for me. Fine; I've got something for you."

The Silver Scion, like his father, was good at this approach as well. He slowed down and began slashing away with strings like 'Super High Combination', 'Double Mazurek', 'Double Signal', 'Spinning Hammer Kick', and 'Mercury Drive'. And like that, the two went back at it. Susano and Yushin started brutally pounding away at each other, hitting each other with strength and ferocity despite both having already taken a lot of punishment. It was a vicious sight…

In the end, Susano parried Yushin's 'Pulse Blast' with 'Heaven's Wrath', and immediately went into 'Raijin Stance'… The Silver Scion rolled through, and didn't look before charging in… Susano caught Yushin at just the right moment with 'Lightning Bolt', bringing the Silver Scion to his knees… Yushin tried to get up with all he could … but he just couldn't. He'd taken too much damage, and the attack itself was crippling. Beaten, Yushin let out a disappointed sigh of defeat as he fell to the ground…

"KO!" The announcer's voice resonated through the area, "Susano Jashin wins! Please advance to the next round!"

Susano's attention suddenly turned to finding his coat, and went right for it. Meanwhile, Yushin lied on the ground, feeling ashamed and angry. He soon heard his dad's advice: 'your response to victory is important, but your response to defeat is worth even more'. The Silver Scion was never one to ignore advice from his role model, so he was only left with one option: swallow his pride. With that, Yushin accepted the loss, and went to set things right, standing…

Vincent sincerely offered to Susano, "Listen… I don't agree with Heihachi's actions … but he did train one excellent fighter. I'm sorry for insulting you and your fighting style. It was disrespectful and unwarranted… I was wrong and I apologize…"

Yushin's apology was honest and from-the-heart. Too bad Susano was not listening; he was too busy rummaging through his coat. That was until he found what he was looking for: his 6 in. hunting knife… Yushin soon found himself caught by what sounded like rocket. He turned away, and looked up to see … Van riding on the back of Jack-8! She had pulled the Metal Giant out of his match with Bryce Irvin, and had flown full-speed all the way to assist. Oddly enough, Yushin looked fine. Still, she wasn't taking any chances, and tried to get him out of there fast…

Not understanding her hand gesture, Vincent waved back to her and said to himself in thought, "Van-chan? That's odd. Did she fly all the way here? And … why'd she call up Jack?"

Just then, another unexpected guest arrived, Dragunov flying over in his helicopter. Van was forced to stop because she doesn't know who it was…

Vincent was really confused now, asking to himself, "A helicopter? There aren't supposed to be any choppers in the area… What's going on?"

Once he got in range, Dragunov executed his part of the plan. He sent out, with a push of a button, a huge EMP pulse. The shockwave knocked out all electrical equipment including the cameras and lights, Jack-8 being the only exception that to a protection chip. Seeing his chance, Susano went for it…

Yushin was lost in the darkness, trying to figure out what was happening, until … it was too late. He felt cold steel pierce and enter the middle of his back behind his chest… He felt an intense stinging pain and an intense burning pain at once… He mostly felt the warm liquid leaving his body and running down his back…. He was simply too stunned and in shock to make a noise…

Susano harshly whispered, Vincent feeling the hot breath on his ear, "Now, you can apologize to Heihachi-sensei in person. I kept my vow to you, and now keep up your end … and die!"

Yushin felt the blade drawn out, only to feel himself jabbed second time, this time in his lower back… He started to call out, but he only coughed as blood rushed up his throat and out his mouth… Yushin finally collapsed to the ground as he went into physical shock… Thinking enough time had passed, Dragunov lowered a rope ladder. Susano located it and quickly climbed it. They both sped off, making their escape, and Susano used the radio to make a call…

Van watched as the chopper disappeared from sight, thinking to herself, "What was the all about?"

Soon, the EMP pulse wore off, and the lights and cameras came back on, though the satellite was lost. Immediately, Van saw Yushin's situation, and could see even from the air that he was losing a lot of blood…

Instantly upset and scared, Van exclaimed, "Oh no! Jack, land now!"

Jack-8 landed a little ways off, and Van jumped down and instantly ran to Yushin's side. The Silver Scion was in full shock as his life slipped away. He was bleeding from his mouth and wounds… His body seized and trembled… His eyes were barely open with a faraway look in them…

Thinking quietly, Van commanded to Jack-8, "Locate the nearest hospital, and take us there as fast as you can!"

The Metal Giant gave a swift salute, and scooped up Yushin as Van jumped back on his back. Jack-8 located the nearest hospital on GPS, and took off, flying full speed…

With tears in her eyes, Van pleaded as she rubbed his hair, "Please, Vee! Please hold on! We're going on as fast as we can! Please! Don't … Don't go!"

Meanwhile, Lilith had only been in the hospital a few moments when things started to happen. Hospital staff started running to the Emergency ward, and naturally Lilith ran after them. That's when she saw something that was worse than her worst nightmare: Yushin was being rushed in on a gurney, lying on his side! A breathing apparatus was placed over his mouth, and he was barely moving. More distressing was the evident reason he was there… Two large gashes were in his back… his blood was all over… Van was not far behind as the medical staff rushed Yushin through the room to ICU…

Lost in a tornado of emotions, hoping what she just saw was a hallucination, Lilith asked in rapid succession, "What happened? Who did this to him? Is he … is he going to be okay?"

Van could only shake her head in the negative, tears flowing from her eyes, the grim situation evident on her face. Lilith's eyes grew wide with realization… Her skin went pale… She even stopped breathing for a moment…

"No… NO!"

Lilith started to run after him, but Van had to hold her back…

Inconsolable, Lilith called out, "No! Let me go!"

Van said with sadness, "We have to stay here. They're taking him to surgery."

Lilith, distraught and crying profusely, yelled out, "Please, no! YUSHIN!"

_**The Mourning After**_

The scions all stood in front of the 'Emergency Surgery' door, all of them watching the 'in-surgery' light. Akane sat with her hands clasped, praying as hard as she can. Jun anxiously paced up and down the hallway. Van was seated crying, and Kyou tried to console her. Lilith stood staring dead-on at the light, half-holding her breath. Finally, Haku arrived from his mouth with Peter Chimera, and sprinted down the hallway toward them…

Haku frantically asked, "What's going on? How is he? Is he…"

Jun answered with sadness, "We don't know. They've been in surgery for hours… There's no word yet."

"How bad was it?"

Jun almost choked up, saying, "Van-chan said it was really bad. Lilith-chan saw it too… She hasn't spoken yet."

Haku, sadness creeping into his voice now, asked, "So, how is everyone else doing?"

Jun somberly relayed the scene to him, "Van-chan is really upset; she's who found him. Kyou-san is trying to calm her; he's also worrying about Lilith-chan. Akane-chan seems like she's barely holding on; she's been praying almost non-stop. Lilith-chan worries me most. She's just been staring at that light; she hasn't stopped crying, but she hasn't made a sound either."

Haku then asked, "And what about you, Jun-chan?"

"I'm trying to be strong, but…" Jun said before tears started streaming down her face, "I just want him to be okay."

Haku embraced his sister as he fought back tears himself, saying, "It's okay. I want him to be okay too…"

Finally, the light went off, and all the scions jumped. A female doctor emerged through the door.

The surgeon asking solemnly, "Are any of you family of Yushin Vincent Chaolan?"

Van responded, "I'm his sister."

Jun added, "Yes, we're all like family to him. Please; we've waited this long. Please tell us."

The doctor conceded and spoke soberly, "Okay. Well… He was stabbed twice in the back. The higher wound was relatively fortunate for him. It entered the space between his heart and right lung, missing them both. An inch in either direction, and he wouldn't have made it. He wasn't as fortunate with the lower wound. It hit several internal organs including his liver, his small intestine, and pancreas. We were able to repair most of the damage although we had to remove his appendix, which was also damaged. It was very good that got here so quickly, before more permanent damage could occur. "

"But with that said… the situation remains grim, and he remains in critical condition. A great many of the major arteries around his heart and spine were transected; he's lost a lot of blood. Even though we saved and mended them, his unique blood type requires us to have replacement blood flown in for transfusions. And still there's a risk his body may reject it. All we can do is monitor him while we wait… If it's any consolation, his heart rarely faltered during the operation. He's every strong young man."

Speaking for the first time in hours, Lilith asked, "Is he in a room?"

"Yes, we've placed him in a monitoring room in the Intensive care wing not far from here…"

Lilith took off down the hall without hearing the rest…

The doctor yelled to her in vain, "But you can't see him yet."

The rest of the scions quickly ran after her. The Monegasque heiress found her way, scanning signs as she went, and when she got there, she blew right past the reception desk, heading right for the room.

An orderly saw her coming, and tried to stop her, starting to say, "Miss, you can't…"

Without listening, Lilith roughly shoved the orderly out of the way, and went right in, where she beheld the situation in full. Yushin lay unconscious, thoroughly pale, hooked up to several machines. A breathing mask sat on his face, his chest slowly rising and falling with his heart. His heartbeat was monitored with the beeps of a nearby machine. Lilith, careful to not to hit any cables, kneeled by his bed and took his hand. The other scions arrived just as security did…

The security officer sternly said, "Miss, we're going to have to ask you to exit this room or be escorted from the building."

Lilith delivered a heartfelt response, "I promise I won't mess with anything … but I won't leave him. You'll have to physically throw me from this room!"

Jun added in support, "Trust me, sir; that's not a fight you want to have."

The security guard asked in confusion, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kyou explained, "You see, that girl is Lilith Rochefort."

"The taekwondo champion?" The security guard asked with surprise.

"The one and only…"

"Yeah, I shouldn't tangle with her…" The security guard thought to himself before allowed verbally, "Alright, you can stay if you don't make a fuss."

Lilith kindly said, "Thank you so much, sir."

The guard left with a grunt, and the scion let Lilith have some time alone with Yushin…

Lilith gripped Yushin's hand, her tears returning, and spoke to him, half-pleading, "Yushin… This is terrible. Who could have done this to you? Why did this happen to you? … You're so smart and strong … and kind … and brave… … Please, my love… Please, make it. I know you can… I need you. Please, make it…"

Outside the room, the scions tried to piece this whole scenario together…

Haku asked, "Van-chan, please try to remember… Who was Vincent-kun fighting?"

Van sadly relayed, "I'm sorry; it was dark and I didn't see his face…" That's when she remembered something, "Wait. I think I saw his name on a program… It was, uh… Oh yeah, it was a guy named Susano Jashin."

Jun said with realization, "Susano? Figures, that maniac!"

Akane then asked with anxiety, "But wait. Haku-san, isn't that your next opponent?"

Haku replied adamantly as he drove a fist into his hand, "That's right… and I'll make him talk one way of another!"

Jun began figuring, "Hold on a sec. Susano is a minion; he had to have permission from someone. That leaves one person: Kamikage Nodachi, my next opponent…"

Kyou then asked, "How convenient. Akane, you fought Kamikage in the last round. What do you make of him?"

The images and feelings of her last fight flashing in her mind, Akane expressed, "He is … the scariest person I've ever met. He's just cold and cruel. I can't pinpoint it, but there's definitely something … evil about him. I've never been more afraid of someone…"

Jun adamantly replied, "Scary, evil, or not… He's got to have a hand in this. And I'll make sure of it."

Just then, Lee came running down the hall…

Lee rapidly asked, "Is he in there?"

The scions nodded, and he went in, seeing his adored son on the verge of perishing…

Lee rambled on the verge of breaking down, "N… No… How could this… My son… My son…! This can't be… I need… I need to … make a phone call…"

Lee tried to hold himself together, as he pulled out his phone. Lilith remained silent as Lee hit a number on speed dial…

Lee spoke over the phone, "Hello, dear… No. No, everything's not alright… Listen, you need to come home right away… Yes there's been an accident … with our son… I don't know all the details, but it looks very grim… Alright, I'll see you when you get here…"

The doctor from before hurried down the hall, and approached Lee to explain the situation to him. The twin angrily and wearily overlooked the sad scene as Lilith and the Doctor broke the news to Lee…

Jun strongly said, "Guys, you should stay here. It's time for us to get to the bottom of this."

Haku mused, "Lilith-chan… Lee-sama… Don't worry; we'll take care of this… Yushin-san, we'll get justice for you."

The twins headed off to their sites…

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** There you have it. I know that was a pretty heavy chapter, but it sets up the conflict in the next chapter. Also, the next chapter will show the current state of a certain family … curse. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back for more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	8. Vendetta Approaches

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello and welcome. Thank you for stopping by, and thank you for reading. Well, we'll finally get to see the status of the family curse in our two protagonists. Also, the ultimate plans of our villain start to take shape. Before we start though, I must say that there is a 'shout-out' to LamboCJ, one of my most loyal readers. So, let's get to the action. And, here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Vendetta Approaches

_**For Yushin**_

Tekken Force Captain Sven Alexandersson and his squad were all throughout the construction site, investigating the crime against Sven's friend. The captain stood in the middle and stared at the scene: The vicious pools of blood stained the ground. Two sources showed the two unforgiving strikes. A trail of drops leading away slowly disappeared into nothing.

One of Sven's officers came running up to him, "Captain, I have some bad news, sir."

Sven sighed in disappointment, replying, "I was afraid of that. What is it?"

The officer relayed, "Well, unfortunately, our search has come up empty. We can find no traces of the attacker or any indication of where he went."

"Hmph… Alright, but keep looking. Leave no avenue unchecked, leave no clue unturned… Agent Tealfire, what's your status?"

Agent Tealfire, a skilled Tech agent and Sven's right hand, had set up a mobile station and was looking over all electrical implements, audio, video, etcetera.

As Sven approached, Tealfire answered between his furious typing, "Sir, I've checked all the communications feed going in and out of this area, but it's all the same thing. Moments before the attack, all electricity in the area was suddenly cut out…"

Seeing something, Sven said quickly, "Wait, wait… Scroll back… What is that thing?"

They came to a still taken second before the blackout. Flying overhead in the shot was a menacing airborne object, blurry and slightly off-screen…

Agent Tealfire anxiously said, "I … don't know sir… but I will. I'll isolate it, resize it, and clear it up. Hopefully, we can get a clear shot of what we're dealing with here."

Pouncing on the opportunity, Sven said, "Good. Get that to me as soon as possible. This is probably the break we need."

Haku came into 'The Cage': sitting 17-foot-high was a circular cage made of black chains with a dome, the structure hung over a square fighting ring. It was an ominous setting with no one around and the only lights centering on the ring and the cell. The Kazama son wore a dark green sleeveless shirt with KGI symbol on the back, black karate gi pants, a gi shirt tied around his waist, and black kung fu shoes. He entered the site to find Susano already there. But the Jashin Hunter was oddly clean and oddly calm, almost serene.

Before Haku could say a word, the cage rumbled to life and slowly lowered. The chains clanged and rattled as it inched down. Eerie ambient music played and the spotlights flickered. Finally, the cage landed with a menacing loud thump…

The announcer's voice bounced off the chains, "Susano Jashin, Haku Kazama, get ready for the next battle!"

Haku animatedly started, "We need to talk… What happened to my cousin?"

Susano calmly replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Adamant and upset, Haku retorted, "Don't give me that. You were the last one he fought; you have to know something."

Susano again said with calm, "I fought and then I left. I honestly didn't see anything."

Haku unyieldingly continued, "So, I'm supposed to believe that you two hated each other, you both fought, and, when he gets attacked right after, you had nothing to do it?"

Susano plainly said, "Pretty much … but I will say that he got what he deserved… I hope he dies."

Haku went into stance, "That does it. I guess I'll have to knock the answers out of you."

The announcer's voice rang out, "Round 1! Fight!"

Haku used an innovative style, a heavily modified version of his mother's. He was agile and nimble but nowhere near as flexible enough to pull off the regular moves. He had changed most of the moves to suit himself; his moves were somewhat slower much stronger with faster recovery. Also, as an extra, he changed them to look more masculine. A brand new yet familiar technique combined with Haku's frenetic pacing made for a style all his own.

The Kazama son got in good shots, but Susano was mostly unfazed. The Jashin Hunter started manhandling and generally throwing Haku around like a rag doll with 'Demon's Lair', 'Iron Hand', 'Pulverizer', and 'Hell Axle'. Susano eventually grabbed Haku by the throat and tosses him into the cage with 'Broken Toy'…

"Yushin…" Haku thought in despair.

Susano coldly said as Haku struggled up, "He got what he deserved, your friend. He earned every last piece of pain and suffering he's enduring now. I guess the only thing wrong is that he didn't bleed fast enough."

Suddenly, his anger and pain rose until it was all he felt. He could feel and hear his heart beat like a drum. His blood boiled; his temples screamed. His red eye throbbed madly and felt like it was on fire. Soon, he felt his power grow as he got angrier and felt more pain. The muscles around his canines start to extend as the sharp teeth grew bigger. Haku stood and intensely gripped the chains as he endured the agonizing process of his muscles tightening and growing…

As the chorus of bones popping and muscles expanding grew louder, Susano responded in disbelief, "What in the … What are you…?"

As he turned, Haku saw an attack flash in his head, and didn't think twice about it. The Kazama stepped forward and rocketed Susano upward with a devastating uppercut… 'Devil Twister'! The Jashin Hunter let out a pained groan as he hit the ground with a loud THUD!

"KO!" The announcer's voice resonated, "Haku wins!"

Susano noticed the changes in Haku, but nevertheless, was lost to the danger he was in. Haku was slipping away and could barely see. He knew he was acting but he could barely tell how and what. All he could sense fully was the pain, and this form was excruciating, the pain only seeming to grow worse. It also seemed to make him stronger as it fueled his anger…

The announcer's voice blasted, "Round 2! Fight!"

Driven by rage and anguish, Haku stormed after Susano, using most of his moves like 'Eclipsing Moon', 'Fire Dancer', and 'Wings of Fury' but also moves he's never learned like 'Laser Cannon', 'Hell Scrapper', and 'Rengoku'. The Kazama Son's speed and agility were greatly improved, and he was able to attack and close space without recovery time. Susano stood no chance; no matter what he did, he couldn't stop him. Meanwhile, Haku couldn't sense anything now, not even himself fighting. He could only recognize his own torment and the toll this state took on his own body. Finally, Haku launched Susano with 'Dark and Stormy', and brought him crashing down with 'Wheel of Pain'. The Jashin Hunter yelled out in defeat…

"KO! Perfect!" The announcer's voice rang out, "Haku Kazama wins! Please advance to the Final Stage."

The possessed Kazama Son saw the prone Susano, and naturally walked toward him with teeth barred. Suddenly, a canister rolled under his feet and exploded in a cloud of gas. With his faraway mental state and his already tortured physical state, Haku was surprisingly vulnerable, and quickly succumbed to the gas, passing out. Almost out of nothing, a woman with red hair and dressed in full ninja attire appeared inside the cage with them, her face covered in a fox mask.

Whistling as she overlooked the damage done, Mitsuko said, "Looks like I got here just in time."

"Yes, but…" Susano asked, "What did he do? What is he?"

Mitsuko deduced, "Must be what Kamikage was talking about. And by the looks of him, you must have pissed him off."

"I spoke about their friend in the hospital."

"That'll do it…" Mitsuko quickly said, "Now, let's get him away from here. Kamikage is waiting…"

_**Withhold Satisfaction **_

"Captain! I've got it!"

Sven quickly ran over and commented on what he saw, "Is that… Is that a helicopter?"

On screen was a shot of the vague shape of an airborne military chopper. The picture was blurry, but it was a head-on shot…

Agent Tealfire answered, "Yes sir. I couldn't manage a shot of the pilot, but the capture was pretty direct."

"Can you clear it up? Maybe we can get an owner."

"Negative, sir. Any more retouching and the shot would be distorted. But there is something unique about it…" Tealfire pointed to a device on the bottom of the aircraft, saying, "Do you see that?"

"The thing that looks like a megaphone? Yes, what about it?"

Tealfire explained, "That is an EMP pulse emitter. Based on the size and shape of it, I'd say it's capable of knocking out the power for several city blocks…"

Sven said aside, "Of course… The perfect cover. This chopper knocks out all the power, so no one sees the crime take place."

Agent Tealfire noted with slight confusion, "A high-grade helicopter for an attempt on someone's life? Seems a bit excessive, sir…"

Sven reasoned, "Not if this is just the first shot… Not if the person already owns this chopper."

"So, we're looking for the owner of this helicopter?"

Sven emphatically said, "Affirmative. We find this copter, and it'll lead us right to whoever did this."

Agitated and pacing with her hands tense by her sides, Jun waited in the 'Red Ring', a large circular ring surrounded by a deep chasm. A single walkway led away, and the ground was coarse and rigid like dirt. Soon, Kamikage Nodachi arrived … when the stage showed how it got its name. The walkway separated from the ring and rose up in front of the entrance way. Fire erupted out of the chasm and surrounded the entire outer rim. There was no escaping this stage.

The announcer's voice boomed, "Kamikage Nodachi, Jun Kazama, get ready for the next battle!"

Jun adamantly asked, "Alright, spill it. What do you know about what happened to my cousin?"

Kamikage coolly replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jun shot back as she felt the change beginning, "Save it. We know your friend Susano was involved and he doesn't think without your say-so."

Kamikage stiffly said, "You should watch who you're accusing, Jun-sama. It could end badly for you…"

As the fire roared even higher in seeming response, Jun choked out as she started to change, "You will pay…"

Jun went into fighting stance. Kamikage noticed something was off, but simply went into fighting position, falling into his faraway trance.

The announcer's voice blasted, "Round 1! Fight!"

All throughout the fight, the 'Red Ring' seemed to be an active participant in the match. The heat inside the circle was insane. The flames would erupt incredibly high with each 'Bound' juggle, throw, or stiff impact. The flames would soon prove particularly appropriate for the battle.

Jun's change was a true double-edged sword. Her speed and power were increased but the pain was quite incredible. She felt this before, but never like this. She felt like white-hot needles stuck in her skin and her insides were being torn out. Jun still fought using her own moves, but also saw the emergence of moves that were at once familiar but foreign like 'White Heron Dance', 'Three Ring Circus', 'Demon Slayer', 'Dragon Slayer', 'Kazama Style 5 Hit Combo', and 'Hell Scraper'. Her new speed and new power made nigh unapproachable, and Kamikage took a thrashing.

Jun dashed up to the older Nodachi low to the ground and uncoiled upward as she grabbed Kamikage by the throat. She soared high up and crashed down while driving her opponent into the ground. The flames blasted upward upon impact, and Kamikage screamed out in pain as he hit…

The announcer's voice resonated through the area, "KO! Perfect! Jun wins!"

Even with the round over, Jun's pain steadily grew, her suffering becoming great. Soon, she couldn't endure it quietly anymore. Jun fell to her knees, holding her ribs and stomach, and let out an inhuman roar of agony that sounded as feral and terrifying as it did tortured. Kamikage, however, sat up immediately upon hearing the pained howl. The sound of it triggered something in his mind. That roar was like … the other one, and in an instant, he realized what had happened. The older Nodachi became set off from this. His eyes grew wide, his jaw clenched, and his hands clawed…

Kamikage thought to himself as he rose, "That… She's like it… That monster…"

Jun tried to shake it off, getting back into position. Kamikage was oddly eager and a peculiar grin twisted on his face as he stood back in stance…

The announcer's voice boomed, "Round 2! Fight!"

Just as he went to one place usually, Kamikage went to whole different realm entirely this time. He started chuckling to himself, moved around a lot more, and became slightly erratic. Jun's torment only compounded the damage done by Kamikage's blows. Over and over, the older Nodachi delivered vicious blows like 'Abolishing Fist', 'Devastator', 'Shattered Spine', 'Soul Annihilator', 'Demon God Fist', and 'Engetsusen'. Striking with a smile, Kamikage ducked out of the way of a strike and connected with a flying kick, 'Hell Lancer'. Jun let out a harsh gasp of surprise as she flew backward.

The announcer's voice resonated, "KO! Kamikage wins!"

Kamikage commented in a slight craze as Jun rose, "That's right. Up we go… We're not done."

Her voice distorted, Jun angrily said, "I will get you! Do you know the pain you caused me?"

The flames erupting behind him, Kamikage's grin widened as he said, "Pain? You know nothing of pain … Not yet."

Her anguish and anger rising, Jun exclaimed, "I won't forgive you! You will pay! I'll kill you!"

Kamikage laughed evilly and asserted, "I doubt that very seriously. The one to pay the ultimate price … and perish … will be you."

As the flames erupted further again, the announcer's voice rang out, "Final Round! Fight!"

From the start, Jun was in trouble. Her temples throbbed madly. She felt as if her muscles were being ripped from her bones. Her bones felt like they would split and burst right out of her skin. She felt like her insides were being twisted and wrenched. The sheer internal pressure made her feel like she would explode. Eventually, she could barely stand it all, let alone fight. At one point, she seriously considered throwing herself into the flames. Her power still increased with her pain, allowing her to stay in the fight by mere force alone. Any damage she took was amplified tenfold. Finally, she couldn't endure it any longer and fell to her knees, unable to even function.

Kamikage wasted no time in taking advantage. The older Nodachi spun forward once as he went low to the ground… He spun forward again as he gathered red energy around himself… Finally, he unleashed all the power in a wide arcing leg uppercut, leaving a red crescent of energy behind. The Princess of the Iron Fist let out a pained groan as she hit the ground…

"KO!" the announcer's voice reverberated once more, "Kamikage Nodachi wins! Please advance to the next stage!"

The match over, everything came to a calm. The flames subsided and went out as the walkway lowered once again. Jun suddenly felt her new power and all her pain disperse and fade away. It took only moments for her to realize that she only had a vague recollection of what happened. All of this however, no matter the outcome, it didn't stop her from still being distressed and confused…

Still upset and angry at her opponent, Jun asked with effort, "Why? Why did you hurt my cousin?"

The older Nodachi ignored the question and simply took out a device from his jacket. With a point and the push of a button, he sprayed and covered her in a type of gas. Jun coughed immediately, and soon the room, for her, started spinning. The Princess of the Iron Fist became very groggy as everything she saw blurred and finally … went black. Jun passed out…

Kamikage finally answered, "You'll find out … in just a short while."

The older Nodachi looked at Jun as she lying helplessly, and again something took a hold of him. What was triggered in him during the fight … began to flood within him. His mind overflowed with dangerous desires, even until he started shaking with excitement. Quickly, he extracted his knife and flipped it open. He began to approach her with the full intent to fulfill his plans when … he suddenly stopped.

Lowering his own hand with his other, Kamikage said to himself, half-singing it, "Not yet, my friend… Just a little longer… Patience… Enjoy it. Revenge can't be taken in haste…"

Kamikage put his knife away, and picked Jun up, throwing her over his shoulder. At last, he took his leave with The Princess of the Iron Fist in tow…

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** There you have it. Things are getting heavy, aren't they? Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, I'm going to be doing some rapid uploading soon, so this story is going to start getting fast. So, I hope you come back soon. Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope you come back to read again. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	9. Sins of the Fathers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Greetings. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is pretty short, but think of it as a … prelude to the final battle. Again, I hope you enjoy it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Sins of the Fathers

_**Echoes of the Past**_

The twins stirred awake, the cold ground underneath them oddly clean. Trying to move was out of the question as their hands and legs were shackled behind them. They looked around only to find a dimly-lit room with a large glass window on the wall. Finally, they spotted each other…

Haku asked, his voice hoarse and hushed, "Jun-chan… you're here too?"

Jun, her voice also rough and muted, said, "Haku-kun… It's me; but just where is 'here'?"

Haku let out a groan as he said, "No idea… But did you see that truck that hit me? I feel like one ran me over, then backed up, and ran over me again."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat up too."

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know. All I remember is starting my fight and then… nothing. How about you?"

"I don't even remember the fight. Just that cage lowering and a big blank."

Finally, a voice said, "You've both awakened at last…"

The twins looked up, and saw Kamikage standing in front of them with his back turned. He stood under a giant screen, a computer console in front of him.

Jun accused him, "It's you. So you did have something to do with that attack!"

Kamikage said without turning around, "True, but don't worry. You are the guests of honor."

"What are you talking about?" Haku said, "Where did you bring us?"

Kamikage replied, again not turning, "It's not about where you are; It's where I'm taking you."

Jun angrily said, "That's enough. Just what is your problem with us? What do you want from us?"

"I want you …" Kamikage said as his voice broke mid-sentence and he continued half-crazed, "To pay. I want to make you pay for the crimes your family has committed against me, particularly your grandfather."

Haku asked in upset confusion, "You mean you almost killed our cousin … to hurt us because of what our grandfather did?"

Jun said, distressed as well, "You're out of your mind. Do you even know what you almost took from us?"

Breaking completely, Kamikage spun around and expressed madly, 'Taken from you? TAKEN FROM YOU? What about what was taken FROM ME? Your grandfather … killed my parents when I was just a boy, and I died with them all that time ago. Sadly, your grandfather died before I had a chance to do … ANYTHING! MY WHOLE LIFE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! So, just like my future was stolen from me, I'm going to destroy your future … permanently and your family's with it!"

Remembering one of his matches she saw earlier, Jun pointed out as she realized, "Wait. That style you use… I thought it looked familiar. Our aunt showed me the exact same style; my mother told me it belonged to my grandfather… If you're so against him, why do you use martial art?"

A crazed grin emerged as he explained, "What better way to kill a monster… then with its own way of fighting?"

Haku protested enthusiastically, "We're not monsters. And our grandfather might have been ruthless all around, but he wasn't a monster…"

Kamikage madly reacted, "OH REALLY? Then, what do you call this?"

He slammed on the console, and a video played, of a laboratory evacuation. It cut to surveillance of a chamber where a man rose from a bed and promptly killed a female scientist. The man had the distinctive crest of hair on the back of his head. The footage cut to a hallway where the man went through a disturbing change. His whole body turned a violent purple. He grew a pair of huge bat-like wings. Horns sprout out from his head. His nails grew, and a third eye emerged. He turned into a monster, a fiend in true form. The footage cut to a Tekken Force Solider engaging him, his bullets glancing off, and the man-turned-demon kills him.

The twins watched on petrified, mystified, and in terror. The video was a gruesome set of events in grisly detail. Neither made it through the whole thing; both looked away and hid their eyes…

Kamikage madly said, "That man was Kazuya Mishima, your grandfather!"

Haku said in disbelief, "No… way. How could he…"

"It's simple: The Devil Gene … the same gene you two possess, the same curse you bear."

Haku asked in confusion, "The … devil gene?"

Kamikage mockingly reacted, "Oh, you didn't know? I guess your family was protecting you by not informing you… How pathetic! It won't change what you are."

Jun adamantly dissented, "No! We're not … that. We're not!"

Kamikage's crazed grin returned as he continued, "Maybe not yet, but there's no denying you have it. You both fell under its influence in your previous matches. Granted, it was a rather miniscule amount obviously, but the evidence is undeniable…"

The twins were shaken speechless by the waking nightmare they found themselves in. They scared by what they saw on the video, and what it meant for their family … their friends … themselves. They were frightened by what they felt and the questions about everyone they loved that now existed. Worse yet, it all fit, and now they understood all the anger and pain that came over him.

Kamikage ominously continued, "Where you're going is what A.N.G.E.L. is all about: Annihilating the New Generation the Evil has Lain. That means you…" He began slowly approaching them, his crazed grin growing to an insane smile, "I've waited for this day for so long! And now it's finally here. I'm going to enjoy killing you both and spilling your cursed blood so much!"

"No." Jun said, "You won't win. You won't get away with this."

Haku added, "We've got more friends and family then you know. They'll find you!"

Kamikage went from ecstatic to livid instantly, "SHUT THE F- UP!"

The older Nodachi backed up his anger and reacted violently. With a step, he punt-kicked Haku in the mouth, and punched Jun across the chin! He proceeded to grab and lift them to their knees by their throats.

Kamikage raved frantically, "This isn't a game. This isn't a movie. This isn't some fairytale. I'm not going to put you in some machine and walk away. NO! I'm going to personally destroy you both and watch … every … last … drop of life leave your eyes until you're just a pair of empty shells… Then, just for fun, I'm going to beat your lifeless bodies into a pair of stains on the walls and floor…" He let out a maniacal cackle of sick glee, "This is going to be so perfect. Are you ready?"

Suddenly, truly unexpected cavalry arrived as Ryunosuke sprinted into the room. He grabbed his brother and pulled him back. Kamikage madly persisted, wresting and flailing, but the younger Nodachi managed to get him all the way back to the console, putting himself between his brother and the twins…

Kamikage hysterically ranted, seeming to not register it's his brother, "LET ME GO! GET AWAY! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"

Ryunosuke held fast, pleading, "Nii-san, please! Control yourself! Think about what you're doing!"

Kamikage resisted and raved madly, "I WILL GET THEM! LET ME GO!"

Ryunosuke pleaded, "Kamikage-san, you have to stop. Don't you see what this has done to you?"

Kamikage seemed to calm slightly as he said in near delirium, "Them… So close… Our parents… They must pay… Monsters… Our parents…"

Ryunosuke entreated his brother in the most calming tone he could manage, "I know; I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. You took it so hard. But you have to stop this obsession; it's tearing you apart. Please, nii-san, for me, for yourself…"

Meanwhile, Haku saw a nearby fire extinguisher and maneuvered himself to get it, preparing it behind its back as a precaution. Ryunosuke, on the other hand, seemed to be successful. Kamikage started to breathe more slowly and regular. His eyes reduced to normal size. The tension in his body eased…

Kamikage said, seemingly at ease, "You're … You're right. I-I just … let this get out of hand. I … need to compose myself… I think I'll just…"

Instantly, the older Nodachi exploded into immediate violent action. He smashed Ryunosuke's head into the console … twice! Finally, he threw his younger brother through the glass window into the next room. The twins, however, felt shackles come undone. The attack had actually disabled the security lock. Being smart, they acted as if nothing happened, waiting for the right moment.

Kamikage said in a craze with false cordiality, "You'll have to excuse my brother. He's rather naïve, doesn't really have the stomach for this sort of thing… Now, where was I? What was I saying?"

Taking the opportunity, Haku jumped up, "I don't know; did it sound like this?"

Haku quickly blasted Kamikage with almost half the contents of the fire extinguisher, and then smashed the older Nodachi in the face with the heavy red canister. Jun jumped up as well, and added her own countermeasure, thrusting him back with a 'Blade Kick' all the way into the console…

More angered by being blinded, Kamikage raged behind the cloud of smoke, "Why you little… When I get my hands on you two … I'll tear you apart."

Haku simply dropped the extinguisher, and the twins made a break for it…

_**Wave of the Future**_

After several minutes, Kamikage finally cleared his head, cleared his eyes, and found his way out of the cloud only to see the twins gone. The older Nodachi went ballistic. His breathing became heavy once more. His pupils again shrunk to miniature size. His body again trembled with loathing and hatred. Mitsuko and Dragunov quickly came in…

Mitsuko asked with concern, "Kamikage-san… We heard crashing. Are you alright? What happened?"

Kamikage said as he bolted out of the door, "Come on. THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

Mitsuko and Dragunov sprinted after him, and all three A.N.G.E.L. members headed for the roof. Meanwhile, the twins made it out of the building and found two motorcycles parked there: one red with a dragon painted on it and a purple one with a phantom painted on it, the keys and helmets with them. Without a moment's thought, they jumped on, put on the helmets and took off.

They didn't get very far without incident. Very soon, they heard loud buzzing over head that got louder … and louder … and louder… When they finally looked up, they saw just what it was: Kamikage, Dragunov, and Mitsuko giving chase from above in the helicopter! The twins raced through the surprisingly barren streets, but they just couldn't shake their pursuers. They tried tunnels, back roads, and alleys, but to no avail. In fact, with its sonar and thermal equipment, the chopper was made for this. It also didn't help that the bikes had GPS on them. The Kazamas ducked into an abandoned alley as the chopper hovered over them…

Haku frantically said, "Oh, man; We are so dead."

Jun said, "Tell me about it. It's like there's nowhere we can go."

Haku offered as he had an idea, "Wait… Maybe there is someplace. I've got an idea."

Jun picked on the thought, "Cool. We'll split up, and I'll find and follow you."

"Let's do it!"

The twins split up in opposite directions. The chopper was lost in the confusion, but quickly found and followed one of them. The twins rejoined on the highway, the copter right on their heels. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, the sound of music. The song went from muffled to blaring:

_You can hide your eyes, you can dim the lights, but they are watching_

_This is a new time, with a different kind, they are the future_

_The only one_

The twins sped up as it meant their destination was close…

_Just leave the place behind_

_I'll grill your place, don't mind_

_And you're only one 'cuz you're up on defense_

_This is a new way!_

Finally, they saw where it came from: a large open air arena with bright light shining in the night sky.

_When all your fears combine, the fighting was refined_

_And I know you really tried to understand_

_This is the new age!_

The twins came to their location, dropping the bikes and running inside…

Haku asked mid-sprint, "What time is it?"

Jun checked quickly, "Um… 8:55pm. Why?"

Haku grinned saying, "Hah! Good! That means we're not late."

In the chopper, Kamikage ordered, "Lower this thing! Stay here while I go after them."

Without thinking or looking, Kamikage jumped out and ran after them. The twins continued on their way, until Haku found the door he was looking for…

Ecstatic, Haku exclaimed, "Excellent! This is it!"

Jun happily said, "I have to admit. This was brilliant."

"It happens." Haku said, "Now, go find the reserved section. You'll be safe there."

"But, how do I find it?"

Haku calmly said, "Just ask around. Get there and you're home free."

Jun worriedly asked, "But, what about you?"

Haku calmly reassured her, "Don't worry. I'll be fine, at least as much as I can be, where I'm going."

Jun tenderly hugged him with worry, "I love you, Haku-kun. Be safe."

Haku hugged her back saying, "I love you too. Now, go. It's about to start."

Jun ran off as Haku went in the door… Kamikage continued in pursuit, scrambling madly and running through huge hallways. Losing track, he approached a passerby…

Kamikage asked as cordially as he could muster, "Excuse me, sir, do you…"

The bystander quickly answered, "Of course. Just down this hall. They're waiting for you."

The older Nodachi didn't question it, and went running. On his way, he was getting odd assistance as people pointed him in the right direction… Finally, he reached a door, and quickly opened it up... He stopped immediately when he saw what was on the other side, dumbfounded as he knew he'd been duped.

Stunned, Kamikage thought to himself incredulously, "GAH… N-No… This is … impossible!"

End Chapter


	10. Penultimate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Welcome and thank you for stopping by. Well, this is a continuation of the last chapter and, as the title says, this is the climax of the story, so I'll get right to it. And, here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Penultimate

Kamikage had been thoroughly duped: he was in the ultimate stage of the finals, 'Super Arena': a large, open-air sports arena set in the heart of the Japanese city. Large spotlights shone into the air as bright as ever and strobe upward as they shot light all around. Digital boards set all around the upper decks flashed with information about the upcoming fight. Gigantic video screens on both ends were set to display the action with the huge square ring in the center as its focus. The entire venue was a giant festival of lights and sound, and, with the crowd being decidedly younger than the older turnouts, the life, energy, and electricity of place was unbelievable.

It all made sense now. The bystanders that helped him were staff, and they led him here because he was in the finals. The older Nodachi was completely thunderstruck, standing at his entrance. The whole time he'd been in the building, he hadn't stopped to consider anything or even think. Now, the whole world was watching, and he was stuck...

The announcer's voice set off wild cheers as it rang out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, fighting fans of all ages, welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 Final Round! Introducing first, from Kobe, Japan, he is an executive that brought this all to you, and he's a great fight at that… Kamikage Nodachi!"

The spotlights of the whole arena centered on him; there was only one thing he could do now. He composed himself and casually walked out to cheers, taking his place in the ring. Kamikage took a long look at the crowd until his eyes landed on the VIP section placed right up front. Most of KGI's upper circle was present and seated in the area, Lee being on notable exception. Only two scions were seated: on both sides of KGI's first lady Ling Xiaoyu were Akane Hirano and Jun Kazama. Upon seeing Jun, the Princess of the Iron Fist tauntingly waved at him, just as he mother used to with 'Greetings'. The older Nodachi just looked on utterly astounded.

The cheers only grew as the announcer's voice continued on, "And our second finalist, from right here in Shinjuku, Japan; Oh yeah! The Tekken Prince himself, Haku Kazama!"

A natural showman, Haku made an entrance just like he was right at home. He burst through the curtain into the arena to an eruption of cheers and whistles. The Prince of the Iron Fist stopped midway down the aisle to acknowledge the crowd before running into the ring and facing the still stumped Kamikage.

"To the thousands in attendance and millions watching at home, Kamikage Nodachi, Haku Kazama…" The announcer's voice resonated as the audience joined in, "Get ready for the next battle!"

Noticing Kamikage's listlessness, Haku said, "Hey, what's the matter over there? You look lost."

Kamikage just stood speechless, in utter disbelief. His mouth hung slightly ajar as he slowly looks at Jun and then back at Haku…

"Alright. Well, I haven't forgotten what you did to my cousin…" Haku said before jumping into stance, "You still have to pay for that."

Kamikage distractedly looked off, and turned back before going into stance…

The announcer's voice blasted through the arena to the eager cheers of the fans and onlookers, "Let's start this party with a bang! Round 1! Fight!"

Haku immediately started evading attacks with his many stances like 'Phoenix', 'Hypnotist', 'Rain Dance', 'Back Rolling' where he would run and roll over Kamikage's back to get behind, and 'Vaulting' where he used Kamikage's shoulders to flip behind him. Meanwhile, the older Nodachi was out of it. He got lost in the battle easily. He whiffed often and mistimed attacks. It all lead to a relatively easy triumph for Haku… The Prince of the Iron Fist ducked under an 'Oni Front Kick', launched with 'Wave Crest Power', bounced him with 'X Marks the Spot', and finished with a snap version of Xiaoyu's 'Raccoon Swing' called 'Wolverine Slice'. Kamikage barely made a noise as he hit the ground…

The announcer's voice loudly proclaimed as the crowd went wild, "KO! Haku wins!"

Haku thought to himself, "Who would've thought? I might… I might actually have a shot at this."

Kamikage got up to his hands and knees, stuck in his distraught haze. He just was in total incredulity at how his plans had just been dashed, and he was lost to what he could do now. He had a decision to make … and he did, choosing the only option for him. Haku quickly got into stance as Kamikage got up, when the older Nodachi gave him a death stare if there ever was one, a gaze of madness and killing intent. The twins and Akane saw it, and it sent a cold chill up all three of their spines. Without a word, Kamikage went into fighting stance…

"It not over yet!" The announcer's voice rang out, "Round 2! Fight!"

The second round had an immediately different air than the previous one. At the outset, Kamikage ducked to the right, kicked out the back of Haku's knees to get him to kneel. He pulled Haku's head back and drove his elbow into Haku's head and chest with 'Skull Smash'. The older Nodachi proceeded to lock his younger opponent down with circular moves, making it hard for Haku to evade. Kamikage utilized moves like 'Roundhouse to Triple Spin Kick', 'Double Back Fist', 'Shattered Spine', 'Engetsusen', and 'Spinning Demon to Left Hook'. At last, Kamikage grabbed Haku's arm, and went behind him as he put a hand over the young Kazama's mouth.

The older Nodachi harshly whispered into Haku's ear, "You think you've outsmarted me? You didn't change anything! There's no escaping this! All that's changed … is the number of witnesses."

Kamikage forcefully drove his knee into Haku's back twice, the second time lifting the Kazama son right off the ground. Haku crumbled to his knees with a pained gasp. Symbolically, the older Nodachi held two fingers to the back of his young enemy's head, like holding a gun execution-style. He simply kicked Haku to the ground, having made his point...

The audience let out stunned gasps as the announcer's voice rang out, "KO! Kamikage wins!"

Meanwhile, Sven and agent Tealfire were walking through the stadium, on patrol while waiting for any leads. The Tekken Force Captain soon got a call…

Tealfire asked out of curiosity, "Sir, was that good news?"

Sven hung up and answered, "Good news and bad… The helicopter we were looking for was recently spotted en route to this location."

Tealfire brimmed with optimism, "That's good. That means the culprit must be here."

Sven continued, "But, we also found out who the owner is… one Kamikage Nodachi."

Tealfire reacted with shock, "What? But he… He's a KGI executive."

Sven steadfastly said, "It doesn't matter. He still has to answer for his crimes. We need to find him."

Agent Tealfire looked around when he saw something, and pointed out, "Um… Actually, sir. I don't think that'll be a problem."

Sven looked through a window into the center arena … and saw Kamikage in the ring! Instantly, Sven connected the dots and figured out the real targets…

Sven urgently called into his radio, "All units! I repeat, all the units stationed in the stadium! Ready your weapons and prepare for a seizure and arrest operation!"

Kamikage madly said, "Get up! Get up. GET UP!"

Haku slowly rose to the crowd's delight, and got back into fighting position. Kamikage could feel it now. He was so close now. He craved it. He needed it. Now, he was going to take hold of it. The older Nodachi eagerly got back into fighting position.

"This is what it's all about. This is for the ultimate prize!" The announcer's voice boomed with the audience shouting in unison, "Final Round! Fight!"

Haku began stancing and evading like his life depended on it, fighting with what little spots he got. Kamikage was not slowed, continuing on unfazed and glancing off all Haku's offense with no sign of pain. He even managed to menace the others. A t one point, he missed an attack right in front of the KGI section. Kamikage shot a bone-chilling momentary stare before chasing the Kazama son again. Finally, he caught Haku back rolling with a 'Glorious Demon God Fist', crowned him with 'Right Splits Kick', and launched him with 'Twin Pistons'.

With that, Kamikage began trying to kill Haku with each madness-enhanced and hate-filled strike. He shot multiple 10-hit combos and punished his Prince of the Iron Fist with ridiculously long juggles. He thrashed away with his most brutal strings including 'Rampaging Demon', 'Demon's Wrath', 'Spinning Demon to Left Hook', 'Soul Annihilator', 'Impaling Knee Twin Thrust', and 'Reign of Terror'. Enduring all this punishment, Haku started to slowly and painfully succumb. He fought up to his feet only to be agonized more, and Kamikage would drag him up when he couldn't stand himself. He knocked Haku face-down with 'Double Face Kick' and stomped Haku's kidneys with 'Oni Stomp'. Haku let out a groan in pain as Kamikage ground his foot in…

Several referees came running out, with one going right to the older Nodachi, "Sir, please, a moment… We must check him."

The official stepped between the two. Kamikage tried to push past, but was still held back, his venture abated. The refs, meanwhile, had to check to see if Haku could still fight; with Kamikage continuously pulling him up, it was almost impossible to tell from afar. Soon, they came to a decision, and Kamikage knew it. He heard hem talking to each other. He noticed their downtrodden looks and slow headshakes. He then saw them gesture to his official…

The referee spoke into a radio, "It's over. Haku Kazama is no longer able to compete. I repeat, st…"

Unwilling to be turned away once again, the older Nodachi snapped. Kamikage knocked out the official before he could finish, and then the others. With that out of the way, he went back to the murder-in-progress of Haku. He lifted the Kazama Son, and began viciously kneeing him over and over in the abdomen before kicking him away with a front kick to the chest. Haku could only limply and helplessly fall back down. Preparing to do fatal damage, Kamikage tore off his jacket, leaving the vest and shirt, and ripped off his gloves as he approached Haku.

The crowd control transparent barrier was still active since the fight was technically still going on, but the sight was not softened or lost on the crowd. The audience could only watch on in horrified silence, with some screaming and pleading for a stop, Xiaoyu especially. In the ring, Kamikage stood over the young Kazama as Haku had to us his would-be-killer's body for leverage to stand, Kamikage simply enjoying the sight of Haku in pain. Not waiting any longer, Kamikage lifted and slammed Haku onto his spine, drawing a gasp of pain of the young Kazama.

The older Nodachi mounted the object of his rage, sitting on his middle, and lifted Haku's head by his hair. Brutally and repeatedly, he began punching Haku, with the rapidly-weakening Kazama unable to even get his hands up to defend. The sound of his fist crashing down over and over was cringe-worthy, disturbing, and horrifying. As the whole surreal and troubling ordeal seemed to go in slow motion, each blow seemed to resonate for miles. Jun was shocked speechless, and Akane was driven to tears as they both realized just what they were witnessing.

Kamikage screamed with loathing, his eyes mad, "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU! YOU SHOULD DEAD! IT SHOULD BE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Going for the kill, Kamikage wrapped his hands around Haku's neck and started to squeeze. Haku, his face crimson mask by the beating he'd already taken, bled from both nostrils and both sides of his mouth. Too weak to even kick and barely grasping Kamikage's hands, Haku's life began slipping away as he was clutched so hard that blood the blood in his mouth streamed out and tears poured from his eyes...

Finally, an entire horde of officials came sprinting in and forced Kamikage away … but not for long. The older Nodachi deftly and immediately began knocking each of them out one by one left and right. Lying in a pool of his own blood and near death, Haku had almost resigned himself to his end … when he unexpectedly and inexplicably sensed something deep inside him suddenly awaken and fill him up. It was some kind of energy, a brand new one, one completely different from the first one. This one was stronger, calmer, and it caused no pain. It even seemed to have a sort of healing effect. Soon, enough of it enriched him and powered him … to allow for one more flurry…

Haku use his newfound energy to get up to his knees as Kamikage tossed the last official aside and charged at him again. Unleashing every last ounce of his new power he could harness and aim, Haku sprang up and launched Kamikage very high with 'Cyclone Left'. He struck with a 'Shooting Star', bouncing his enemy again much higher than normal. Haku then dashed forward and sent Kamikage flying back ward with Jin's 'Right Roundhouse Punch'. The older Nodachi spiraled backward and spun out on the ground. In truth, Kamikage had actually managed to wear himself out attacking Haku. It was also unhelpful that the power Haku used was unreal in its strength and something Kamikage had never felt before. Nodachi tried to stand but he couldn't, collapsing to the ground while Haku barely stood…

The announcer's voice blasted through the arena as it broke into joyous pandemonium, "KO! It's over! The Prince now has the throne… Here is your winner and the NEW King of the Iron Fist: Haku Kazama!"

Unable to hold fast any longer, Haku fell into seated position just as the barrier came down, and Xiaoyu, Jun, and Akane jumped the barricade and ran to his side. Kamikage slowly rose, and held his now hurting shoulder as he started toward the reunited family. As he shambled toward them, the insanity that he'd kept hidden for years was now out for all to see. His once slick hair was now wild and tousled. His brilliant tie was now torn. His once crisp suit was now wrinkled and windswept. His once pristine cuffs and cufflinks were now stained with blood. His once calm and even keel visage was now crazed and marred by insanity.

The three women braced themselves as they saw him coming, but they didn't have to for long. Quickly, Sven and his squad of Tekken Force troops swarmed the main arena, emerging from the stands and both entrances, and surrounded Kamikage, all fully armed and all readily pointing their guns at him.

Sven, aiming his assault rifle with one hand, ordered, "Kamikage Nodachi, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Yushin Vincent Chaolan! Surrender now or we will fire!"

Surrounded on all sides, Kamikage couldn't even see the twins just past them anymore. He looked at them all, and finally looked at the ground, his eyes going from crazed to devastated. Suddenly, two bombs fell from the sky and sent out extremely bright flashes into the arena, temporarily blinding and distracting the troops…

"Hold your fire!" Sven yelled out as he was forced to look away.

While they were all distracted, Mitsuko dropped down, setting off two smoke bombs for cover, and leapt back into the chopper with Kamikage in tow. With both safely on board, Dragunov promptly sped off, leaving the arena behind them.

Mitsuko took her mask off as she said, "Whew. Talk about cutting it close."

Lying on the floor of the helicopter, Kamikage looked at his bloodstained hands and knew how close he came at achieving his goal. The recognition caused him to break into an evil and crazed chuckle, but it soon mixed with and slowly became a sorrowful sob…

As the proverbial dust cleared, the announcer's voice rang out, "What an amazing and breathtaking final act! And after almost 20 years, we have a brand new fighting champion!"

Fireworks blasted and exploded skyward as confetti and streamers rained from above, the stadium celebrating once again and people cheering . Sven directed his men, and the troops scattered according to their orders. Slowly, Haku felt the power inside him wan as he calmed down. Along with it, everything in his vision blurred and began spinning as he felt himself fading. Haku finally could barely make his three loved ones reach for him and Sven running toward him … as he slipped away…

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** There you have it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, we're going to be taking a short break next chapter to update the side-story, so I hope you come back for that. Thank you again for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back for the next installment. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	11. Another Mad Heart Surgery

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Greetings and welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Well, we're taking a small detour and revisiting the 'Wrath Chasing' story arc. Now, this takes place during the tournament; I didn't want you to get lost. With that cleared away, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Another Mad Heart Removal

A large street alley was the only respite from a raging windstorm. Both surrounding buildings were equipped with fire escapes. Debris flew outside, and vision was greatly blurred by the gales on both sides. Anna B. was unfazed by the wind as she rushed into 'Tornado Alley', and quickly found who she was facing: Rebekah Wrath, sitting on a dumpster.

The announcer's voice rang out over the winds, "Anna Williams, Rebekah Wrath, get ready for the next battle!"

Anna pointed as she said, livid, "Finally, I've found you! Now, you're gonna pay."

Rebekah nonchalantly said, "Hmm… You look a lot like the blonde who's been tailing me. Here's a wild guess: you her sister, twin maybe?"

Anna lividly continued, "Sure, but if she didn't catch you, I was… and now, I'm going to kill you just like you killed our father!"

Rebekah calmly said, "You two sure are dedicated, but are you sure you want me? I mean, I'm not just a simple mark…"

She casually jumped down from her perch, and with a simple back swing of her arm, the madness marionette sent the large metal box flying into the storm, where it was promptly swept away.

Undeterred by the show of strength, Anna continued, "It doesn't matter! Nothing can stop me from getting revenge on you. Do you even understand what you did that night?"

Rebekah oddly spoke with desire, as if speaking of a loved one, "it's all the same to me; I thought of him the same way I think of you: like a living container of precious drink. You're actually more of a very pretty champagne flute, but a glass nonetheless."

Anna quickly went into fighting stance as she said, "Oh, you'll pay for that b-!"

"Ooh, now that's not very much like lady."

The announcer's voice rang out as Rebekah got into fighting position, "Round 1! Fight!"

More than a simple psychopath, Rebekah Wrath proved to be an incomparable foe. She did use some of Bryan's more brutal moves like 'String Stopper', 'Python Rush', 'Cobra Fang', 'Lair's Dance', 'Fisherman's Slam', and 'Bruiser Combo'. But her Krav Maga style owned the match as it gave her the most extensive and diverse counter-parry system ever seen in the competition. As with the martial art, any move could be redirected, by directing the momentum away, and punished. The madness marionette could put Anna in any position or situation desired, which was not good for Anna.

The second Scarlet Lightning's whole style centered on close range combat, and it was not particularly effective when the user was angered. Anna, however, was getting more livid by the second. Finally, Rebekah parried Anna B's 'Picking Heel' and downed her with 'Hands of Doom', cutting Anna's cheek. The second Scarlet Lightning let out a groan of pain and anger…

"KO!" The announcer's voice blasted, "Rebekah wins!"

Anna B wiped the small cut on her cheek clean as she looked up at her opponent. Rebekah quickly noticed a small trail of blood on her fingers, and her mouth instantly began to water. Her excitement rising, her heart started pounding as a smile of joy emerged. Immediately after, the madness marionette partook, putting her fingers in her mouth, and her burst with ecstasy and delight. Anna could only cringe as she looked on in horror and disgust.

Anna said in repulsion as she stood, "What kind of freak are you?"

Rebekah replied with her jubilation still present, "Oh, the worst kind; a monster right out of a nightmare. And now, I've got a taste of you. I must say, it was wonderful."

Shaking it off her revulsion, Anna claimed, "I'll give you something to taste, you b-!"

Rebekah replied with a smile, "Again, with that word? It really doesn't suit you."

The announcer's voice rang out as both participants got into fighting stance, "Round 2! Fight!"

The second round was much like the first, and Rebekah's impenetrable game was just as effective the second time, faring just as well. This did not go down well with Anna as she started to slip. Driven by grief and hatred, she began to tire from the pounding she was taking, and grew even more frustrated as her process going nowhere began to feel like running into a brick wall.

Getting desperate, Anna pulled out her knife, but was quickly disarmed. Rebekah, with textbook skill, trapped Anna's arm, raked her hand, and pulled the knife away before tossing it aside. The second Scarlet Lightning, however, was not to be stopped. She pulled out her handgun and aimed it right at Rebekah's face, stopping the cyborg right in her tracks.

The announcer's voice suddenly boomed through the area, "Anna B. Williams has been disqualified. Rebekah Wrath wins! Please proceed to the next round."

Rebekah said with feigned disappointment, "Oh, see what you did? You brought an end to our fun."

'Yeah and now, I'll end you!" Anna said as she cocked the gun.

Rebekah replied calmly, "Um, I'm not so sure about that. You see, it's actually…"

Again with Krav Maga-honed skill and speed, the madness marionette performed a textbook disarm. Catching Anna off guard, she rapidly grabbed the gun barrel, forced the gun down, broke Anna's finger with the trigger, and ripped the gun away, tossing next to the knife. However, she held onto Anna's arm, and her intent was soon clear. Rebekah reopened Anna's cheek with an elbow, wrenched Anna's arm behind her, and held her in an arm lock.

Anna screamed in pain, "Let me go! I'll kill you I swear!"

Rebekah said almost blissfully, "Now, now. Come here; let's have another taste!"

The madness marionette pulled Anna close by her chin in an almost tender gesture, and slowly traced her tongue across the open wound, vocally swooning with pleasure at the acidic, metallic liquid. Anna struggled mightily to get away, but the psychotic cyborg was just too strong.

Anna said with disgust, "You insane…"

Rebekah placed her hand over Anna's mouth, and said with her eyes closed as she savored the taste, "Shh… Hush, hush, hush… So sweet. You take good care of yourself and … drink a lot of red wine. My taste buds thank you. It's so good … I think now's as good a time as any … to fill up."

The madness marionette reached for her knife, but didn't know that Anna had back up. In the building across the street, Nina looked over the scene through the window, aiming her sniper rifle right at the back of Rebekah's head, and fired… Rebekah's cybernetic senses detected the slight click of Nina's trigger, so she released Anna and jumped out of the way just in time. The madness marionette ran down the alley as Nina zip-lined in, grabbing a large tarp on the way, and jumped into the wind using the tarp as a chute. As Nina tended to Anna, the two sisters looked on as Rebekah flew away laughing gleefully and maniacally…

For the first time, there was actually a returning stage from the previous tournament, the 'Electric Fountain'. Apparently, the high-ups at KGI liked it so much that they decided to bring it back: a large circular fountain with multi-colored geysers shooting up from its center. The fountain was surrounded by shops and buildings, the largest of which being a hotel named 'Sea Horses' with its own fountain and a large stairway out front leading up to its door.

Alisa flew into this familiar place, and noticed the madness marionette sitting on the fountain's edge. The two silently seized each other up through their different cyborg processes…

The announcer's voice blasted, "Alisa Bosconovitch, Rebekah Wrath, get ready for the next battle!"

Alisa accused in her inherently innocent way, "It is you, the one who murdered my father…"

Rebekah replied nonchalantly, "You're going to have to be more specific, sweetheart…"

"My younger sisters have been looking tirelessly for you, and their relationship with one another yet suffers. One of them has followed your trail since your crime."

Rebekah said with remembrance, "Oh, those two… So, I can tell they're sisters. How do you fit into this?"

"We are sisters, sharing a father as I relayed earlier. And, although it is impossible to understand or quantified, my connection to them is only referred to as 'love'."

Rebekah said in slight confusion, "Wow… That sounds weird considering, but whatever helps you sleep."

Alisa continued, "You may have done, I fear, irreversible damage to our family and possibly many others. It is obvious you are not completely human, but do you understand the consequences of your action…?"

"About being 'human', you're one to talk… but you're right. There's really only one thing I care about. That's why you don't interest me at all since the only thing I want is something you can't give me."

Her light demeanor not breaking, Alisa verbally concluded, "Your sociopathy and lack of compassion for those you hurt has activated what is called 'anger' in me. For the sake of my own family and those you may hurt in the future… I find it imperative to defeat you immediately. Please prepare yourself."

Rebekah said with a chuckle, "If you think you can… be my guest."

The announcer's voice boomed through the area as both got into stance, "Round 1! Fight!"

The madness marionette knew Alisa was not, but she did not expect what would happen next. Alisa simply used her head … literally. She caught Rebekah completely with moves like 'Spam Bomb', 'Docking Bay', 'Optimizer', and 'Gadget Found'. In fact, Rebekah started to think that Alisa would never keep her head on her shoulders. Once more, Alisa took off her head, reared it back, and blasted the madness marionette as the head exploded on impact. Rebekah felt something odd take over her, something she vaguely remembered being called defeat. For an odd feeling, she had an odd reaction: a groan of surprise and pain…

The announcer's voice called out, "KO! Alisa wins!"

As Bryan raved in her mind, Rebekah said as she got up her knees holding her head, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I know… Cool it. Would you let me drive, please?"

Alisa asked in confusion, "I'm sorry. I have not said anything…"

Rebekah said as she rose hitting her head, "Don't worry about it. Just some annoying ringing her head…"

"Your way of combat triggers my memory reserves… I've only observed such terrible desire for pain and battle once before: from a man named Bryan Fury…"

Rebekah instantly broke into an insane cackle, saying, "O h that name… That wretched name. Bryan was my partner before he got him and me shot! Then, he found me…" She said the next part as she made a headshot motion to her own head, "…and finished the job. Now, I'm like this."

"Your similar ways of life are most treacherous. It is ill-advised to inflict such violence upon others."

Rebekah let out another giggle before replying, "You say like I have a choice. I mean, take a good look at me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly built for anything else."

Alisa pointed out in her innocently insightful way, "My voice analysis systems detect signs of regret ad sorrow. My logic suspects something more."

Waving it off, Rebekah replied as she got into stance, "Ah, it doesn't matter. Sure, it sucks, but it does have its moments like what happens next…"

The announcer's voice resonated over the water, "Round 2! Fight!"

Rebekah started reversing and catching Alisa's arms and it worked … until Alisa's arms came off. Soon, it became apparent that detaching her arms was not just a defense measure with moves like 'Rocket Punch', 'Double Rocket Punch', and 'Compression'. It didn't take long for her to start utilizing her jets using 'Upstream', 'Dynamic Range', 'Cradle Star', 'Jumper Switch', and 'Overflow'. Soon, Alisa effortlessly tossed Rebekah into the air before blasting her with both rocket arms in 'Double Bull Shoot'. The madness marionette instantly let out a cry of anguish…

The announcer's boomed once more, "KO! Alisa Bosconovitch wins! Please advance to the next round!"

Alisa called back to the earlier conversation, "I cannot suspend my earlier deductions about you: it would seem you are not content with your lifestyle."

Rebekah replied as she sat up, "Again, with that? Listen, let it go. I'm not built to do anything else. Just accept it; I have."

Alisa poignantly expressed, "That is not what I have experienced to be true. I was mechanized to preserve my life, but was eventually developed into a weapon…" She extended her chainsaws for emphasis as she continued, "I was only designated for warfare and meant to serve as a simple tool. But this goal did not come to pass…" She retracted her blades and kept on, "I befriended an exceptional man, and I found a home with my father and two sisters. My life has far exceeded the preset expectations. As Lars has repeatedly told me, I am not defined my machinery. I find it quite possible the same cane said for you."

Alisa turned to see Anna B. and Nina B. running down the street toward the hotel, and stopped to wait for them. Meanwhile, Rebekah was lost in thought, thinking of Alisa's words and wondering about their validity. Then, she went to question her own choices. In fact, it was the first rational thoughts she'd had in years. Finally, she came to one conclusion…

"Sorry, kid…" Rebekah said under her breath, "I can't change what I am…"

With her advanced cyborg vision, the madness marionette located Alisa's regenerator chip mounted on her spine. With swiftness and brutality, she thrust her hand into Alisa's back and ripped the chip away! The chip itself kept Alisa together, regulated her systems, and generally kept her functioning, acting as her 'perpetual power generator' or more like her heart. Without it, Alisa's body shut down and collapsed to the ground. The sisters, having seen all of this, sped up as Rebekah detached Alisa's head.

Immediately, Anna B. and Nina B. took out their guns and fired repeatedly at their adversary. The madness marionette quickly ran off, Alisa's lifeless head in tow, into the hotel as a large party was coming out. The sisters soon lost Rebekah in the crowd, and found themselves in a familiar position: Both fell to their knees at Alisa's lifeless body with Anna cradling it in her arms. Nina angrily pounded the ground with her fist before sprinting off, while Anna started tinkering with Alisa's body…

Nina sped in the direction people saw the madness marionette going last, her motorcycle screaming down the street. Suddenly, a motorcycle driven by a woman in a red riding outfit drove up next to her, and Nina B. quickly pulled over as she knew who it was, with both settling on the side…

Nina asked out of confusion, "Anna? What are you doing?"

Anna said with resolve, "What I should have done in the first place; I'm coming with you. You were right."

Nina said with remorse, "Maybe no. If I'd listened, I might've found her sooner, and this wouldn't have happened. But none of that matters now…"

Anna agreed, "Right. We need to focus on saving Alisa."

Nina asked as she noticed the large case on Anna B's bike, "What is that?"

Anna B explained, "It's her body. I checked her systems, and she's not shut down. It looks like she put herself in 'Hibernate' mode at the last second."

"Good. That means she's still alright."

Anna added, "Yes, but not for long. She needs that chip fast, or else…"

Nina B finished the statement, "She'll crash, and we'll lose her forever… Alright, let's pick up on the trail."

"Way ahead of you…"

Nina looked at her sister as Anna revealed a fail-safe: Pulling out her phone, Anna pulled up a map with an image of Alisa moving on it…

Nina said with surprise, "Is that…? Is that a GPS?"

"Yeah. Dad put a locator program inside her hairpin. The Zaibatsu used it to keep tabs on her, but now we can use it to track that b- down!"

As she adamantly watched the map, Nina B said, "I knew Dad was a genius. No wonder, I couldn't find her; I was going the wrong way. Let's go get her before she gets too far away."

"Right behind you, sister…"

The two rapidly and eagerly turned around and sped off, hot in pursuit…

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** And that's that. I know that was a little tough, but I think you'll see what happened in the story arc next. There are only two chapters left, so we're getting to the end. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, it, and I hope you come back for more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, Review.**


	12. In Recovery

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken (but I can dream)…_

_**A/N: **_**Hello and welcome to my story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. Well, this is the second to last chapter, and if you remember, our heroes didn't look to good the last time. So, without further ado, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

In Recovery

"Haku-kun… Haku-kun…" a new but oddly familiar voice called out of the white void.

"Hmm… Who's there? That voice… Where have I heard it before? Wait; is it… Is it… Is that you…? Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me, son…"

"No way… But, you're… I mean, how are you doing this?"

"It's a long story; a long complicated story…"

"But, what about Jun-chan? And Mom?"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to your sister right after you, and I talk to Xiao-chan all the time. I have to ask permission first, but… I see you Mom at least once a year."

"Wow. This is amazing, Dad. I mean, I never thought I'd … get to talk to you… There are so many things I want to ask you…"

"I figured. But I don't have a lot of time, so ask away…"

"Oh, okay… Um, alright, okay… So these 'powers' Jun-chan and I have. I feel two: the first one is angry and violent; just being in it hurts, but it just seems like the easiest to fall into. The second one is completely new to me: its life and strength; I've been in it once, but just being there made me happy. These two powers… where did they come from? Did we get them from you?"

"Yes, you get that form me. The first one is from the 'Devil gene', a blood curse that stems from me and grandfather, but I think you and your sister should be fine because of the second one. That is the special power of the Kazama, a power you got from my mother and the woman your sister is named after: Jun Kazama. Just know that that second power, no matter how it may feel sometimes, is much stronger than what you get from Devil gene…"

Haku said with concern, "Dad, I'm scared … I mean, the tournament went so badly. Me and Jun-chan almost getting trapped… The beating I took… Yushin-san and I almost getting killed… And the worst part is … those people are still out there, and it will only be a matter of time before they come back… I just … don't know if we can win…"

Jin replied with remorse, "I know, son: I'm sorry. I'm sorry you and your sister have to pay for the sins of Kazuya and me. It's not fair, and you don't deserve it. I wish there's a way I could help you…" His tone turned encouraging as he continued, "But, listen. I can tell right now … that you two are going to be a lot stronger than even me. Also, you have a large advantage that I didn't: you have your mother, your aunt Asuka, your uncle Lee, all of your friends to help you and support you. Always look out for them, and always cherish them…"

"Thanks, Dad… Oh, and there's one more thing."

"Go for it, son…"

"Well, there's this … girl I like… And I think she like me too … but I'm not sure… What should I do?"

"Oh, son… I'm not exactly the best person to ask this. I'm not really a people person, as your mother and aunt have probably already told you, and I was lucky with your mother. I don't think I can help…"

"Please, Dad; I really need some help here. You see, she is my friend, so … do I say everything or keep my mouth closed? It would be great if I'm right, but, if I'm wrong, it's going to make thing really awkward…"

Jin chuckled as he said, "You say that as if it's not awkward now. I'm guessing, of course…"

Haku conceded, "Okay, Fair enough…"

Jin explained, "Alright. Again, I'm no expert, but… one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't spend more time with your mother when I had the chance. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did… If you really like this girl, I say tell her as soon as you can."

"Thanks, Dad. It's really great talking to you."

"It's great talking to you … but sadly it's time for me to go."

"Really? Already? But we only got started."

"I know. But I'm sort of on borrowed time. I am breaking a fourth wall here."

Haku 'hugged' Jin as he became choked up, "Dad… I just… I know it's strange, but … I miss you. Jun-chan and Mom miss you too… We wish you were here."

"I wish I were there too. Believe me, I do. Even after life, it still hurts me to no end."

"Please … don't go."

"If there was any way, I would… but there isn't. Before I go through, I want to tell you something: look out for your mother sister. Always cherish your family and friends. Stay close to your sister; you two need each other. And, from me… Know that I am so proud of you two and I love you both so much."

"I love you too, Dad…" Feeling Jin fading, Haku held Jin tighter, saying, "Will I ever talk to you again?"

Jin said as he faded away, "Maybe, but I'll definitely try… Goodbye, son."

"Goodbye, Dad…"

Haku awakened to the sights and sounds of a hospital bed, the only light being the one over his head. The smell of peroxide, gauze, and alcohol overpowered the clean scent of his private room. His body lay weak and aching as the room sat quietly. He immediately knew what he had just experienced, and quickly shed a few tears of happiness and sadness…

Kyou and Van stood outside Yushin's room, looking in. The silver-haired youth was hooked up to less machines, but he was still out cold. Lying next to him in the bed, Lilith slept beside him…

Van observed, "You're pretty worried about them, aren't you?"

Kyou somberly pointed out, "Of course. And you are too."

Van admitted, "Yeah … but it's not just that though. I can't help but feel guilty about all this. I mean, I'm supposed to look out for him… and I knew something was going to happen to him … but I still couldn't stop it."

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself. They had planned to attack well in advance. You got to him, and you got him here; you did all you could… and it doesn't make you feel any better, does it?"

"Not at all… What about you?"

"I can't even compare to what you did. Miss Lilith was kidnapped right from under me, and I didn't have a clue."

"That's not your fault. None of us knew that."

"It still hurts. But, now I have a whole other set of worries… Miss Lilith hasn't been home. She's barely spoken or eaten. She's just been spending her time here, keeping a constant vigil … with him."

Van reacted with slight shock, "Wow… She must actually, really love him."

"Yes, I was afraid of that. There's still one thing I don't know though…"

Van, getting the gist, revealed, "Well, this probably isn't going to make you feel any better, but… Even though he tried to hide it, he's the exact same way when it comes to her."

Kyou sighed saying, "Great… Van, what are we going to do with them?"

Van resolved, "I guess… We just have to accept that our younger siblings need each other more than they need us."

"I suppose you're right…" Kyou suddenly realized, "Wait? Did you say 'younger sibling'…?"

Van simply said, "Yeah. Yushin is my little brother. I mean, I told the doctor I was his sister."

"You were telling the truth? Unreal… Wait. So if you two are brother and sister, then that means your parents…"

In the waiting area, the parents sat awaiting the arrival of one more. Hwoarang rubbed the vestiges of his moustache as he sat next to Lili, her beauty only more mature with her being in her late thirties. Xiaoyu and Asuka stood waiting next to the door leading in the hospital area. Most restless of them all, Lee paced back and forth as he anticipated the arrival of his wife. Finally, they were greeted with the chime of the elevator when the doors opened to reveal an unexpected visitor. The short blond hair being a dead giveaway, Leo Kliesen, clad in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, ran out and hugged. Needless to say, this confused Asuka, Hwoarang, and Lili.

Leo worriedly said, "I got here as fast as I could. How is Vincent?"

Lee replied as he struggled to keep his own worries down, "He's a little better, but it's still pretty bad. They're still waiting to see if the transfusion will take."

Breaking the ice with the relative new face, Lili said, "Leo Kliesen, is it? I would have never suspected. So you two are..?"

"Married? Yes." Lee responded.

"Right…" Lili continued, "So, Leo, it's been four days, did you just get in?"

Leo explained, "Yeah. I was in South America when Lee called me, but a huge tropical depression rolled in before I could take off. The whole city was grounded for two days; otherwise I would have flown myself."

Hwoarang chimed in, "You know, I can't help myself. It's uncanny how much those kids look like you two. You could never tell they were adopted."

Lee said out of pure confusion, "What are you talking about? Yushin-kun and Vanessa-chan aren't adopted."

Leo added, "Yeah, our kids are our kids."

Really confused, Hwoarang said, "What? Hold on a second… So, that means that…"

"Yes, Leo is my wife." Lee answered, "Can't you tell?"

"Well, actually…" Hwoarang started before Lili stopped him with an elbow to the ribs.

Lee and Leo looked at each other before Lee said, "It's rather obvious to me…"

Having never really seen Leo before, Hwoarang and Lili were mostly lost to the whole situation. Xiaoyu, on the other hand, could see it clearly now. Unlike her two friends she'd spent some time with Leo at family gatherings and such. It also helped that she and Jin served as witnesses for the couple and thus, were the only other people that knew the two were together. It was to the point that Xiaoyu noticed Leo's physical changes, time having brought out the German spelunker's more feminine features: Leo's chest was slightly fuller; her frame was a bit shapelier; her cheeks were even a tad rosy. These were very slight changes, but they were definite to anyone who had seen her when she was younger.

"So, where is Vince?" Leo asked, "Can I see him?"

Lee replied, "Sure, he's right down the hall to the right. I'll go with you."

Lee and Leo went through the door down the hall just as Jun came into the area and headed for her 'aunt'.

Jun solemnly said, "Asuka-sama, may I ask you something?"

Knowing that tone of voice, Asuka replied as they sat down, "Of course, kiddo. Have a seat… So, what's on your mind?"

Jun humbly asked, "Well, you know those' special' techniques you told me about… Do you think you cloud teach them to me?"

"I don't know, Jun-chan. This is some pretty heavy stuff; I don't even understand some of it."

Jun persisted with adamant despondence, "Please, Asuka-sama. I know there's some special power you and I have, that we got from my grandmother… Yushin-kun and Haku-kun almost died, and I couldn't help them… I don't… I can't go through this again; I need to learn this… Please."

Asuka replied with a smile, "You know you don't have to ask twice. You're in for some serious training… but first there's someone we need to see… Xiao-chan, do you know if Zafina-chan is still around?"

Xiaoyu paused to think, eventually answering, "I don't think so… I think her niece is in her place now." 

"That's it then." Asuka quickly decided, "We'll start looking for her right away…"

Needless to say, Haku was in really bad shape. His body was riddled with bruises and beset by soreness. His arm sat in a sling and his midsection was heavily taped. It hurt to walk, let alone breathe. After finishing using the bathroom and washing the taste of blood out of his mouth, Haku noticed and began reading the doctor's clipboard at the foot of the bed. At first, he noticed it had been four days since the final match, but the very next moment, he cringed at a photo taken of him when he was brought in. His face was beaten to the look of ground beef, and his head was swollen like Thunder from 'Big Trouble in Little China'. Unnerved by the sight, he quickly buried the photo in the back, and went on reading…

_Report: Haku Kazama… Multiple lacerations inside the mouth and on the tongue, broken nose, gash above the right eye, broken clavicle, bruised sternum, 7 broken ribs, extensive internal trauma with bruised organs… Notes: Incredible pain threshold; have seen people die from less injury… amazing one man could do this with his fists; some car crashes have caused less damage… recovery aided by terrific healing rate; almost all lacerations healed, all swelling gone, bruises and bones healing steadily… remains comatose…_

Satisfied, Haku put the clipboard back, and started to leave, taking a step out of the room … when he saw Akane coming around the corner. He quickly ducked back into the room, and 'jumped' back into bed, feigning sleep in order to surprise her…

Akane softly said as she cracked the door, "Haku-san…"

Seeing Haku 'asleep', Akane quietly walked over, sat next to him, and cradled his free hand in her own. This position was where she'd been for the past four days…

Akane softly spoke, "Haku-san… I'm back. You look better today…"

Haku thought she had figured him out, and started to move, but he soon realized that she was just speaking as if he were awake. She didn't actually know he was feigning. With Haku listening, Akane went on.

Akane continued with pronounced tenderness, "The doctors say you're healing very well. It looks like you'll wake up soon… but … I just can't forget that night, and what you went through." Her voice began to crack as she started to break down, "It was so bad; I thought you were… I just really need you to wake up, Haku-san. I don't know what I would do if you…"

Saddened and concerned, the red-haired maiden lifted her hands to her mouth, and sobbed into her palm. Haku definitely felt for her, and it really hurt him to see and hear her cry. The charade no longer appropriate, Haku broke the ruse, turning toward her, and, trying to ease her pain, wiped the tears from her eyes .

Akane jumped at first, but automatically cheered up, saying, "H-Haku-san… You're awake?"

Haku said with a smile, "Yep.. I am alive; and let me tell ya, I am … starving right now. I mean, I'm really hungry. How about you?"

Akane, set at ease by Haku's unchanged peace, giggling and said, "I'm alright, but I really want to know how you're feeling."

Faking as if he had to think about the question for moment, Haku playfully replied, "Hmm. Well, I feel like … I fell off a small building into a truck full of broken glass. After that, I feel … like I've been sleeping in a hospital bed for four days… Other than that, I'm splendid…"

Akane again giggled before making a realization, "Um… Haku-san… just how long have been you been awake?"

Haku looked into her eyes, his smile unmoving, and said, "Long enough… I'm glad you're here; there's something I need to tell you… But you were talking; I'll let you finish…"

Akane was mortified, turning bright pink. She worried about how much he heard, the questions whizzing by in her head, and her mind just went blank as to what to say next…

She stumbled over her words, "I… um… Well, it's…"

Seeing her unrest, Haku comforted her, "Hey; it's okay. Tell you what; why don't I start…?"

Akane looked up in surprise as Haku took her hand and began to speak honestly…

Haku said with tenderness of his own, "Akane-chan… I remember the first time I saw you: your mom was bringing you up our walkway. You had that white ribbon in your hair. I remember I took one look at you, I shook my mom's hand, and I said 'Mommy, do angels have red hair?' It turns out I was right… Akane-chan, you are the kindest, gentlest, smartest, coolest, sweetest, most beautiful person I've ever met … and you're my favorite person."

Her face in full bloom, Akane responded, "Haku-san, you're so sweet. It's just .. I don't know how … to say…"

Slightly downtrodden, Haku slowly pulled his hand back, "Oh… I'm, uh … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I guess you don't … see me that…"

Akane quickly took his hand back into both of her own, and said, "No. Please don't think that. It's just … hard for me to say this…"

Haku cheered slightly and said with a smile, "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Akane took a deep breath and, at once, let it all out, "I … I've felt the same way about you for a long time, from the day I met you … from the minute I looked into your beautiful eyes. We grew up together, and I've only liked you more and more. It's not just because you're handsome either… You're strong, brave, kind, funny, and sweet. You're always there when I need you… You've always believed in me, even when I didn't… You're my best friend and so much more. That's why I cried when I saw what happened to you, why I've been here every day, and why I'm here now… I… I just can't picture my life without you anymore… I am so in love with you…"

Haku was stunned silent for a moment, but broke into a smile as he said, "Wow. I didn't expect all of that… I guess I should have spoken up sooner, huh?" The two shared a short laugh before Haku continued, "Well, there's only one more question left then. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me. Then, why aren't we?"

Akane's eyes lit up as she responded, "Haku-san, that's all I've ever wanted."

As she came close, Haku stopped her saying, "Actually, I think it's best we wait on that, what with the blood in my mouth and all."

A little embarrassed but nonetheless a little disappointed, Akane conceded, "Oh, right."

Haku gingerly climbed out of the bed, and Akane stood. The Kazama son wrapped his arm around her, holding her warmly in a different sign of affection, and kissed her forehead. Akane returned the embrace, placing both arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest, her smile unmoving…

"Well, it's about time." a voice said from behind them.

The new couple turned to see Jun in the door leaning against the side with her arms crossed. It seemed like she was there the whole time, but the smirk on her face was as if she knew this would happen. Akane laughed slightly at the added presence, but Haku shot her a look and waved at her to go away.

Slowly, his eyes flickered until they slowly spread open, Yushin waking for the first time in a week. He quickly became aware of a presence and looked down to see Lilith peacefully sleeping beside him. It didn't take a scientist to piece together her purpose there. Knowing her, Yushin figured she'd been next to him the whole time in some way or form. Gazing at her, Yushin couldn't pull his eyes away from his lovely visitor, and just managed to lightly brush her hair from her face…

Soon, the heart monitor beeped furiously as his heart started to pound… His eyes drifted into the same faraway look from before… Suddenly, his oxygen mask was internally painted red as blood sprayed from his mouth. He was going back into shock. Lilith was awakened by the sound of the heart monitor going crazy and the feeling of him trembling under her. The terrified heiress jumped up, and started pounding on the call button…

Frantic, Lilith opened the door and screamed, " PLEASE SOMEONES COME QUICK! SOMEBODY, HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The room soon filled with single tone of the monitor going cold, picking up a flat-line…

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** Whew; there you have it. Now, we only have one chapter left, so please come back for the conclusion. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and again I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	13. All Together Now

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello and thank you for stopping by my story. Well, this is the final chapter, a wrap-up of all events and even a peek into some of the side-stories. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. So, without further ado, let's wrap this. And here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

All Together Now

As the sun set settled into twilight, three months after the eight King of the Iron Fist tournament wrapped, a small gathering of family and friends had gathered at the Kazama estate for a very special occasion: the 18th birthday of Haku and Jun. The parents, Hwoarang and Lili, Xiaoyu, Asuka, Miharu, and Lee, were all in the home while the scions, the twins, Van, and Kyou, were in their usual spot, the front steps.

Van commented to the twins, "We're glad you could make it; we almost thought you were gonna miss your own B-day."

Jun explained, "Yeah, we know we've been busy, but the fat cats have been riding us ever since the tournament ended."

Haku added, "Oh yeah. We're practically hot commodity now that they think we're worth something. I guess raking in $400 million in profit and tripling the profit percentage in all areas will change people's mind really quick."

Jun then asked in realization, "Speaking of events, we heard you guys met some pretty unique opponents…"

Van spoke first, "Well, I fought this one girl named Shawn. She's so much stronger than she looks and fast… Anyway, she was pretty bummed she didn't face one of those guys in that team…"

Haku asked, "You mean, those 'triple threat' fighters or whatever they're called. (I never could remember their names). I fought one of them; he kept saying his master was 'the toughest in the universe', whatever that means. Anyway, the other two, the boxer and the one that shouts like Bruce Lee, ended up fighting each other; fought to a draw last I heard."

Kyou relived next, "I fought someone weird. I think he was Chinese, he was wearing a mask. He said it was used in Chinese Opera… Anyway, he said he was helping some police officer find a dojo buster…"

"An officer?" Jun asked as she had a remembrance, "You mean Lin Wulong; I fought her. She was looking for the same guy. She said she was a 'Super Police' officer. What is a 'Super' police officer anyway? Are their badges shuriken? DO their guns shoot silver bullets? Do they have bulletproof skin? I mean, I don't get it…"

Kyou said as he too remembered something, "That reminds me. I have got to see that fight: King and David Marduk against Armor King and Tetsuo."

"Puroresu? Really, Kyou-san?" Jun said with surprise, "You know that pro wrestling stuff is …"

Kyou quickly said, "Hey, maybe not. David Marduk, the Vale Tudo guy, and Tetsuo the Sumo… They're both champions in their respective sports. And those two Lucha Libre fighters aren't fakes either; I saw their matches. Armor King actually beat that crazy Chinese Kenpo master, and the champion King… He bested both the kick boxer Irvin and the Capoeira kid James Gordo. Those guys are definitely real…"

Haku stepped in with a smile, "Calm down; to each his own. Hah, I didn't know you enjoyed that sort of thing."

Jun moved on, "Anyway, Van-chan, how are thing going with you and Sven-san?"

Van replied with some sadness, "They're not. He's very busy lately. He hasn't said anything to me; I haven't spoken to him. There's been no change…" Cheering instantly, she continued, "But, onto happier couples; how's everything with you and Akane, Haku. You guys had your 'big moment' yet?"

Haku answered as he rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, no… I've spent half the time trying to heal, and the rest of the time I've been working like crazy. Then, whenever I try, the timing is just not right."

Van encouraged him, "That's too bad, but you need to get on it. It's getting late; you lovebirds need to have that Hollywood kiss already."

Haku said under his breath, "Soon… I hope."

Finally, a very familiar silver luxury car pulled up, coming down the driveway, and parked. The passenger door swung open followed by the sight of familiar flowing peach-colored hair. Lilith deftly slid out of the passenger side and giddily rushed to the front of the car. The driver slowly exited as well, his silver hair shining in the encroaching moonlight in a very welcome sight. Yushin, in mostly good health, came to the front where Lilith locked her arms around one of his, and the two walked up together.

Jun said with a wide smile, "Speaking of lovebirds, now, there's a sign for sore eyes… We didn't know if you were going to make it."

Vincent , in obvious high spirits, replied, "And miss you two's eighteenth birthday…? Now, that wouldn't make me a very good cousin, would it?"

Haku happily said, "Yushin-san, it's awesome to have you here. You look great."

Lilith said with a special pride and a smile, "Well, he should . I've been taking such good care of him."

Vincent added, "She has. In fact, she's a regular Florence Nightingale."

Jun playfully jabbed, "I would think so, seeing as she almost killed you."

Vincent said in her defense as Lilith blissfully ignored the comment, "Actually, it was good she was with me. If she wasn't there when my body started to reject that transfusion … I wouldn't be here right now. I own her my life."

Lilith replied with the most brilliant smile, "I'm just glad you're here … and you're with me."

Haku said, "Yeah, it's good to have you back, Yushin-san."

Haku swiftly hugged his cousin, inadvertently squeezing his wounds. Knowing Haku meant well, Yushin let it go, but couldn't help wincing and letting out a groan in pain until…

Vincent choked out a stifled plea, "Uh, Haku-kun… You mind letting me go; you're kinda tearing me in half here."

Haku quickly released him saying, "Oh, sorry."

Vincent forced a smile and said "Relax; I'm not dead yet… But I'm going to be if you keep hugging me like that."

Haku said with a nervous laugh, "Sorry. I'm just excited you're alright. You know how I get."

Van finally said, "Alright, guys. Let's continue this love fest inside. There's still a party to be had."

With that, the scions headed in. On the way…

"Jun-chan…" Vincent said, "Have you spoken to Sven-san lately?"

Jun said knowingly, "Yes, but nothing has changed. There's been no sign of Susano… or Kamikage… or any other member of the Manson family…"

"That's a shame…" Vincent replied, "But I'm sure they'll find us eventually."

Looking through a window, Haku spotted Akane in the kitchen alone, and instantly got an idea…

Haku quickly said, "Hey, guys, why don't you go on ahead?"

Van saw what he saw and tapped him on his shoulder for encouragement before the rest of the group obliged his request… Meanwhile, Akane stood inside the kitchen putting a dish away, when she heard a soft tapping on the door. She promptly granted entry, and Haku deftly slid into the room.

"There's my girl." Haku said with a smile.

Spinning around at the sound of his voice, Akane said, "Ha-kun, it's you."

"Of course. You can't hide from me for long."

Akane said with a cloy smile, "I wouldn't hide from you. I just didn't know you would knock in your own home…"

"Well, I didn't want to startle you."

Haku gazed tenderly at her when he started to lose himself. What was originally anxiety was now a calming sensation. An almost mesmerized look welled up in his eyes. A faint smile emerged on his face. His body grew very warm as the notion to act crept in his mind. Akane looked up, saw this, and instantly knew what he was thinking. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest like a cartoon character; he might as well have had heart shapes around his eyes. Slowly, Haku started to walk toward her, and Akane instantly became nervous.

Haku said as he approached the kitchen island, "It's such a beautiful night."

A bit nervous, Akane replied as she turned her body toward him, "Yes, it is a good night to have a birthday."

Haku continued as he rounded the corner, "And it's only better with you here."

Akane grew a bit more nervous and instinctively backed up as she said, "I'm glad you feel that way; I want to be here with you."

Haku continued as he began to close in, "You're so amazing, and, if you don't mind me saying, especially beautiful tonight…"

Finally, Akane was halted as she was stopped by the fridge, shocked by the cold stainless steel against the rising temperature of her own body. Naturally, she raised her arms against her chest as Haku came close. He stopped when he saw the motion, and recognized it as an instinctive defense for her. When he took a better look at her, she looked practically terrified.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" Haku said aloud.

Akane replied as she noticed herself, "I … am actually. I suppose I'm still not as comfortable around you as I thought."

"I see. Well, first let me give you some room…" Haku said as he regressed. Akane came forward as well with her arms still up. Haku continued, "Listen. It's okay; there's no reason to be nervous. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

Akane said with uncertainty, "That's not it; I feel safe around you."

Taking her hands into his own to ease her, Haku said, "And I want you to feel comfortable too. I know I get excited and I know you're not settled into this yet, so I'll do everything I can to put you at ease."

A little taken aback, Akane asked half-knowingly, "You mean…?"

Haku responded to her assumption, "Absolutely. I won't press it all; I'll just let it happen."

Akane gave him a tender smile as she said, "That's so sweet… I appreciate you holding back for me."

"It's not that hard… I just wanted to be closer to you."

The two took a short walk into the den, simply to escape the scenery around them.

"Akane-chan…" Haku said as they looked up at the full moon through the large window, "I've been thinking a lot about something lately. Tell me honestly what you think, okay?"

"Alright…" Akane replied unassumingly.

Haku continued with peculiar, unfamiliar insecurity, "Do you think I'm … being a bad boyfriend?"

Akane replied with surprise, "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Haku revealed with honesty, "I mean… I've been so busy at work lately; it's like I barely see you. Then, there's that 'pushing-the-envelope' thing we just talked about. I guess… It's only been three months, and I already feel like I'm messing up."

Akane embraced him from the side, huddling close to him, and said tenderly, "No, that's not true at all. I know how much pressure you're under at the job, and I understand… And, despite all of that, you still manage to see me every day. I'm not keeping score of things you think did wrong; I know you're mine … And, that you thought about this shows that you care. That means so much to me."

Cheering up, Haku said, "You're amazing, Akane-chan. Don't know I'd do without you."

Akane happily returned, "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

Haku absently said as his loving gaze returned and fell upon her again, "It is a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Not seeing this, Akane replied as she looked at the moon and stars, "Yes, it is beautiful."

Eventually, their eyes met, and Akane connected with Haku, drifting into her own look. The mood was right; the setting was right; the feelings were right… The time was now, and this was it. The pair came close and shared a tentative, almost confirming kiss, a brief caress of the lips before the slightest of pull backs… Both began to see stars as their hearts started to race like mad. Haku felt as if lightning bolts ran through his body, while Akane felt as if she was on fire. It was an incredible feeling and an amazing experience they shared.

Not wasting time, they came again, and engaged in a deeper passionate kiss, the real one. As they kissed, they freed three months of anticipation and years of yearning and pent-up attraction. Physically, Haku naturally embraced her and pulled her closer to him, and Akane instinctively ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head in closer. The couple was completely lost in each other and their moment together… Meanwhile, Jun and Xiaoyu came down the hall and started into the kitchen. Jun, however, took one look, saw what was going on, and made the save, quickly closing the door back again.

Xiaoyu asked out of confusion, "Jun-chan, what's wrong? What are you doing?"

Jun replied as she made something up, "You know what, Mom… I'll get him; you should probably round everyone else up."

Suspicious, Xiaoyu asked, "What? Are you sure?"

"Oh … I'm sure." Jun said with emphasis.

Xiaoyu tentatively conceded, "Well … Alright."

Xiaoyu slowly walked off. Back inside, Haku and Akane finally broke, both breathing heavily. Light headed, Haku sat on the back of the couch, and Akane, weak in her knees, fell forward where Haku caught her in his arms.

"Wow!" Akane exclaimed ecstatically as she said out of breath.

"You said it." Haku said with a big smile.

Peeking her head in through the door, Jun apprehensively said, "Um, excuse me, but if you two are done making out… Haku-kun, the cake is here."

As prompted, all three headed for the dining room. On the way, they spotted Xiaoyu outside the door, and the twins stopped while Akane courteously continued into the room.

"Hey, mom… You alright?" Haku asked.

Oddly startled, Xiaoyu responded, "Oh, yes… I'm, uh… I'm fine."

Jun asked with concern, "You sure? You look a little down."

Xiaoyu managed a slight smile as she replied, "I'm fine… I'm just … thinking about your Dad, if he were here."

Jun asked with optimism, "He is here, Mom … in some form. But he's here."

Xiaoyu's smile grew as she said, "You're right… And I'm so glad that you're both are mine. I love you two."

"We love you too." Haku replied.

Xiaoyu affectionately hugged twins about their necks, and they returned it, each kissing their mother on her cheeks…

Haku happily said as the three separated, "Now, you better get in here soon, before us teenagers dismantle this cake."

As she watched them go into the room, Xiaoyu quietly mused, "We sure have some amazing kids … Jin-kun…"

At that moment, a calm breeze fell over her … even though none of the windows were open. The sign that she'd been heard continued as Xiaoyu felt a familiar warmth surround her as if she were being embraced…

Inside, Haku and Jun were given whole birthday treatment: the candles, the song, a large stack of presents, etc…

Vincent eventually said as he raised his coke bottle, "I just want to say: to the Kazama twins who never cease o amaze, sometimes irritate, and always push us to new heights … Happy 18th birthday; you're the best friends any one of us could ask for."

Haku replied as they all raised their glasses, "Thanks, but we should thank you. We would be nothing without any of you."

Jun added, "That's right. You're the best posse, entourage, or friends imaginable. You keep us going … because it's really only about three things."

All of them finished sentence in unison, "Keep your flag flying, keep yourself alive, and be just or be dead."

The twins asked, "Scions for life?"

They all responded, "Scions for life."

The End

_**A/N:**_** There you have it. Thank you for reading; Please see the upcoming 'Credits' chapter for further comments.**


	14. Credits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**I must always give credit where credit is due.**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8: VIII for Vendetta

Credits

**Soundtrack: **(songs this story was written to)

T-Pain 'Buy you a Drink', 'I can't believe it'

Drake 'Find Your Love'

N-SYNC 'Pop', 'It's gonna be me'

Lauryn Hill 'Can't take my eyes off of you'

India Arie 'There's Hope'

Black-eyed Peas 'Rock that Body'

Usher 'There goes my baby'

Pendulum 'Propane Nightmares', 'Granite'

La Roux 'Bulletproof'

System of a Down 'BYOB'

Tekken 6 Soundtrack 'Staff Roll A'

**Starring – Cast:**

Haku Kazama – Yuri Lowenthal

Jun Kazama – Gwendoline Yeo

Yushin Vincent Chaolan – Keith Ferguson

Akane Hirano – Stephanie Sheh

Lilith Rochefort – Shanelle Workman-Gray

Vanessa 'Van' Kliesen – Susan Dalian

Jhun 'Kyou' Doo San – Patrick Seitz

Kamikage Nodachi – Keith Silverstein

Ryunosuke Nodachi – Quinton Flynn

Susano Jashin – Crispin Freeman

Esmeralda Rojo – Michelle Ruff

Mitsuko – Debi Mae West

Raven II – Cricket Leigh

Mosin Dragunov

Nina B. Williams – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Anna B. Williams – Tasia Valenza

Rebekah Wrath – Jennifer Hale

Alisa Bosconovitch – Heather Hogan

**Special Thanks:**

IbukiXiao

Keitaro073190

LamboCJ

TJSC25

Lo-Drew

MaloKen17

Razer Athane

Linore

Sei Honou

Psychoblue

**Final Thoughts: **

The next entry should be coming soon. I hope you come and read it when I start posting.

I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you that read this story of mine. I'm glad that this story got the attention that it did, and it's all because of all of you that gave it a chance. I greatly appreciate the time, attention, and opinions you shared with me; I hope I was able to entertain you and give you some enjoyment. I hope you enjoyed this story, and that you come back from my next series. Now, I'll leave you to Tekken 6 (while I dive head first into it myself). Until next time, I genuinely wish that you come back and read more from me, and may God bless you.

M.M.

X3 times XIII


End file.
